Nightmare
by Chibiyu
Summary: Nightmares may not be harmless or imagination. Some show the pain around us and some manifest into insanity. This is what happens when dreams, when nightmares, become your reality. JONAS -full summary inside- Dedicated to Silvereyed Angel
1. Prologue

**Koutai: **_I told you I would not abandon it and I just had a few…evil…idea for it. Hope you enjoy my newest JONAS installment. I could not wait to post this so here it is!!!!_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!_

_**Nightmare**_

_**Summary: **_Nightmares may not be harmless or imagination. Some show the pain around us and some manifest into insanity. Dreams are not dreams anymore. They slowly drain your life away and lead you into the foulest predicament one can find themselves in. This is what happens when dreams, when nightmares, become your reality.

**Prologue**

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I bolted up in bed, breathing heavily, cold sweat pouring down from my forehead. It took me a minute to recognize the familiar objects around me; my desk, Kevin's bunk, and Joe's bed. I sighed, and tried to control my breath as I lay back down and starred at the clock that read 3 am. That was the third time this week I had that nightmare. Every time it was the same, and every time after I awoke, I was too afraid to slip back into sleep and dream it again. There was no possible way this nightmare could be as real as it felt and looked, after all it was just a dream right?_

_A dream about a girl, long sliver hair and silver eyes, sitting alone in a barren and small cell with a single beam of moonlight illuminating her numerous scars and bruise. After a few seconds of this scene, it changed to show me the girls fear and pain as her unseen captors put her through test after test, torturing her when they didn't come back as planned. It always ended with her starring off at the moon, and a voice yelling with blind rage _

"Where is he?!?!"

_Why do I get the feeling 'he,' is me?_

* * *

**Koutai: **_That is only the beginning. Until next Update!_


	2. No Reason

**Koutai: **_Hi…yeah…__Here it is! The second chapter!!!!!Enjoy!_

_**I NEED HELP IN MY NEW POLL PLEASE VOTE!!!!! **_IT IS DIFFERENT FROM MY LAST POLL!!!

_**-Dream-**_

_**This is going to be my most evil story…you have been warned and the evil starts next chapter...**_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_**A dream about a girl, long sliver hair and silver eyes, sitting alone in a barren and small cell with a single beam of moonlight illuminating her numerous scars and bruise. After a few seconds of this scene, it changed to show me the girls fear and pain as her unseen captures put her through test after test, torturing her when they didn't come back as planned. It always ended with her starring off at the moon, and a voice yelling with blind rage **_

"**Where is he?!?!" **

_**Why do I get the feeling 'he,' is me?**_

* * *

JOE'S POV

I rolled out of bed, not yet ready to start the day, but the summer sun was too bright for my closed eyes to ignore. I opened my tired eyes and saw Kevin, still in his pajamas, sitting down with his guitar and Nick was in his bed, fully dressed and reading. Kevin looked at me, worry hiding in his eyes and his gaze flicked back to Nick.

I looked back to him and saw the exhaustion in his eyes. This was the third day this week Nick looked like he hasn't gotten enough sleep. But Kevin and I both knew he has been because he is the first asleep and Kevin always hears him get up at 8, while he and I get up at 10.

I walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at him and refusing to look away until Nick sighed and marked his page with a bookmark and looked up at me with question in his worn gaze.

"You ok bro?" I questioned him, hoping Nick wouldn't just say he was fine.

"I'm fine." Nick said, but it was obvious he wasn't. I hated it when people answered like that and held it in.

"Really?" I asked skeptically and Nick narrowed his eyes. "Then tell me why you look like a zombie."

Nick looked at me, confusion written across his face. Then he understood as he shook his head. "No reason."

I glared at him, but he ignored it as he put his book away and stood up with a stretch. "Wow, what a nice morning. I got mauled from fans when got the newspaper, yelled at by Stella for the fan mauling ruining her clothes, and interrogated by my brother." Nick said under his breath, but I caught every ill-tempered word as he walked over to his desk and sat down, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

_Geez, what is biting his butt? _I glanced at Nick's contour meter, which lay by his discarded book and saw it had a low reading. _So that was it. Poor guy. _I walked up behind him and squeezed both of his shoulders gently and he looked back, all annoyance gone in his gaze and a shadow of a smile appeared on his lips.

Nick's dog, Elvis, ran up the stairs and ran over to Nick, wagging his tail, begging to be pet. Nick smirked and reached down to pet him and Elvis ran off and then came back, with a rubber bone and dropped it at Nick's feet. Nick rolled his eyes and threw it for Elvis, who responded enthusiastically to the game of fetch. After the tenth throw, Elvis collapsed on the floor, panting and Nick returned to writing what I assumed to be a new song.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I felt so bad about snapping like that at Joe, but when he squeezed my shoulders gently, I knew he wouldn't hold me any ill will. After playing with my amazing dog and I turned back to my desk and just started writing, not controlling my hand, and watched as squiggles turned to words and words turned to a story. When my pencil stopped dancing across the now filled paper, I read it and crumbled it up, finding I had written the nightmare that has been plaguing my nights. I saw Kevin shoot me a worried look but I disregarded it and stood up, stepping over Elvis and I slid down one of the three fire poles. _

_I slid down and said good morning to my mom, who asked me to wake Frankie after looking at my tired face with worry. How much worry can I attract in one morning? _

_I pushed open Frankie's door after receiving no response from my knockings and I saw him curled up in his bed, still asleep, with an Elvis size indent in the sheets at the bottom of the bed. I sat down on the corner of his bed and Frankie shifted, but did not wake. Honestly, this kid could sleep through a train wreck, just like Joe. I gently shook his shoulder and spoke his name and he stirred again._

"Frankie, come on. Mom wants you up." _I told him, louder than last time and he opened his eyes and sat up, blinking a few times in the semi–darkness of his room. _

"Morning Tank." _I greeted him and he looked over at me and smiled, his eyes already shining rather deviously. _

"Morning Nick." _He said and then he got up, and walked out the door and I shook my head and followed him out. _

"Nick, honey are you ok?" _My mom asked me, concern in her question. I sighed, wondering how many times I would have to endure that question today. _

"I'm fine mom." _I reassured her, but she pursed her lips and remained silent. _"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare last night." _I told her and her face transformed from worry to pity and I rolled my eyes and she smiled. _

_I walked back upstairs as Kevin walked from the bathroom, his wet curls plastered to his face and Joe was standing by the fire pole, listening to mom talk to Frankie. _

"So, you had a nightmare. Is that all? Everyone has them Nick, so why didn't you just tell us?" _Joe asked and all I thought was 'great another interrogation.' _

"Yeah Joe, a nightmare. I didn't tell you because nightmares are unimportant and never tell us what we don't already know." _I informed him, forcing calmness into my voice. _

_Joe looked like he was hiding a smirk from my predictable answer. _"So, you want to talk about it?"

_I just shook my head and Kevin went off about a nightmare he had recently about a cloud shaped bunny, my blue frosted cookies, and Joe's underwear…I don't want to know. Joe stared talking about his 'Froggy Man' nightmare again. Times like these I really wish I could disappear. _

_An hour later, we were all ready and talking and walking with Macy and Stella, window shopping in the homey little shops our town had. _

"Nick, are you ok?" _Macy inquired and I held back my growing irritation from the question. _"You seem kind of occupied and stressed." _She seemed concerned and I couldn't lie to her. _

"I've just been dwelling on what shouldn't be dwelled upon Mace." _I told her._

"He had a nightmare last night." _Kevin told them and they sighed sympathetically. _

_We stopped and went into a cute little fashion store that Stella was obsessed with and the store owner greeted her like she knew her…oh wait, Stella came here every week, so she probably did. _

"Why hello young man, a penny for you thoughts?" _the old store keeper asked me when the others wandered off. I looked at her in surprise. _

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just had rough night." _I told her and she nodded knowingly. _

"A nightmare?" _Her soft voice questioned and I nodded._ "I know what they are like. Terrible things. Whether about losing your home or a loved one, the fear always stays, no matter how many times we tell ourselves they aren't real."

_I nodded and looked over to Stella, who was throwing clothes at Joe for him to carry. When I looked back, the store keeper was gone and helping Macy. I wish my nightmare would have been about losing my home or the death of a family or friend. I wish I knew for a fact that it wasn't real, but with this nightmare, I just wasn't sure. And I hated the feeling of not knowing. I was Nick Lucas, I always knew. That is just who I am. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

We finally got home after five hours of Stella shopping and five hours of carrying her bags. Joe collapsed on his bed and Nick pulled out his book again, rubbing his back a little from all the heavy lifting. I went back to my guitar.

"Joe, Kevin? Can you both come down here for a minute?" Our mom's voice floated up from the fire holes. So we both slid down the fire poles and went to help her move the sofa, because more lifting today is exactly what we needed. Joe even worked out and carrying Stella's bags tired him out. I learned to never go shopping with Stella ever again…at least without a car to put the bags in.

Ten minutes later, we were free and we walked back upstairs and noted how quiet everything was. There was no crackling of paper as Nick turned a page of a book, no keyboard melody or guitar strings were being played…it was like a ghost town. Call me stupid, but I was afraid of the silence that shrouded our room. I mean, Nick was quiet, but this was a new level of quiet for him!

And then I felt really stupid for being afraid because when we walked over to Nick's bed, we saw him asleep, book open across his chest. Joe smiled at the sight and gently took Nick's book and marked the page, putting it off to the side. I grabbed one of Nick's blankets and pulled it over him and he stirred slightly from the sudden warmth, but did not wake, which I was happy for because Nick was such a light sleeper. I mean, if I breathed too loudly he would wake up! Now I question the fact why I thought whispering into his ear that one night to make his cookies was a good idea because I should have known that would have woken him up…if he had been asleep in the first place.

For five minutes Joe and I communicated via paper and pencil so our voices would not wake Nick.

'Joe, what do you think Nick's nightmare was about?' I wrote, passing the paper to him and he read it, taking another pencil from Nick's desk.

'I don't know, but if he is losing sleep over it, it has to be bad.'

I read over his note and nodded in agreement. 'I wish we could help him.'

Joe wrote quickly. 'I know but he won't let us. We just have to wait for him to tell us.'

'And if we know Nick…he will never tell us…' I added and Joe nodded looking sadly at Nick's still form.

"Why were you guys writing about me?" Nick asked, apparently not asleep anymore and we both jumped and looked at him.

His eyes were still tired but they were also curious. I looked down to my feet and Joe shifted under Nick's gaze. Nick sighed and sat up, reaching again for his book. Joe got up and sat next to him and I followed.

"We are worried about you man. You're losing sleep over this nightmare and don't try and deny it. Just tell us what it is about." Joe begged Nick.

Nick looked thoughtful and like he did not want to tell Joe but he took a breath and started. "It's nothing huge. It is about…it's about you guys dying." Nick lied and we both glared at him.

"Tell us the truth Nick. You may be a phenomenal liar, but we are your brothers and we know that is not what it is about. You've already had that nightmare before and we know how clingy you get when you have it."

Nick turned his head down so we couldn't see his face and eyes but we could see the way his shoulders tensed from Joe's truthful words. We waited, not interrupting the silence and we both watched Nick closely. Joe shifted so he was facing Nick and Nick refused to meet his gaze. Now I was getting slightly aggravated with Nick's prolonged silence. But I was not aggravated enough to start yelling, but enough to finally break the fog of silence.

"Nick, we are not going to leave so you might as well…"I started

"KEVIN, JOE! STELLA IS HERE AGAIN AND SHE NEEDS YOU!!! NOW!!!" Stella's voice rang from downstairs and I saw Nick visibly relax from the interruption.

"This conversation isn't over Nick." Joe said, getting up and dragging me up with him. When we got to the fire poles and Joe slid down I heard Nick whisper;

"I know."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_What exactly can I tell my brothers? I am having a nightmare about a girl I've never met being abused? They will think me insane! I felt horrible about trying to lie my way out of it and it wouldn't have worked in the long run either because the guilt would have eaten me alive…in fact it is right now. If Stella wasn't downstairs, I would go down and apologize for trying to lie to my brothers, but because Stella was down there, I am perfectly comfortable with waiting for them to come back up. _

_But why does this nightmare keep returning? Why does it haunt my nights like a ghost of a fan girl? Because of it I am now afraid to close my eyes for sleep, afraid I will see the girl die or scream, afraid that it is actually happening, afraid it will never stop, afraid it will happen to someone I actually know. But who was this girl and why was I seeing her? Why…?_

_I gave up trying to find the answer that eluded my grasp and slumped back into the pillows, my book forgotten. I wish I could fight of the nightmare, or at least the tiredness it brought with its shadowy grasp. But I knew it would be the one fight I would lose so I would just have to endure. And I was not looking forward to that. _

_For a few moments, everything was quiet and I felt my worn-out eyes start to droop as my eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. In seconds, I was out again, oblivious to the world outside my slumber. And as soon as I drifted, _it _was there, waiting to cage me in its grasp of fear, only this time, it was different._

_**-Help me…please someone…oh dear god please help me.- **_

* * *

**Koutai: **_Hehe. I really want to write the last chapters but I will take my time and get up there eventually so no worries! Until next evil Update! _

**GO TO **

.com/blogs/2010/01/which-teen-idol-has-the-most-dedicated-superfans/

**AND VOTE FOR JONAS BROTHERS IF U LOVE THEM!!!!**


	3. Secluded

**Koutai: **_Hi! Let the Evil begin!!!!!_

_**-Dream-**_

_**flashback**_

_This is going to be my most evil story…you have been warned. _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_**I gave up trying to find the answer that eluded my grasp and slumped back into the pillows, my book forgotten. I wish I could fight of the nightmare, or at least the tiredness it brought with its shadowy grasp. But I knew it would be the one fight I would lose so I would just have to endure. And I was not looking forward to that. **_

_**For a few moments, everything was quiet and I felt my worn-out eyes start to droop as my eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. In seconds, I was out again, oblivious to the world outside my slumber. And as soon as I drifted, **_**it **_**was there, waiting to cage me in its grasp of fear, only this time, it was different.**_

_**-Help me…please someone…oh dear god please help me.- **_

* * *

_STELLA'S POV_

Joe and Kevin…what pieces of work. Honestly, I had them carry a few bags and they complain about their backs and arms. And now I need them for other fashion stuff and all they do is complain and nag nag nag! Oh, wait; maybe that is me…whoopsie! But really, I stick Joe with a pin one time and is 'Oh Stella don't touch me with that pin! Oh Stella is murdering me!' God I would murder him if he wasn't so darn adorable. And if he would stop fidgeting, we wouldn't have this problem! So basically, it was Joe's fault that is took thirty minutes to do a twenty minute job.

"So, now that that is done, where's Nick?" I asked, happy that the torture they put me through to be over.

"He is upstairs, probably reading or playing guitar." Kevin answered and I nodded, walking upstairs with Joe and Kevin right behind me.

"Wow Nick must be tired." I said, blocking Joe and Kevin's view of Nick. They went around me and rolled their eyes but I saw worry in them. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

Joe shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and then I remembered Nick was a light sleeper.

'We don't like this. Nick is losing sleep over that stupid nightmare and he won't talk to us about it.'

I read over Joe's note and grabbed the pencil from his hand. 'Well give him time. Or stick Macy on him…she can get a secret out of anyone.'

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kevin said, rather loudly and Joe put his hand over his mouth and glanced at Nick, who didn't even stir.

In fact, now that we actually were looking at him, he seemed pained. His fists were clenched so tightly that they were snow white and he was tense with shallower than normal breaths. Joe ran over and Kevin and I followed.

"Nick," Joe said quietly, sitting next to him, but there was no response. He grabbed Nick's shoulders and shook them gently. "Nick." He said louder. "Wake up!" But he had no such luck; Nick was still out.

I started getting worried and I saw Joe's own fear. What if we couldn't wake him up? What if he was having another nightmare?

"Nick, you better wake up or I will make you go shirtless on stage!" I threatened him, certain that would shock him enough to wake him up, but I got nothing other than a chuckle from Kevin.

Joe glared at him and tried shaking Nick again. "Nick, come on bro, wake up!" He all but shouted and Nick stayed still, his breath becoming quicker from something we could not see. But surprisingly even with his quick and shallow breathing, he was silent. I guess he had to wake up on his own…and I could tell Joe and Kevin did not like that.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ -__**The girl of my nightmare was alone in a small room, standing and pleading silently for someone, anyone to help her, to save her from the torment of her captors. **_

"_**Eyra, you scum, tell us or die." A cold and merciless voice called from where I could not see. **_

_**The girl looked up, her bright silver eyes calm. "When has that threat worked on me in the past? I shall never tell you where he is, for I don't know. I just know he exists." **_

_**The voice came again, only this time it was laughter and the girl raised her hand to brush against a thin metal collar around her neck and she screamed in pain. Her scream echoing all across the walls and both of her hands going to the collar and her knees met the floor. Tears streamed from her face. **_

"_**Oh dear God…help me…" She whispered through the pain. But nothing came, nothing helped. Eventually her screams died in small sobs and she stood shakily, glaring at a camera. "You will…ne..ver…break…me..." She panted and the voice laughed again.**_

"_**I will, but I like to play with my food before I kill it." **_

_**The girl growled lowly and hissed at the screen, showing off four fangs. The door to her room opened and she was grabbed by the neck and dragged out, passed giant glass containers, holding what looked like people and she kept her eyes down as she passed every single one, disgust haunting her features. They threw her into the cell I have seen many times and she starred at the moon. **_

"_**I will never tell them even if it kills me." She whispered and she turned around so her eyes faced where I was seeing her and somehow, I knew she knew I was there. "But will you stay safe?"-**_

_I forced open my eyes and took a large, but silent breath in and I found myself surrounded by Joe, Kevin and Stella, all who were looking at me in concern. _Crap. _I slowed my breathing and sat up, hating how there gazes followed my every movement and I knew that they wanted an explanation. _

"Nick, are you ok? We tried to wake you but we couldn't. We were worried." _Stella told her, holding my gaze and her large blue eyes were giving her signature puppy dog look that Joe found irresistible and I found rather annoying. _

"I'm ok. Just another nightmare." _I told her, unwillingly to look at my brothers and see their demanding stares. I had no idea what to tell them and I couldn't lie to them again…_

"About what? And no lying Nick." _Joe said and I bit my lip in guilt._

"I won't and I'm sorry about that. It's just…this will make me sound crazy." _I informed them and Joe and Kevin nodded at the apology and Stella looked confused. But no one spoke, leaving me to fill the silence with an explanation. _"You all have to promise me something." _They all looked confused but nodded quickly and gestured for me to go one. _"Don't tell mom and dad and Frankie. I already think I am insane and I don't need more people to think that."

_Kevin spoke out at last. _"Nick, I am sure whatever this is, we won't think you insane. I mean, being insane is mine and Joe's job, not yours."

_I smirked at the truth in that statement, but it faded. _"Just promise me." _Stella swore on her fashion, Kevin on his guitar and Joe on his hair. _"Lately I have been having this really weird nightmare about…well this girl. I don't even know her and yet I see her getting abused and tortured…all because she knows about…someone…being alive and she won't tell them."

"Wait…what? Who is them and who's the girl?" _Joe asked, skeptically. _

_I shook my head. _"I don't know. I only know the girl's name is Eyra."

"Well, what does she look like?" _Stella asked, probably wondering if I had a crush on her. _

"She has waist length pure white hair, silver eyes and fangs." _I told her and she rolled her eyes. _"I am serious." _She made a disgusted face and shivered a bit, muttering about how impossible that would be to match with outfits. _

"Ok Nick, you were right, that does make you sound insane." _Joe said getting up and shaking his head. _"And I thought I told you no more lies."

_I looked up at him, feeling the pain of him not believing burn a hole in my heart. _"I'm telling the truth Joe."

_Joe just rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed and Kevin looked at me funny and went to his guitar. Only Stella stayed. _"I thought you were above lying to us Nick. I guess I was wrong." _She stood up and I shortly after heard our front door close. _

_No one believed me…but then again, I can't blame them. This whole mess does sound insane…Maybe I am really going insane. But I wasn't a liar. I stood up angrily and slid down the pole, ignoring Joe's questions and I slammed the front door shut as I walked outside, and turned away from the way Stella would have taken. How dare they accuse me of lying again? They know I would never lie after I apologized and even if I didn't lie before; they would have called me a liar or laughed in my face from it. _

_I let my feet carry me far from my house and I did not care were they took me, as long as I was away from my brothers for awhile. After ten minutes of walking with my head down, I lifted it and found myself outside the little fashion shop Stella made us stop in earlier. I pushed open the door and found the shop deserted and the little old lady from behind the counter raised her head and smiled at me. _

"Hello again young man. I can see something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" _She questioned, walking from behind the counter and gesturing for me to sit on the couch next to her. I sat, feeling a bit awkward. _

"Yeah. I told my brothers about my nightmare and they accused me of lying about it. I'll admit, my nightmare is unbelievable but they are my brothers…"_I started, not really knowing why I was spilling my feelings to this lady I barely knew. _

_She nodded sadly. _"Being rejected by family, especially ones you are close to, always leaves a scar on a heart. I have my fair share of those scars. Tell me son, what was your nightmare about?"

_I looked at her, finding her deep and knowing blue eyes. _"It makes me sound crazy."

_She smiled. _"Don't all dreams?"

_I looked away from her to hide a small smirk and nodded. _"Basically it's about this girl I've never met being abused and tortured by people because she knows vital information about someone and she won't give it them."

_The old lady looked at me, but not in concern, but like she was appalled. _"You are in danger, young Nick. These nightmares, I don't know much about them, except my daughter has had them and then she disappeared into thin air. In hers, it was a little boy, not a girl. But I now know that these nightmares are very much real. I know that those who have them are taken and they never come back."

_I starred at the old lady in fear, but not of her, but rather her stories. She looked at me sadly, as those memorizing my face for when I was gone. _"Your daughter, how old will she be?"

"Oh, if she were alive, she would be 32. She was a pretty young thing…they took her from me when she was 17. Her name was Aileen." _The old women put her hand to her necklace that I saw was a locket. _"Don't let them get you. Never fall prey to their deceit. Do not let them get you!"

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

Ok, now that Nick left, a look of anger on his face, I was able to think that maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth and we wrongly accused him. That would be bad…

"Hey Kevin, I think Nick might have been telling the truth." Joe said, starring at the ceiling.

"I was thinking the same thing Joe…We have to apologize to him when he gets back." I told him and Joe sat up and nodded.

"I wonder where he went. It's been an hour."

But then the front door opened and closed and we looked through the fire pole holes to see Nick walking up the stairs and we ran over to him and he stopped, looking surprised and slightly frightened.

"Nick, look, we are sorry bro. We believe you." Joe said, his eyes looking sincere and now confused at Nick's scared look. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, instantly going from apologetic to serious.

Nick took a deep breath. "Nah, just something weird. But its cool." He answered and brushed passed us, grabbing his guitar and sitting on his bed.

Joe looked at me in bewilderment and I shrugged. Weird…I wonder what Nick wasn't telling us now…but everyone can have their secrets…right?

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_How could I tell Kevin and Joe about the strange and freaky conversation I had with that storekeeper? For all I know, she could be laughing at me for believing her crack pot story…or maybe, just maybe she was telling the truth…She did seem very sad about her daughter…And if that was true, was I really going to disappear, be taken? No…I wouldn't be. I have Big Man, mom, dad, Joe, Kevin, Stella, and Macy to protect me and I could protect myself. But why did I still feel so uneasy, so secluded?_

_After about an hour of unsuccessful song writing I put my guitar away and got ready for bed because it was late. But as soon as Joe turned off the lights, my mind raced. I did not want to fall asleep and have another nightmare, because I knew I would tonight, but I knew if I didn't fall asleep, I might miss an important detail about the girl and her captors…A detail that might save me from these nightmares and from being taken. _

_I closed my eyes, praying that I could have one decent night sleep, but my prayer was not answered. _

_**-She ran, long and far, tripping over roots and stumps, gaining another cut on her face and feet every time she gained more distance between the ones that ruined her life. Her silver hair was filled with leaves and twigs as she ran, finally making it to an opening and she kept running. All the time her feet flew, her hands were at the collar, fiddling with its lock and against all odds, it broke off and a smile appeared on her lips. She was free. She stowed away on a boat and the scene blurred and changed, to her starring at a familiar looking house, watching a window.-**_

_I bolted up straight; fear settled in my heart as I realized why the house looked so recognizable; it was our house. I ran silently to out window and I saw her, sticking out like a ghost in the night, her eyes finding mine. Terror shook my heart and mind, making it impossible to think as I looked into the girls hard silver eyes. This can't be real…How is this real??!?!_

_The girl gestured to me to come outside and I shook my head. She got down on her knees and mimed begging, her eyes pleading with me. I bit my lip and looked over to Joe's sleeping form and Kevin's closed bunk bed curtain, and then back to the girl. I nodded and she smiled, standing up. I walked silently downstairs and went outside, thankful the night was warm. _

"Nick." _She whispered as I walked up to her. _

"Eyra?" _I asked and she nodded. _

_For a minute we just starred at each other. Eyra's paler than normal skin glowed in the faint moonlight and her cuts where healed over but still red. Her hair was no longer laced with leaves and her shirt was ripped along the waist and arms. She was about my height, a bit shorter, and obviously strong. Her eyes skated over me and I finally found the nerve to break the silence. _

"Your hair…is that natural?"

_She laughed lightly and touched her hair, shaking her head. _"It was black before I was taken, but the stress and tests have turned it pure white; a small price to pay for your safety."_ I looked at her, about to open my mouth but she continued her story. _"The people who are after you and who I have escaped from want what les than .1% of the population have; a single mutation in a strand of DNA. You and I have that mutation and it is harmless to us, but it is like gold to them. They used to be a secret government company but their funding stopped because they were missing one ingredient that no one could find…until about 20 years ago anyway. Their technology is unlike anything we have ever seen or heard of, and that is how I have been able to send you these nightmares about me, to warn you in the only way I could. They will do anything to get to you and they will go anywhere to break you. You must not let them get you, for they will never let you go."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Not as evil as I would have liked, but is getting there…like in next chapter…muwhaha. Until Next Update!_

Eyra= A-ra

**GO TO **

ht tp:// . com/blogs/2010/01/ which-teen-idol- has-the-most-dedicated- superfans/

**AND VOTE FOR JONAS BROTHERS IF U LOVE THEM!!**


	4. Mistake

**Koutai: **_Hi! Let the Extreme Evil begin!!!!!_

_**-Dream-**_

_**Flashback**_

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

_This is going to be my most evil story…you have been warned. _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! OR GOOGLE or the movie dumb and dumber_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

"**Your hair…is that natural?"**

_**She laughed lightly and touched her hair, shaking her head. **_**"It was black before I was taken, but the stress and tests have turned it pure white; a small price to pay for your safety."**_** I looked at her, about to open my mouth but she continued her story. **_**"The people who are after you and who I have escaped from want what les than .1% of the population have; a single mutation in a strand of DNA. You and I have that mutation and it is harmless to us, but it is like gold to them. They used to be a secret government company but their funding stopped because they were missing one ingredient that no one could find…until about 20 years ago anyway. Their technology is unlike anything we have ever seen or heard of, and that is how I have been able to send you these nightmares about me, to warn you in the only way I could. They will do anything to get to you and they will go anywhere to break you. You must not let them get you, for they will never let you go."**

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ I looked at the poor Lucas boy, hiding my laughter at his predicament. He had no idea what was going to happen to him…and what I was about to do. _

"Wait…What do they do with the gene?" _He asked and I was rather glad he was one of the smarter subjects because he could actually understand and follow up with decent questions. _

_I made my voice go quiet and scared, almost cracking up in the process. _"They use the gene…they use it to make clones of people, but the clones didn't last long so using their futuristic technology, they make the clones 3% human, and 97% robot. They also use it to stabilize their newest creation of animals and plant species they grow on the island. But the unique quality of the gene does not allow them to make a synthetic copy, so they always need more people with the gene."

_He nodded in understanding. _"So they kill people for this gene." _He stated and I nodded. _

"But not everyone. I am alive, only because they are careful with me and they are becoming aware that the people who have this mutation are becoming harder to find and harder to break, like me."

"Why do they need to break the person and how do they do it?" _He asked, always begging for more information and I suppose a bit more wouldn't hurt…because where he is going, everything will be useless. _

"They break us for fun and it actually makes the gene easier to extract because it enlarges when the person is suffering from pain, sadness or depression. They try to break people with many forms of torture, like inducing pain or killing someone close to them."

"One more question, for right now anyway. I heard you say that you did not know where I lived, you only knew of me. How are you here now?"

_I smiled and rolled my eyes at the stupidity of that question. _"I Googled Nick Lucas at a library, it wasn't that hard."

_In the dim light I saw his face go from serious to what looked like a 'duh, I am stupid,' face. _"Nick, do you know why the corporation finds it so easy to take people?" _I asked him, starting to smirk in an evil way and he took a few steps back from me, understanding instantly. _"It's because idiots like you actually come outside."

_I snapped my fingers just as he ran to the door and three figures jumped in front and behind him. He stopped and was about to yell when the figure in front of him pressed a rag covered in a drug to his mouth and in ten seconds he went limp in my comrade's arms. Silly, stupid boy. I walked over to my other two and nodded to one, who walked into the Lucas firehouse. He stopped and I smiled at the perfection of his curly brown hair, eyes of chocolate, and freckles that looked like the little dipper on the side of his face. Yes, he would do nicely for filling in for Nick…very nicely indeed. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I woke up to a quiet, almost silent, melody of a guitar and when I sat up, I saw Nick, playing with his eyes closed, and a soft smile on his face. I almost laughed because Nick never smiled, unless he was playing his guitar when he thought no one was watching. He opened his eyes and I saw the lack of tiredness in them and I was so glad that he wasn't plagued by another nightmare last night.

"Morning Nick." I said to him and he looked up, his smile instantly fading and his fingers stopped playing.

"Hey Joe." He replied, looking at me for a second more before putting his guitar down and stretching.

I watched Nick's eyes and saw the way they seemed to sparkle, like he was enjoying some joke only he knew. That was weird…I have never seen Nick's eyes so…I don't know…devious.

"Are you ok bro?" I asked him, letting my concern enter my normally laughter filled voice. He looked back up at me, the sparkle in his eyes gone and now all that filled them was confusion.

"I'm fine." He looked back down at his desk and finished writing something down. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me or something. Maybe I never saw that look in Nick's eyes…and maybe Kevin would get his otter that played the trumpet. Speaking of Kevin, where is he?

"Nick?" He did not look up, but his pencil paused and I knew he was listening. "Where's Kevin?"

"Jogging with Danielle." He answered, a smaller than small smile on his face and I grinned too, happy that Kevin had found someone not from Scandinavia or that was a mime.

I got up, showered, ate breakfast, all that stuff and Keivin came home, a huge smile on his face, like he always did when he was out with Dani. Nick finally slid down the pole about a minute before Macy and Stella arrived. Of course, Stella let herself and Macy in, without knocking, just because she was my girlfriend and knew where we hid the key.

"Hey guys!" She greeted us and Macy smiled at all of us and I could have sworn to see Nick return it…was he really feeling ok this morning or do I need to see an optometrist? Macy blushed so I must have seen it correctly…but then again Macy always goes red when she sees us…at least she is over her clothes ripping and screaming stage.

"Hey." All three of us answered, in perfect harmony and sync.

"So guys, where too on this beautiful summer day?" Macy asked without any sarcasm, just when rain started thundering down. Nick laughed lightly at the timing and we all starred at him like he was insane.

"Can't a guy laugh at a bad timed statement? He inquired and we all exchanged glances of 'what the heck?'

Nick's phone rang and he pulled it out and ran upstairs, yelling that he had to take this, and being the snoopy brothers we are, we walked up the stairs and listened.

"Hey, no this perfect and yeah, they are. Ok…fine…way to ruin it…ok I understand…bye." Nick closed his phone and sighed angrily and we all ran back downstairs and when Nick came down, he did not look stressed, like his voice on the phone implied he was.

"Everything ok Nick?" Kevin asked and Nick nodded saying everything was perfectly fine. The little liar.

Macy and Stella decided we watch a movie and the chose one of our favorites, "Dumb and Dumber." We all laughed at the appropriate times and of course, I acted out my favorite parts causing Macy to cry from laughter and for Nick to raise his eyebrow at me and smirk with an eye roll. But I don't know…something still seemed kind of off with him.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I opened my eyes and I wished I hadn't. I was in the lab I had seen in the nightmares that traitor Eyra sent to me. I was so stupid to go outside and fall for her little trap! How the heck was I three points shy of genius if I could pull a stunt like that! And now I was taken, gone forever and I had, truthfully, little to no hope of getting out…in fact, I pictured death before escape. _

_I looked around, trying to memorize my surroundings and found that I was in one of the giant glass containers I had seen in an earlier nightmare. My hands and feet were shackled to the cold metal wall behind me and I was suspended a few inches in the air, shirtless, I might add. I looked down at my back and almost shouted in fear when I saw bare skin and the absences of my Omni Pod. I felt naked without it, my purity ring, dog tag, and shirt. I felt violated that they would take those things from me, my four most prized possessions that I wore, excluding my guitar, drums, keyboard, and song book, and one of them I needed to live. _

_Oh god, where that planning to kill me slowly by cutting of my insulin supply? Or were they just going to let me suffer endlessly and just barely keep me alive? My heart pounded harder than I did on the drums and fear shut down all logical thoughts, but I tried to control both, not letting my captors best me. They would not break me, I would see to that. But I know this will be a hard and long road that will end in my death…I wondered if Joe and Kevin realized my absences yet? _

_I looked through the glass in front of me and all I saw was blurred shapes, but then I heard her voice. _

"Hello Nick. Let me explain a few things to you. Those nightmares, I was acting in them and the machine sent them right into your believing head. I was never in any danger, but you will soon be. In fact, I am the daughter of the guy in charge and if anyone touched me, they would lose their head. Now, you are prisoner here and I hope you…enjoy…your stay in the Prism Container."

_I was an idiot, a complete and total idiot and even after everyone warned me, ok, after the old lady warned me, I still didn't listen. I was an ignorant and stupid idiot. Redundant, I suppose to use the words stupid and idiot right next to each other, but that was what I was…oh and did I mention gullible? No, stop it Nick. Demeaning yourself will not get you out of here and it will only hurt you. I am not a stupid, gullible and ignorant idiot; I just made a mistake…a big mistake. A huge, life altering mistake. God I was an idiot. _

_I felt my container shake softly beneath my bare back and I saw a small section of the ceiling open and let down a nozzle. I starred at it curiously, only identifying it when it started hissing and a slight discoloration appeared in the air around it. Crap. I held my breath for as long as I could, I even person needs to breathe eventually…including me. So instead to going unconscious, I took a small breath and immediately felt the drug work its way into my muscles, weighing them down and I had one thought before the blackness of my mind took me; I am an idiot. _

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

Nick seemed a little off today, but I wasn't complaining because he seemed so happy! But that is why he seemed off…but he smiled at me! I mean Joe and Kevin smiled at me all the time, but I considered myself the luckiest girl on earth to have something so rare and elusive as Nick's smile be directed at me. I couldn't help but blush every time I though about it and every time I did, Stella would see the redness and ask if I was ok. And I was, I was more than ok I was perfect! How could I not be? Nick of JONAS smiled at me!!!!!

Ok, calm down Misa; don't lose your cool at this important time. Nick may have smiled cutely at you, but I will not allow myself to revert back to my normal fan girl state! No way! I've come a long way and one insanely adorable smile will not ruin it. I took a deep breathe and that seemed to help and I looked over at the group and saw Stella and Joe holding hands, Kevin texting Dani, and Nick was reading a book whose title I could not see.

"What are reading Nick?" I asked him curious so I could tell his fans what kinds of books he liked.

He looked up at me, his eyes still kind of lost in the world of the book. "Macbeth." He replied before looking back down, his eyes eagerly devouring the words like a hungry wolf.

I smirked at his love for odd classics and I pulled out my phone and updated my site, instantly getting a few replies…most saying, 'Oh wow he is so smart for understanding that book and weird of enjoying it, but we love you Nick!'

"Nick, you shouldn't be reading with company and Kevin, put the phone away." Joe ordered and both of his brother's glared at him but put down their book and phone away anyway. Somewhere from downstairs, Elvis barked and Nick looked up, but made no move to see what his dog barked about.

"Elvis?" He called and the dog in question came bounding up the stairs, stopped when he saw Nick, and growled low and threateningly. Nick's eyes grew wide with fear. But he didn't move.

"Elvis, what's wrong boy?" Joe asked, getting up and walking to the dog. Nick stood up and the poor dog whimpered in fear as Nick stepped towards him, with confusion all over his face.

"Elvis?" The dog ran back downstairs at the sound of Nick's voice and Joe followed him, telling Nick to stay up here.

Nick sat back down, a saddened and worried look on his face. We all shared the same expression, but no words were shared because we were all equally puzzled but the golden retriever's behavior. Yesterday, Nick was playing with Elvis just fine, according to Kevin, so why would he act this way today? Maybe today was just a day for people and dogs to act weird…I mean, first Nick and now his dog…something was defiantly wrong here, but what?

* * *

**Koutai: **_Hehe…I like being evil to Nick…and next chapter I will start being evil to the whole cast and it will be kinda graphic but not overly done…you have been warned. Until Next Update!_

**GO TO **

h t t p : / / w w w . l a t e n i g h t w i t h j i m m y f a l l o n . c o m / b l o g s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 1 / w h i c h – t e e n – i d o l – h a s - t h e – m o s t – d e d i c a t e d – s u p e r f a n s /

**AND VOTE FOR JONAS BROTHERS IF U LOVE THEM!!**


	5. Mirror of Lies

**Koutai: **_Hi! Time for the evil to spread and intensify….warning; not for the faint of heart!_

_**-Dream-**_

_**Flashback**_

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

* * *

_**MACY'S POV**_

"**Elvis?" He called and the dog in question came bounding up the stairs, stopped when he saw Nick, and growled low and threateningly. Nick's eyes grew wide with fear. But he didn't move. **

"**Elvis, what's wrong boy?" Joe asked, getting up and walking to the dog. Nick stood up and the poor dog whimpered in fear as Nick stepped towards him, with confusion all over his face. **

"**Elvis?" The dog ran back downstairs at the sound of Nick's voice and Joe followed him, telling Nick to stay up here. **

**Nick sat back down, a saddened and worried look on his face. We all shared the same expression, but no words were shared because we were all equally puzzled but the golden retriever's behavior. Yesterday, Nick was playing with Elvis just fine, according to Kevin, so why would he act this way today? Maybe today was just a day for people and dogs to act weird…I mean, first Nick and now his dog…something was defiantly wrong here, but what?**

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I woke up alone, a stinging pain in my left arm, near my shoulder, and my left leg had a small bandage on it and it only slightly scared me when I saw the white stained with crimson. I was back in the glass prison…the…what was it called? The Prism Container? Interesting name but who was I to judge their creativity? I was the stupid mistake making prisoner and they, my captors. _

"Hello Nicholas. In your arm we have planted a tracking chip and your leg…we sampled a bit of your DNA. Believe me it will get worse." _Eyra's voice floated up to me and I hated her, hated the people here, and hated myself for getting caged so easily. _

_They left me in silence for what I knew was hours and I began to feel the lack of insulin take its toll on my body as I began to shake and felt a bit feverish and dehydrated. But a hole in the container around me opened and a gloved hand with a shot entered and they told me it was insulin. I did not now whether to be relieved or sad that they found my life too valuable to lose because after a few days of this…I had a feeling I would want to die. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Ok…Nick was off again today…sometimes he seemed normal but when you least expected it, BAM! He turns into a lunatic that is not Nick! Kevin, Stella, Macy an I had no idea what to make of his jokes which were actually funny, his always prominent smile and how he seemed to be…_happy._

Ok, I knew Nick could be happy, but he never really showed it unless on stage. Now he…I shudder to think about it. This was not right! Did I fall into some alternate universe or something where it only affected Nick?

"Joe?" The boy in question asked me, waving his hand in front of my face. I focused in on him and he looked really concerned. "Are you ok man?" He asked, his voice filled with worry and I looked around to see Macy and Stella looking at me funny too, in fact only Kevin was too busy tying his shoe to look at me weird.

"Sorry guys, got lost in thought." I told them.

"Makes sense, that is unfamiliar territory for you." Nick joked rather meanly and Stella and Macy chuckled but stopped when I glared at them and Nick was smirking at them, oblivious to my glare.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him, unable to take his mean jokes and not Nick like stature. I stood up and grabbed his shoulders roughly and fear filled his eyes, blocking out the laughter.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, his eyes wide.

"What are _you_ doing?" I shot back and he looked confused.

"I'm trying to make people laugh." He said, like it was so obvious.

"With jokes that insult Kevin and me?" I said with such force he flinched as if hit.

"Dude chill out. They were just jokes, I didn't mean them!" He said his voice filled with fear and apology.

"Then stop with the jokes and go write another suckish song that we don't need!" I yelled at him and hurt shock filled his eyes as he ripped away from me and walked out, slamming the door with the intensity of an earthquake and I instantly regretted my words, running out after him instead of enduring the torture of Stella's, Macy's and Kevin's glares.

"Nick! Wait!" I yelled to him as soon as I saw his walking form, hands deep in pockets, head down.

He did not stop, but if anything, his pace quickened but he did not break into a run, which I was thankful for because Nick could run really quickly if he had too. I ran up to his side and slowed my pace in step with his and he refused to meet my gaze, anger raging in his deep eyes.

"Nick…" I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged in off and continued walking. But I was not put off and I walked silently with him. After three minutes Nick's phone rang and he ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked as it rang for the fourth time.

As an answer, Nick pulled it from his back pocket and hit the send button.

"What?" He asked harshly and I felt sorry for the person on the other end.

"Now is not the best time." He told the unknown person and I got the feeling that something was seriously wrong with Nick. "Fine…yes I'll do it, but so soon? Ok…ok…_ok…_bye." He hung up rather abruptly and if anything, he looked angrier.

"Nick, who was that?" I asked him softly.

"No one." He answered; the same cold tone in his voice was before. I walked in front of him and grabbed him again so he couldn't move and I forced his chin up so his gaze was level with mine.

"Nick, talk to me. What is bothering you?" I asked him, demanding a response from my younger brother.

He sighed and looked over my shoulder, anywhere but my gaze. "I feel like I am living behind a mirror of lies lately, and its not your fault or really anyone's but my own. I can't talk right now Joe; I have a job to do at home."

With that he ran out of my grip and back towards the house, full speed and it took me about three minutes of solid running to get five steps behind him. But by then, he was already throwing open the door and Stella and Macy walked out after him, giving him a weird look and their eyes followed mine as I ran passed them and straight into Kevin. And I knocked him down and over.

"Ouch. Sorry Kevin, I was running after..."

"Nick?" He guessed, crawling out from under me as I stood up an offered him a hand.

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"Right here." Answered a too cold and hateful voice and I raised my gaze to look into the wild face of my brother and I looked down to the object in his hands and my heart stopped. There was no way this was Nick.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I heard their slippery smooth voices clearly, arguing about whether or not to sedate me for this next test. Needless to say I would rather be sedated than the alternative. _

"No." _A deep and commanding mans voice interrupted them. _"Do it without. More stress on his mind, the easier the work is for us. It is possible he will faint from the pain itself though."

_That voice sent chills through my spine and froze my very core and I didn't even bother to hide my fear as the glass in front of me opened and they undid my legs and then my arms, watching me fall and then stand unsteadily. I would have run, if not for the gun at my temple. I was not ready to die yet. _

_I was pushed roughly into the center of the lab like room and my eyes picked up nine glass containers, five of which were empty, three beakers filled with blood, and all of the people here, except for Eyra, wore a silver one piece jumpsuit with a blue logo that looked like a NC and a blue face mask. Eyra wore a shorter than short jean skirt, a white tee and a silver and blue scarf. She smiled coldly at me and I glared. Someone put a blind fold over my eyes and soon they were pulling me blindly through halls, each of which had a different smell, whether of perfume, blood, or alcohol, my nose always cringed. _

_We finally stopped and I was pushed roughly into a room and I fell onto my knees and the door behind me slammed closed. Someone took off the blindfold and folded it carefully on a silver tray and I stood up and looked at the giant white table in this dark and dank room. I was forced onto the table and held down by two huge and rough men, each disfigured in either their face or hands. One of the men had seven fingers on one hand and six on the other and the other had three eyes. Who I assumed to be the doctor walked around and secured leather straps around my arms, legs, head and midriff. _

_My heart beat so loudly that I was surprised they did not stop and stare or laugh at my fear. I had no idea what was going to happen, no idea where I was, and no idea if my brother's were even looking for me yet. Right now, I was alone and terrified with no one here to tell me it would be ok…and it would not be ok…even with someone here. _

_I watched the doctor take off her mask and pull back her long golden hair, her face in a scowl as she gazed at me. _

"It's always the cute ones they send to me!"_ She complained as she took up a large knife like thing. _

_I watched her, my gaze widening in fear and I breathed quietly through my mouth, my fear mounting to an all time high as she press the knife to the exposed right side of my stomach. She swabbed the area clean and looked once at me before pressing the cold knife into my skin and screamed from the pain, but was unable to move away, to make it stop. I was helpless. The fire brought on by the knife was not extinguished by my blood as she pressed deeper, causing me to again scream, only higher pitched. _

_She brought a cloth to my wound and soaked it in my blood as I bit my tongue to not cry out as she started sewing the wound back together. Each pierce of the needle brought on a new wave of sting and when she was done she cleaned it out with rubbing alcohol, causing me to howl from the burn. But apparently she wasn't one yet. _

_As the pain ebbed away slightly, I tried to relax against the table, knowing full well that if I was to tense, the pain would be so much worse. She took out scissors and snipped off the end of one of my curls and put it in a test tube and closed it before picking up a large needle and brought it to my arm. She looked at the clear liquid. _

"This will sting a lot but it will help us extract your gene less painfully." _She told me and even if I could have nodded, I wouldn't have. _

_She pushed the needle in my arm and started to slowly drain the contents. It didn't sting, it hurt worse than the time Joe slammed a drum stick down on my hand, and that HURT! But this ignited a fire inside my arm and it raced through my veins, leaving nothing untouched by its scorching race and when it hit my heart I cried out, unable to take the flames and I embraced the black of my mind. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

Nick stood, right in front of us, his normally serious face morphed into one only seen in horror movies, just when the murder was about to happen. Nick's eyes were huge, his pupils dilated and his face pale with one corner of his lips twisted upwards in an evil smirk. He started laughing lightly at our fear, but it was no the laugh Joe and I loved to hear, it was cold, humorless, and insane. His eyes stopped briefly on Joe and then on me and I saw the lack of control, the joy, the hate, the anger, and unstableness. This man, though look like Nick he may, was definitely not our little brother.

He tossed the object, the gun, about a foot in the air before catching perfectly and aiming it carefully at Joe.

"Nick…I'm sorry about…what I said man…I didn't mean it!" Joe stuttered and Nick laughed again, cold and amused.

"If you think that is what this is about, then think again Joseph." He sneered.

Nick NEVER called Joe his full name. I met Joe's gaze and he looked at me, too stunned to see the truth.

"Who are you and where is Nick?" I asked him, making my own voice low and cold.

"I am Nick…just different from what you are used to." He said, fingering the gun rather lovingly. "I am right here."

Joe shook his head. "You are not our brother. You're a monster."

Nick's smirk faded. "A monster I may be but only if I pull the trigger. And I assure you, I am, in every possible way, your brother."

"No." I said, standing up all the way very slowly and Nick's eyes followed my movement, the gun quite steady in his hand as he kept it trained on Joe's heart. "Our brother would rather die than pull a gun on Joe. Nick and Joe are tighter than tight and he would rather shoot himself than his own brother. You are not Nick."

The fake Nick looked at the gun in his hands, shrugged and flicked a switch before putting it down his pants. I glanced at Joe and Joe glanced back, each of our gazes saying What the heck? Nick ran his fingers through his curls and smiled. He walked over to Joe, who flinched every step Nick took and Nick knelt down, grabbed a fist full of Joe's hair and yanked up, him smiling slightly at Joe's pain.

"Why Nick?" Joe asked, his voice shaking a bit.

Nick smirked. "Because I need to. If you tell anyone about what I am doing to you both, and will be doing to you both…then a bullet finds your brother's heart. So if Kevin tells, Joe here dies and if Joe tells, he watches Kevin die."

This was not our brother.

* * *

**Koutai: **_Yes. I. Did. Until Next Update!_


	6. Nothing is Right

**Koutai: **_Hi! Time for the evil to spread and intensify….warning; not for the faint of heart! It will get so much worse, I can promise you that. _

_**-Dream-**_

_**Flashback**_

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

* * *

_**KEVIN'S POV**_

**The fake Nick looked at the gun in his hands, shrugged and flicked a switch before putting it down his pants. I glanced at Joe and Joe glanced back, each of our gazes saying What the heck? Nick ran his fingers through his curls and smiled. He walked over to Joe, who flinched every step Nick took and Nick knelt down, grabbed a fist full of Joe's hair and yanked up, him smiling slightly at Joe's pain. **

"**Why Nick?" Joe asked, his voice shaking a bit. **

**Nick smirked. "Because I need to. If you tell anyone about what I am doing to you both, and will be doing to you both…then a bullet finds your brother's heart. So if Kevin tells, Joe here dies and if Joe tells, he watches Kevin die." **

**This was not our brother. **

* * *

NICK'S POV

After scaring my 'brothers' I knocked them out and put them to bed, knowing my programmed acting skills would far surpass their suspicion. I waited downstairs for about an hour, texting Eyra about what happened and she praised me, happy that I was able to cast fear into the hearts of the oblivious and she told me that my less superior other was holding out and he liked to glare at her. What else was new?

I heard Joe wake up, screaming and I smirked before putting on a worried and scared mask as I crashed up the stairs, yelling his name.

"Joe!" I yelled, running over to his bed and he scooted far away from me and fell off the bed.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled his voice filled with fear and Kevin jumped from his bunk, holding a baseball bat. I was so happy I hid the gun before they woke up. He ran to me and hit my arm, causing me to cry out in pain and I put a look of shock on my face.

"Kevin what the heck!" I yelled at him, tears forming in my eyes as I held my throbbing arm.

"Stay away from him!" He told me, raising the bat again and hitting me in the knee, causing me to fall.

Though I wanted to, I did not strike back, it was crucial that they believed me to be their brother still after their 'nightmare.'

"Stop!" I managed to yell through the pain and I looked at Kevin, my eyes blurred from tears and he stopped, the bat raised in midair, shock in his eyes.

"Nick?" He asked quietly.

"Who else?" I spat out, closing my eyes from the pain in my knee and arm. This was not in the job description.

"Nick?" Joe said and I looked to him, my eyes still hurt and afraid. "Oh god…Nick!" He ran to me and hugged me tightly and I hissed in pain as he grabbed my arm. Kevin dropped the bat with a thud and knelt to my eye level.

"How do I know you are the real Nick?" He inquired, and he was supposed to be the easy one.

"Who else would I be? An evil clone? What the heck guys?" I said, pulling away from Joe and standing unsteadily, putting very little weight on my bruising knee. "One second I am downstairs, the next Joe screams and I am attacked! What the heck!" I yelled to them, not holding back my anger and I put in an iota of fear, knowing that would guilt trip them.

Kevin looked at me in confusion. "Wait, you were downstairs this entire time and Joe and I were up here…napping?"

"Yes!" I said, putting every ounce of patience into that one word, but it came out stressed. Hmm, nice effect.

"So it was a dream…" Joe said and we both looked at him. "Nick, you pulled a gun on me!" He told me and I made my eyes widen in shock and my mouth opened a little.

"What?" I asked him quietly, not able to believe this…ok, I could, but hey, I was acting.

"I had the same dream…Nick pulling a gun on Joe and then hurting him…" Kevin said, as if I weren't right in front of him.

"Guys, it was just a nightmare. After I ran back inside, you both went upstairs and I stayed down here. Why would I pull a gun on Joe, my own brother? How could you believe for one second that that was real? Why did you hit me with your signed Yankees baseball bat?" I asked them, starting out calm and then anger and hysteria found its way in…I was a genius…and I was not three measly points shy like my inferior.

Kevin looked down, ashamed and I shook my head in anger and turned away, limping to the fire pole on a knee that ached too much to support all of my weight. Joe was instantly by my side, helping me walk, but not to the fire poles, but to a chair and Kevin ran off to get ice. When he came back up he carried two bags filled with ice and he kept on saying who sorry he was as he put the ice on my knee and arm. I did not forgive…he beat me with a freaking baseball bat!!!

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I woke up in a white padded room…and to my horror, in a straight jacket which was connected to the wall with a steel cord. And I always thought Joe or Kevin would be in one of these before me. But then again, I never really though any of us, me especially, would be in this situation. But at least, for now, I still had my sanity…including very sore muscles. I sat up, which is really hard to do without the use of your upper limbs and I leaned against the padded wall, waiting for whatever torture they would come up with. _

_But they did not come. I was alone for hours and if they thought this was torture, than they needed to hire a new torture expert. I was Nick Lucas and I was used to being alone, in fact, most of the time I wanted to be alone. I heard some yelling outside my door and dismissed it as something they would use to raise my hopes and I heard a few gun shots and I yawned, bored already. If I was in danger, there was not much I could do about it. _

_The door to my room slammed opened and…could it be? Joe and Kevin flew into the room, saw me and exclaimed in happiness, running to me and hugged me tightly. After a moment, Kevin pulled out a large knife but before he started to cut away the straight jacket, a bullet found the back of his head and my heart stopped with his and I was too shocked to move, scream, or breathe. Joe screamed Kevin's names and held me tightly but let go and grabbed the knife from Kevin's unmoving hands and started to move to me again, but one more bullet was fired and Joe collapsed right next to me and tears fell and I screamed in tormented pain and horror._

_JOE, KEVIN!!!! Not them…please let this be some sick joke…but no…they were here, in front of my very eyes, not breathing, no moving, and only a trickle of their blood flowing form their wound as their hearts did not circulate their blood. I sobbed and sobbed, unable to believe that my brothers were…_

_I was unable to do anything when two lab workers dragged them out with laughter at my pain and then they cleaned up the blood and Eyra walked in, a smile on her hideously cold face. _

"Hehe." _She laughed menacingly as she sat next to me. _"That was just a taste of what you will see in Mirage. You won't know what is real or fake…and for now, that was fake, a simulation. But this…is not."

_She told me holding out a small portable DVD player and my tears stopped when it set in that Joe and Kevin were not dead but my heart was still stressed and pained, knowing it would get worse. She hit play and I saw me, only it wasn't me, holding a gun pointed at Joe's heart and the terrified looks on Joe and Kevin's faces. _

"This is the power we have. Your clone will do anything we say and if we want him too, he will pull that trigger. Right now, your brothers think that was a nightmare, one of our specialties here in Nightmare Corp. There is a chance they could find out the difference so whatever you see in here, could be very real…or it can be fake. That was only a taster. Enjoy, as I know I will." _She stood up and left me alone, in full realization of the predicament my brothers' and I faced, and I was not sure which one was worse. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I felt so bad about what Kevin did to Nick and I could tell that Nick was still angry at him…but who wouldn't be? He it him with a baseball bat! But his arm and knees looked fine, bruised, but fine and Nick could walk almost normally now, which seemed to please him a bit, but as he sat down, he returned to his surly, silent mood.

"Nick?" He looked over to me, question in his dark eyes.

"It's not Kevin's fault. If you would have seen the dream, you would have understood." I told him and to my surprise, he pursued his lips and scowled.

"And if you would have seen mine you would have believed me." Nick snapped back, turning his attention back to the TV.

I looked at him, shocked he was still mad about that. "But they stopped didn't they?" I asked him and he tensed and got a weird look in his eye.

"Only after she died." He stood up and walked over to his bed and sat at his desk, pulling a notebook over and he started writing, a look of irritation on his face. I sighed and left him alone, knowing he would feel better after he vented in a song or two.

I walked downstairs to find Kevin pouring himself a glass of juice. "How is he?" He asked when he looked up at me, his voice riddled with remorse.

I grimaced, "Pretty angry still, but he is writing and should calm down after a song or two, you know Nick. He loves music and it is the only thing he vents in."

Kevin nodded, "His world is one of music. I always found it funny how into his songs he gets on or off stage and how he moves with the beat. And only we know why he does that. When he writes, it's like a piece of his heart goes into his songs and he can easily connect with everything he writes…"

I looked at Kevin weirdly. "Ok, weird rant Kevin, true, but strange. I bet Nick is already forgiving you as we speak."

* * *

NICK'S POV

That stupid, arrogant, rude, oblivious, nut job bother of a brother! How in the world could my inferior other stand this kind if idiocy? How could he still be as sane as he is from 17 years of this! I've only been here about two days and I was already going crazy! Props to that kid, but I wouldn't want to be in his shoes now. I knew what they did to people to get the precious gene…I helped them with it until they changed my face, name and personality. Now I was a stand in…not the best job especially with these morons!

And how the heck did Nick write these stupid songs so easily?!?! I flipped through his song books and read through the ones that weren't published yet and Nick wrote off to the sides which ones his brother's had not seen yet…perfect. Let me see, there was one called World War 3, Black Keys, Who I Am, Conspiracy theory, Rose Garden, Olive and an Arrow, State of Emergency, Stay…jackpot! This would last me quite awhile if I was careful. Nick, maybe you aren't as inferior as I thought, you are three points shy of a genius after all.

I found where he wrote the melodies and I played the song Black Keys, knowing perfectly that Joe and Kevin would hear it. As soon as I played the last chord, they were up the stairs and clapping and I looked up, seemingly surprised to see them there. I knew Nick got way into his music so I had to as well.

"That was another masterpiece Nick." Kevin told me and I just looked at him, holding the anger from my eyes and just keeping the normal serious stare. He flinched slightly under my gaze and I let it soften a bit. And Kevin chanced a small smile which I returned, hoping it would suffice, but nope. The annoying brother Kevin walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him.

"I'm sorry Nick." He whispered and I nodded.

"I know and I forgive you." I whispered back and Kevin hugged me lightly from behind and one thing Nick and I had in common is that we hated hugs…though sometimes we both secretly liked them. This was not one of those times but I relaxed in his arms, ignoring my discomfort. When he let go I was so relieved, again, this was not in the very vague job description!!!!

"Told you after he wrote a song everything would be all good!" Joe told Kevin, punching him lightly in the shoulder and I rolled my eyes and stood up, grabbing my cell phone and opening it to a text from Macy, the overly obsessed fan girl. Why did Nick give her this number?

**Hi! I just got done with practice, want to talk?**

I looked at the text and smirked at it and Joe and Kevin walked over but I hid it from them and jumped onto my bed.

**Sure Mace. What's up?**

It took her a minute to reply back, probably out of shock that a Lucas was texting her back, and I held down a smile as I imagined her clutching her heart in happiness and jumping while squealing.

**Yay you answered! Not much, just really bored because Stella is off at some fashion show. You?**

I texted her quickly, knowing Nick was quick at texting.

**Not much. Kevin hit me in the arm and knee with a baseball bat, I wrote a new song, and now I am bored and slightly sore. **

I waited, looking up to see Joe and Kevin off doing their own thing, Joe throwing a hacky sack in the air and catching it and Kevin fiddling with his guitar. How boring.

**Ouch. What happened?**

I smiled, wanting to have a conversation with this brunette in person instead of over phone.

**Tell you over a walk? **

Her text was immediate.

**Sure, I'll meet you outside your house in five minutes. Bye!**

I smiled and stood up, telling Joe and Kevin Macy and I were going for a walk and they smirked and nodded.

"If your knee starts bugging you, call us and we will pick up in the car." Kevin told me and I nodded.

True to her word, Macy was outside the firehouse in five minutes and I told what happened as we walked, and she exclaimed her sorrow and I smiled. So this was why Nick had her number she was an adorable friend…Time for the clone to have some unauthorized fun with Nick's girl.

* * *

**Koutai: **_I like messing with the character's…this will be a fun story to write. Until Next Update!_


	7. One More Breath

**Koutai: **_Hi! It will get so much worse, I can promise you that. I hate filler chapters!_

_I stand corrected. Who I Am will take the cake as my most evil story…if you read it, you will understand. _

_**-Dream-**_

_**Flashback**_

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

* * *

**NICK'S POV**

**I smiled and stood up, telling Joe and Kevin Macy and I were going for a walk and they smirked and nodded. **

"**If your knee starts bugging you, call us and we will pick up in the car." Kevin told me and I nodded. **

**True to her word, Macy was outside the firehouse in five minutes and I told what happened as we walked, and she exclaimed her sorrow and I smiled. So this was why Nick had her number she was an adorable friend…Time for the clone to have some unauthorized fun with Nick's girl. **

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_One more breath is all someone needs to survive, and yet the action is coming so slowly and it comes unwanted. I wasn't ready to die yet, but taking one more breath after my last just kept getting harder. _

_I sat, feeling dead, in the corner of my padded cell, starring at the door, where the second simulation with Joe, Kevin, Big Man, and Frankie were there, trying to rescue me and they all died, except for Frankie, who they kept alive as a test subject. But I knew this was not real. They would never bring Frankie along…but then why did it hurt so much to see the fake visions? Maybe it was better this way…me locked away, slowing losing my sanity while my brothers, family, friends and fans remain oblivious to my absences, content with living their lives. Yes…it was better if they did not find out. _

_But what if they did? What if one of these simulations was reality and I did not realize it until it was too late? If it ever was real…I would allow myself to die…I could not lose my brothers…_

_Eyra waltzed in the room and I did not even glance up. I only knew it was her from the distinct lack of silver boots and the gold and glittering high heels. She knelt down in front of me and looked oddly at me while she brought out two needles, one with my daily dose of insulin and one was empty. I hated how I only got one insulin shot a day, if they weren't careful, I could die from the toll my diabetes takes on me from the lack of it. _

_She gave me the insulin without a wince as she pierced my arm and I bit my lip to bear the burning and she drew blood with the second one. She got up and left without a single word or unnecessary glance and once again, I was back to silent contemplation. _

_I closed my eyes, ready for either another sleepless nights or one filled with nightmares…personally I had no idea which was worse. The nightmares always included the ones I loved and us being happy until tragedy struck and I was alone, calling their names. They never answered. Or recently, they have been rejecting me and beating me, like I know they would never do, and yet, it hurt even though it was fake. But I was not broken yet…_

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

I looked up to the ma that held my hand as well as my heart. He was smiling slightly, his eyes soft as he looked at me from the corners of them and my smile and blush grew.

"Nick Lucas is smiling at me…" I whispered, intending to be funny and he chuckled, his smile growing.

"Why would I not smile at you Ms. Misa?" He asked me playfully and I looked away, unable to believe this was not a dream.

"Oh you know…you never really smile." I told him, making my smile disappear and his faded quickly and we had what Joe called a straight face contest'…creative I know.

I was pretty good but this was Nick's normal face so I had a feeling this was one competition I would not win. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't try. I looked into his lovely and deep brown eyes and I tried me hardest not to freak out at how close they were to my face as I got lost in the intensity of them. I felt my cheeks go red as he gave me his famous intense stare. I had to bite my tongue to not squeal out and lose. He leaned in a bit closer, his eyes playful but his expression still straight and serious. Oh dear Neptune, how was he so good at this?!?I broke and I smiled looking down and he smirked, knowing all alone he would win as he drew back.

"You cheated." I told him, faking a pout.

"Oh did I?" He said bringing my chin over to face him and I got lost in his eyes. "Well, let me make it up to you." He whispered and he leaned in closer and stopped when our noses were touching. I could barley remember how to breathe, and I lost the ability to think.

"Better?" He whispered, his eyes still very light and happy, but I was too lost to notice the oddity of that.

I shook my head and he smirked, leaning in closer until a mere inch separated our lips. "Macy, I want you to know…I always had a crush on you." He closed the distance between us and I shut down, but did not faint.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss with Nick Lucas, my life, my dreams finally perfect. But something seemed off. It wasn't as perfect as I imagined…but then again even Nick couldn't ride and find a unicorn to sweep me away on.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine and he opened his eyes slowly and smiled and one formed on my lips too. He brushed the hair from my face and we just sat there, looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

NICK'S POV

Nick did not know what he was missing out on by keeping his little crush a secret. This girl was…wow. I was surprised Nick would let her slip so easily through his fingers…that idiot. He only listened to his heart with all the _wrong_ women and used his head for the right one. That idiot. Well, I was not going to make that mistake. I might as well make a good life for me because I would be here until I died…fun.

I spent an hour with her, all the time forgetting about the pain in my arm and knee as we talked, walked, and kissed once more in goodbye. Yes, I could very easily live this life…I walked in, unable to wipe the smile off of my face and Joe looked up at me with a smirk of his own.

"I take it the walk went well." He told me, major hinting in his tone.

My smile faded as I acted like my original. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well you are smiling and Macy was glowing when she walked pass." Joe told me, his smirk growing. "About time little bro." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "So, are you a couple?"

I nodded bashfully with a hint of secrecy and Joe smirked and rolled his eyes, doing a fist pump at the same time. "Did you kiss?" He asked me.

"Who are you, Stella?" I retorted.

"Did you?" He egged on and I sighed, knowing this would go on, even if I killed him, he would be haunting my dreams.

"Yes." I stiffly said, acting like I was annoyed with him and Joe jumped and danced a bit before running upstairs to tell Kevin and I followed him; better to get this torture over with sooner than later.

"Nick is growing up and he found the right girl…it's about time little brother!" Kevin told me as soon as I trudged slowly up the stairs and I smiled and walked over to my guitar, ignoring them as I 'created' a new song. In reality, I memorized it while the brothers were asleep.

They walked over to me as I closed my eyes and let the melody flow from my fingers as I sang the first verse.

It's hard to believe,  
Where we are now.  
Your hand in mine, babe,  
Feels right somehow.  
But now it's okay,  
So don't make a sound.  
Cause its almost perfect,  
So, baby, Don't you look down.

I opened my eyes to stare at my brother's, my fingers never stopping like my voice did and they got the message and went downstairs, leaving me to 'my' song. Life was good for now, but what would happen when I ran out of prewritten songs?

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ It was a battle to keep my eyes open as the night fell outside, at least, I hoped it was night because I could not see outside and I really had no hope of ever seeing it again, that and they just turned off the lights in my little room. I closed my eyes and opened them when my door creaked open, to find a petite form slink into the shadows after the door closed with a slight click. I moved into a more comfortable position against the wall, useless because when you are in a stupid straight jacket, nothing is comfortable. The figure watched me move and I warily watched it and it crawled over to me and sat in front of me, putting a cold finger to my lips. _

_Wait…I knew those brown eyes, that long brown hair, and the competitive gleam in those dark eyes. Macy reached into her back pocket and silently pulled out her switch knife, the one I gave her after she was almost mugged. She cut off my straight jacket and I stretched my arms and they both cracked softly and it felt good to be able to move them again. _

_I did not want to believe this was real until I was out of here, but so far, it seemed like it was. Macy was here, not dead and I could move for the first time in…how long was I here? But I couldn't take another let down, this would be my third, but my first with Macy. She grabbed my hand urgently and pulled me to the door, listening before opening it again and she glanced around before pulling me out with her._

_She pulled me along, hiding in corners and shadows as guards passed and I felt my hopes raise as we ran on, casting a small light into the darkness these people managed to shroud me in. I wanted to talk to her, to tell her, finally, about my year long crush on her, but I knew it would have to wait until we were both safe. I just hoped that would be an opportunity. _

_Macy stopped in front of me suddenly and I almost hit her. She turned, her eyes sad yet mean, her voice cold yet soft. _

"I never loved you. I don't even care enough to save you."

_I turned as I felt the amused glares of guards as they grabbed me, my heart breaking and my mind cursing. I should have known this was fake…and yet Macy may feel that exact same way about me…which is why I put off telling her. And now that I heard her, even if it wasn't her, say it, my heart broke but I willed my face to remain impassive. _

"You are not very bright, are you?" _The Not-Macy asked me and I glared at her and she laughed. _

_I guess I wasn't…_

* * *

**Koutai: **_Don't comment on how short it is please because I know it is short. It is only a stupid filler and the next chapter will be EPIC!!! Until Next Update!_


	8. Barely Alive

**Koutai: **_Hi! _

_I stand corrected. Who I Am takes the cake as my most evil story…if you read it, you will understand. _

_**-Dream-**_

_**Flashback**_

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_**She pulled me along, hiding in corners and shadows as guards passed and I felt my hopes raise as we ran on, casting a small light into the darkness these people managed to shroud me in. I wanted to talk to her, to tell her, finally, about my year long crush on her, but I knew it would have to wait until we were both safe. I just hoped that would be an opportunity. **_

_**Macy stopped in front of me suddenly and I almost hit her. She turned, her eyes sad yet mean, her voice cold yet soft. **_

"**I never loved you. I don't even care enough to save you." **

_**I turned as I felt the amused glares of guards as they grabbed me, my heart breaking and my mind cursing. I should have known this was fake…and yet Macy may feel that exact same way about me…which is why I put off telling her. And now that I heard her, even if it wasn't her, say it, my heart broke but I willed my face to remain impassive. **_

"**You are not very bright, are you?" **_**The Not-Macy asked me and I glared at her and she laughed. **_

_**I guess I wasn't…**_

* * *

**KEVIN'S POV **

I was so happy for Nick and_ finally _telling Macy how he felt about her and now we would have a new number one hit! Ok…that sounded really selfish…But I was so happy that Nick was happy…but now I would have to get used to happy and in love Nick and Macy would be the same…if not more of a hazard…this would be interesting.

Joe and I went back upstairs after twenty minutes, knowing Nick would be done with the song, and he was. He was sitting in his bed, texting who I presumed to be Macy.

"Hey bro." Joe said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey." Nick replied, glancing up, his eyes brighter than normal. Here we go.

But he didn't say a word about Macy as he put his phone in his pocket and stood up, Joe standing with him. Joe followed his every movement and Nick looked at him weirdly until he finally gave in.

"I give, what's up?" He asked and Joe just smiled and shook his head and Nick sighed, never used to Joe's oddness. "Whatever." Nick said walking away and Joe's smile vanished.

"Something's not right."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I remembered them dragging me roughly away from the she-demon impersonating Macy. I remembered them forcing me into a large room with mirrors for walls and a white floor and ceiling. I remembered three guys and one girl walk in and they surrounded me, two of the guys grabbing me from behind. I remembered the remaining two, one the girl from earlier, approach me and rip off my shirt and the cold air blasted my chest as I forced the fear out of my face. If I showed fear, they would show no mercy. _

_I remembered seeing the man pull out a sharp but short knife and the women pulled out a rag and a bowl of clear liquid. I remembered the guy putting his knife to my chest, in the middle, a few inches below my neck and he pushed down and I bit my tongue to hold back a scream and I tasted the metallic taste of blood. I remembered him pulling the knife down, until one inch above my belly button and pulling it out, calmly grabbing a cloth that smelled strongly of something I could not identify. _

_I remembered feeling a fire beneath my skin as he pressed the rag soaked in the liquid to the wound he created and I remembered screaming and being unable to get away from the pain they so easily caused me. He took off the rag and I found the courage to look down and I saw an angry red scar at the top, and an open wound dripping blood onto the floor towards the bottom. I looked up and saw my pale face, eyes wide with fear and pain, in the mirrored wall. I also saw the distinct lack of what Joe called 'sparkle' in my eyes and I saw the longing when I thought of Joe. _

_The man pressed the rag to the other half and I howled in pain as the fire reignited and burned, hotter than before, and I could barely see a thing through my tearing eyes. I remember the women bending over to wipe up my blood, her expression of interest and then she brought out a needle and when the guy finally took the rag off of my stomach, she pricked my arm and drew more blood. I remembered feeling weak from the amount of blood I had already lost and I remember the guy taking a new rag and pressing it to my nose and me inhaling a sickly sweet smell and I remembered the blackness that claimed me. _

_I remembered waking up, back in my padded cell, with my old friend the straight jacket giving me the worst hug in history and my chest burned with each breath I took. I remembered laughter outside my cell at them successfully getting to my gene. I remember wishing for Joe and Kevin to come and save me. I remember wishing to die. _

* * *

NICK'S POV

There was no reason for me not to be happy right now, but I had to hold it back and be the boring mess that was Nick Lucas. But I was happy! They got the gene from Nick, so he was eternally theirs, Macy was mine, and the brothers were ignorant, just like always. Life was good right now.

But what exactly did Nick do all day? Music was not my thing and reading could only hold my attention for so long…I know! I'll go watch Macy's charity volleyball game in an hour. But I still had 45 minutes until I needed to go…

"Nick? Can Joe and I talk to you?" Kevin asked me, sliding downstairs, with Joe next to him on the other pole.

The perfect time wasting opportunity. "Sure, what's up?"

They said nothing, Joe walking in front of me and Kevin blocking me behind. Ok, this is weird.

"Umm, Joe Kevin? You're both starting to freak to me out." I informed them but they did not move.

"You are freaking_ us_ out Nicholas." Joe said and I stiffened from the use of my full name. What did they know?

* * *

_ELVIS'S POV-YES THE DOG_

_ Joe let me in after I found my daily dose of joy running in circles, trying to bit this infernal thing the humans called a tail, but I called my enemy. I ran over to where I saw my master's back and stopped a few feet away, next to Kevin, and I lowered my ears back and growled at the Not-Master Nick. _

_This was so obvious. He smelled of metal and shocky wires and not of my Nick. He even looked down at me differently. There was no love in his heartless eyes and I saw the suppressed urge to kick me. I ran forward and tried to attack the Not Nick, but he moved to fast and got out of my way. At least he had some sense. But I was Elvis! I would not let my prey, whether it be my chew toy, my tail, or this Not Nick get away!_

_Joe tried to grab my collar but I scooted low beneath his grasp and jumped, latching firmly onto the Not Nick's arm and he screamed while I got a mouthful of what tasted like wires and blood. Something harshly shocked my tongue and I let go, whimpering as the Not Nick panted in fake pain and shock, when I knew it was really anger. Joe ran passed me, hitting me hard in the head as the first act of punishment, for he still thought the Not Nick was Nick. _

_He exclaimed in frustration when Not Nick did not let him see the wound but two against one is not fair so Not Nick showed them in the end and I saw liquid drip from his wrist into the cloth Kevin held and a few wires poked out. Joe and Kevin expressed their confusion but Not Nick jumped up and kicked them both in the heads and they fell to the ground in a crash. _

_He starred at his arm and I watched the fake skin stretch back over it, leaving no trace of my teeth. He walked over to me and I growled, daring him to come closer, but he did and he held my mouth firmly closed and looked straight into my eyes, saying this I did not understand. _

_My doggie heart started racing in fear from his hatred filled gaze and from his low tone and I bolted from his grasp, unable to take the anger in his voice and I went to the corner and shook in fear as I watched the Not Nick pick up Joe and Kevin and throw them other his shoulders and walked upstairs, a frown on his face. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Darkness envelops me in its cold hug, making me seem more alone than ever in this cell, as well as this world. I did not dare to fall asleep from fear of witnessing another nightmare that I knew lurked just below the surface of my mind, waiting to suffocate me in its unbreakable hold. _

_I know its stupid to fear a nightmare but here, I am beginning to lose sense of time and reality. It is always impossible to tell if anything I see or if any of these things are actually happening to me. My nightmares seem as real as this life and when I think I am awake; my life is like living in my worst dreams. I have seen Joe, Kevin and Big Man all die. I have seen Frankie get taken away for torturous tests. I have seen Macy reject me and give me up to the people that caused me this pain. What else was there for me to witness?_

_The door banged open, only I didn't care for the loud boom it created and neither did anyone on the outside. I guess there was more for me to endure after all, but what could it be this time? I did not bother moving as two figures entered the dark room and the lights gradually turned on so I wasn't blinded and the two figures became known. _

_No…Not again…The curls and layers, their struts and smirks may be the same, but I knew it was not them. Their eyes, normally so kind and joking, were now coated in a layer of hatred and of anger. They advanced towards me, not bothering to close the door, and cracked their knuckles and I braced myself for what I knew would hurt my heart the most. _

_I kept my eyes vacant as I tried to move into another place, another world, one where all of this did not exist, but I could only unintentionally achieve that whenever I played my music and, needless to say, there was no guitar here and even if there was, how could I play it? _

_My "brothers" advanced and the Kevin picked me easily up and slammed me against the padded wall and I struggled to keep the pain my heart cried of from my face. Kevin kneed me in the gut one, two, three times and I was left breathless and feeling as though my ribs had been bruised. Kevin threw me, literally, to Joe, who caught me easily and put me down, his lips an inch from my ear and I repressed a shiver as his hot breath scorched my neck. _

"Little vermin, you don't deserve to be saved."

* * *

**NICK'S POV**

I had to erase Kevin and Joe's memories, using up my two 'for emergency's only,' critical supplies. Honestly the stuff my people came up with was so amazing and useful and yet they only used them for their stupid gene research…but then again, none of their inventions would run without it and I wouldn't be living and breathing right now. But that is beside the point. That dog needed to be put down! I was this close to exposing the fact I was not their loving brother, but rather a 97% robot clone of him. Yeah, I can imagine that conversation so well…It involves swearing and me getting run over by lawnmowers and attacked by dogs while the idiot brothers go on the impossible search to find the island of my people. I was distracted by my phone vibrating…Eyra.

"Hey." I told her, dropping my disguise while the two sleep beauties were still cursed.

"I heard what happened and that dog needs to be taken care of." She informed me, her voice calm but angry.

"I know my sweet and I gave him the stare so he is too petrified by me to do that again." I said to her, wishing I was by her side.

She giggled. "That's my Nick. I can't wait until I transfer over there so we can be together again but for now stay with that mongrel whore Macy. Keep the cover." She sounded so pissed at me 'dating' a real purebred human and not her.

"I know and I will…but hey, she is not you and she never will be. I have to go, Joe is stirring. Love you."

"Love you too."

I killed the phone and turned to watch Joe wriggle around for twenty seconds before opening his eyes and I adopted Nick's trademark serious look as Joe looked to me in confusion.

"Geez, how many naps can one guy take?" I asked him, letting a small hint of humor enter my voice and Joe smiled.

"Weren't you going to Macy's game?" He asked and I nodded and looked at my watch and then outside.

"I was but that was before it started storming. She is coming over in a few minutes," I lied, smoothly texting her out of Joe's field of vision.

Joe nodded and got up, and woke Kevin and told him Macy was coming over and he was going to invite Stella. Could my day get any worse?

* * *

**Koutai: **_This chapter was Epic because I wrote in a dog's point of view. Yes. In other words, not epic at all cause I am so brain dead. Until Next Update!_


	9. WHAT!

**Koutai: **_Hi! Sorry it took so long…well longer than normal to update!_

_**-Dream-**_

_**Flashback**_

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

* * *

**NICK'S POV**

**I killed the phone and turned to watch Joe wriggle around for twenty seconds before opening his eyes and I adopted Nick's trademark serious look as Joe looked to me in confusion. **

"**Geez, how many naps can one guy take?" I asked him, letting a small hint of humor enter my voice and Joe smiled. **

"**Weren't you going to Macy's game?" He asked and I nodded and looked at my watch and then outside.**

"**I was but that was before it started storming. She is coming over in a few minutes," I lied, smoothly texting her out of Joe's field of vision. **

**Joe nodded and got up, and woke Kevin and told him Macy was coming over and he was going to invite Stella. Could my day get any worse?**

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_**-I ran, my heart pumping wildly in fear but my determination was too great to be deterred by something as petty as the shake of fear. I wanted too, no, I needed too, and yet I knew I should not. I jumped over rough tree roots, my bare feet almost silent against the dry gnarled bark and then my objective, my targets, came into view. They were sitting and standing, waiting for me to catch up and to run away with me. Little did those fools know they would not take another step. **_

_**Joe stood and Kevin smiled and my dad walked next to Big Man while Stella panted slightly as she stood and Macy beamed. All wore an urgent, yet loving and care filled expression, not able to see what was about to happen, what I was going to do. Normally, this sight would have warmed the iceberg of my heart and bring tears of pure happiness, but alas, I have no heart. **_

_**I slowed to a walk and allowed myself to relax into Joe's warm and comforting hug as he stifled his own sobs. **_

"**We missed you Nick." **_**He whispered, his voice so full of love. **_**"We thought we would be too late…" **

"**You were." **

_**Finally, I pulled the dagger from my back pocket and stabbed Joe straight in the back, piercing his now still heart. I heard the screams but I tuned them out, too absorbed in my task to get distracted by their shock and fear. I pushed my brother's corpse off of me, ignoring the red liquid that tainted my hand. **_

_**Big Man pushed everyone behind him and trained his gun onto me, his face one of torture, like he did not want to shoot me. Well really, it was their fault I was like this. They came too late to save me. I was no longer their Nick. I took one small step to the left, triggering one of the many traps my people's island had and I watched a bow and arrow smoothly draw and fire from the tree above my head, and stab Big Man directly in the neck. Needless to say, he died with a shocked look on his face and Kevin and my father tried to protect the girls, shielding them from my view as they ran off. **_

"**Nick…how….why?" **_**Kevin stuttered, sobs shaking his voice as well as body. **_

_**I smirked and he flinched from the coldness of the act and as I pulled out another dagger, twisting it in my fingers like a baton, no fear of shedding my own blood. **_

"**Because Kevin, I'm not your Nick anymore." **_**I hurled the dagger and my dad shoved him out of the way but it mattered not, they would all perish in the end. I would see to that. The dagger found its mark with a satisfying and pleasure bringing thud. Three to go. **_

"**You will always be our Nick! Now please, stop this madness!" **_**Kevin screamed at me and I turned to look menacingly at him and his eyes widened as my hand went behind me for my final weapon and he ran. There no love or remorse grew in my bleak black heart, there was only hate. –**_

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

"Oh my gosh, he did what?!?!?" Stella screamed/asked in excitement.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as we walked over to the Lucas house on Jonas Street, knowing full well that Stella would explode. "He kissed me." I kept my face straight and me voice even, not wanting to go into 'fangirl mode.'

Stella jumped up and down as we continued down the sidewalk, umbrella barely high enough for her to not hit her head. "Did you kiss him back?"

I bit my lip and nodded and she squealed happily and I finally let go and joined in. "I know!!!! One word; finally!"

We got to the front door and Stella let us in without knocking, the privilege of being Joe's best friend since kindergarten.

"Hey, have you ever heard of knocking?" Joe's asked us playfully and Stella grinned.

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes and Nick walked over, a small smile on his face and I blushed a bit.

"Hey Mace." He greeted. "Hey Stella."

"Hi!" We both responded and Nick looked between us and sighed, obviously knowing I told Stella. Joe glanced at him and rolled his eyes and Kevin slid down, looking oddly at Nick, who tensed and turned to meet his gaze with questioning on his face.

"What?" He asked genuinely concerned and a bit uncomfortable. I walked over and took his hand, he did not look at me but I saw a small smile appear on his face.

"Oh nothing." Kevin said, his voice high pitched…liar.

"Why are you lying? I'm your brother Kev, you can tell or ask me anything you know." Nick told him, no heat in his calm voice.

Kevin glanced to Joe, uncertainty in his eyes and Joe nodded. "Nick…" He started, not looking at his brother. "Kevin and I have noticed that you've been acting…I don't…off."

"How so?" Nick asked, narrowing his eyes a bit in confusion.

Joe and Kevin did not answer and the rain had stopped so Stella intervened. "Hey guys, I need to pick up something, can you drive me there? It will take like ten minutes."

Joe looked to Stella, ignoring Nick's unanswered question. "Sure Stells. We all will go."

So, we piled into Kevin's car and I noted that Nick was oddly silent and closed off. Joe kept shooting glances at him, which where pointedly ignored. I gently squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture, still looking out the window. We pulled up besides Stella's favorite fashion shop and we all got out.

"Ms. Whitmore, I'm here!" Stella cried and the old lady came out, smiling largely at all of us, but when her gaze reached Nick, she tensed and took a step back, fear shrouding her eyes.

"Get away from him!"

* * *

NICK'S POV

This old lady…I was warned about her and I remembered her daughter vividly, she died after the first week, saying death was better than being a gene slave. She did not even have the gene in the first place. This lady, Miranda Whitmore, knew more than she should about me and my people and I knew she spoke with Nick about us, but not in detail. I knew she would be nigh impossible to fool. I sent a panic alert number 1 to my back up people, knowing this distraction would work, if they got here in time.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked, looking to me and then to Ms. Whitmore.

The old lady glared at me. "Stella I have known you since you were a baby and I need you to trust me, I need you all to trust me. That is not Nick."

I starred at her in shock and confusion. How could she know?

"Umm…what?" Joe said, always knowing exactly what to say.

"That is not your brother, but rather his replacement while he is living through hell. If he is still alive." She answered.

"I'm not dead and I am me…Are you ok?" I asked her, knowing this would not fool her.

"Where is my daughter you demon?" She screamed to me, not moving but I saw the anger and violence in her eyes. She was a drawn bow ready to snap.

"Nick…what is she talking about?" Macy asked me and I shook my head.

"Her daughter was kidnapped ages ago. That's all I know." I told her and Ms. Whitmore suddenly walked over to me, a small switch blade in her hand.

"Stella dear, tell me this. Has Nick been acting strangely these past few days?" She inquired peering into my eyes, which never left the switch blade in her knobby fingers.

Stella bit her lip. "Just a little. He has been smiling more I guess…"

I sighed and looked to her and she shrugged and Joe added his voice. "He also has said some rude jokes, which is unlike him."

Miranda Whitmore nodded. "So, tell us Nick, why you have been smiling more and saying harsh things?"

I looked around, my face skeptical and annoyed. "I've been smiling because I am dating a beautiful girl and I was making rude jokes, which I _am _sorry about, to make the said girl laugh." I informed them, looking to Macy, who was on the other side of the store, and she looked to me and we both shared a smile. I found myself wishing she were Eyra.

"I'm still not…" But Miranda never finished her sentence as my back up finally showed.

A window was bust open as three figures ran through the door, two holding guns and one holding a pillow case, all wearing normal clothes and face masks.

"Hands in the air!" One shouted and we all complied, fake fear filling my eyes as I made it looked realistic as my gaze darted from the guns to my 'friends' and 'brothers.'

"Where is the money?" Another asked and Miranda gestured with her head to the counter behind her, switch blade taken from her hand as the man went to get the money, the gun barrel's never leaving Joe and Stella.

The man behind the counter grunted in annoyance as he pulled out a single twenty. "Your purse and wallets, hand them over!" He yelled and I watched the fear play in everyone's eyes and I wished I had popcorn to enjoy this fully. This was priceless.

I reached slowly into my pocket and pulled out my wallet and I watched Joe, Kevin, Macy and Stella all do the same and we dropped them into the open pillow case. When he came to collect mine, I glared evilly at him and he smirked, knowing what to do.

"The brunette…is she your girl?" He asked me and I tensed in 'anger' and my gaze flicked over to her as the guys gun, who was pointed at Stella, turned to Macy. "I think I will take her as my own whore."

I 'lost' it and punched the guy in the nose, hearing and feeling it break and the guy went down and ordered for me to be shot. The guy whose gun was on Joe pointed to me and he fired, but I was too quick and before he pulled the trigged, I fell to the ground and heard the bang and felt the air slice, right above my head. Real fear started mounting, if these idiots hit me, we would all be exposed!

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I heard the bullet and I saw Nick go down but I did not register that Nick fell before the bullet was fired, my mind did not work that quickly under this kind of pressure. The guy with the gun on Macy laughed and we all looked his way, seeing a very pale and frightened Macy and a large man who looked drunk. He aimed the gun at her heart.

"Such a shame to lose such a pretty face." He whispered, but he was not ashamed of what he was about to do.

"Drop. The. Gun." Nick said and we turned to see him, standing in front of the second guy, who was holding his…ahem, area… and was whimpering like a dog.

Nicks eyes were so dark and murderous from anger and there was not trace of fear in his menacing face, though his arms shook a bit and I finally saw the gun in his steady grasp.

"Put. It. Down." He ordered, his voice colder than I've ever heard it before and more hateful than I thought possible. Ms. Whitmore clutched her heart at his words and Macy looked, if possible, more scared.

"Easy…I am not going to hurt her…" The standing guy said holding his hands up but not putting his weapon down.

Nick's eyes narrowed and his finger tightened around the trigger, not enough to pull it but enough to make the guy bend over slowly and put it on the ground.

"Kick it to Macy." He ordered and the guy did so and Macy picked it up and mimicked Nick, only her eyes were filled with fear and her gun was pointed to the sitting men behind Nick.

"Give us our money back." Nick again ordered his voice not any less intimidating now that Macy was out of danger. The guy on the floor nodded and threw the pillow case to me and I caught it easily and put it on the counter, taking out everyone's money and wallets.

"I suggest you three leave." Macy told them and Nick nodded and they all jumped up and ran out the door faster than anyone has ever ran before.

As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Macy put the gun on the couch and Nick followed suit, his eyes no longer hostile, but large in shock and fear. He was pale and his breathing a bit uneven. He grabbed Macy and pulled her into a tight hug and closed his eyes.

"I was so scared." We heard him tell her and her arms tightened around him.

"But you saved me." She whispered back and Nick nodded, his eyes still clenched closed.

Stella ran over and joined the hug and Kevin and I followed and Nick rested his head on my shoulder and I felt his heart racing, in sync with mine and Macy's. What I did not see was the diamond cutting glare he shot to Ms. Whitmore, who grabbed her locket and cross around her neck.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

**-**_**Feet hitting roots and kicking plants, knocking up pheasant and other wildlife as I pursued Macy, Stella and Kevin, or in other words, the smart ones who ran from me after I murdered my own brother, body guard and father. But they would not escape. They did not know this island like I did, nor of its many hidden traps that I could nimbly dodge. They would never see the real world again. **_

_**I saw a flash of blonde and fingered the trigger of my poison filled dart gun as I altered my course, instantly turning into the stalker of the lamb. I watched Stella look over her back and her gaze passing right over me, the lion. I readied myself and she sensed the movement and bolted, but a lion was not easily discouraged from an easy meal. I followed her and fired the dart gun, hitting her in the neck and she was down. I ran up to her just in time to see the light fade from her blue eyes as she joined her boyfriend in eternal slumber. Two to go. **_

_**I ran on, scouting out broken branches and following almost invisible tracks. I saw him after two minutes of solid running and I climbed a tree, stalking from above like an eagle and mouse. He turned and saw me, gun ready in hand. **_

"**Nick…please…" **_**He begged but I did not bite the bait nor feel the want to stop. I fired after a shake of my head and I watched my second brother fall, but I did not stay to see him die. I had heard the sobs of my last victim; Macy Misa. **_

_**I jumped down and left the gun and followed her crashing footsteps and she stopped at a stream. **_**"If you are going to kill me, do it. I have no life without you." **

_**I stepped in front of her and lifted her chin, ever so gently to my eyes and I saw her acceptance of death. **_**"Macy…I'm sorry."**

"**No you're not." **_**She snapped and I looked away, my hands worming to her neck and she tensed. **_

"**You're right, as always. I'm not. Goodbye Mace." **_**My hands twisted her neck, breaking it without a sound and she fell as I laughed from the feat I had just accomplished.-**_

_I forced my eyes open, panting hard and tears running silently down my face. No…never would I ever do such a thing. No…_

* * *

**Koutai:**_…I'm tired…Until Next Update!_

_Named so because this was the first response I got form my friend when she read this. _


	10. Altered Eyes

**Koutai: **_…Yeah…*sigh*…My week is going pretty badly so far so yeah…if this seems like more suckish than normal, you know why. I'm sick fyi and hatin it. _

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_I stepped in front of her and lifted her chin, ever so gently to my eyes and I saw her acceptance of death. _"Macy…I'm sorry."**

**"No you're not." _She snapped and I looked away, my hands worming to her neck and she tensed. _**

**"You're right, as always. I'm not. Goodbye Mace." _My hands twisted her neck, breaking it without a sound and she fell as I laughed from the feat I had just accomplished.-_**

**_I forced my eyes open, panting hard and tears running silently down my face. No…never would I ever do such a thing. No…_**

* * *

_MS. WHITMORE'S POV_

I did not need my knowledge of these clones to know that this was not Nicholas. His eyes, even before the glare, were different. There was no love, only annoyance and carefully hidden secrets. There was no inquisitive look nor did his eyes soften when he looked upon Joe, Kevin or Macy. But the changes were too minuet for the others to see. I had to work harder to making them see, I had to make them believe before this 'Nick' could pull out another close shave with his colleagues.

I met his glare, hand to heart and I glared right back, earning a sinister smirk before he closed his eyes and rearranged his face. Like he was enjoying and needing this hug. To him, this was an act. To me, it pure was evil.

"Stella?" I started and she tore away, her eyes large. "Your package dear." I pointed to the box on the desk and she exclaimed, running forward and ripped it open and pulled out a purse that cause the clone to roll his eyes and make a face, but no one was watching him but me. His gaze turned to me and he grinned in a not so nice way and winked, telling me I was in trouble. But did I care? No. The real Nick was out there, in pain and suffering from what I knew not and I would not allow this clone to keep his brothers ignorant.

I pulled out my phone and called 911 and after answering police's questions, they left the store, Nick hanging back, unnoticed.

"Your daughter was fun to kill." He told me with a smirk, as if reveling in the memory.

"You monster." I whispered and he sighed.

"So uncreative." He waved tauntingly before running out to catch up with the others.

I had to make a plan. I could not let this happen again.

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

"Do it." Daddy ordered the lazy no good scientists. "He will be too confused to figure out their weak points."

Everyone exchanged looks of uncertainty which caused my blood to boil. How dare they not follow an order from Daddy, their boss? Maybe they needed to be reminded _they _were disposable and no one messes with my family.

"Since none of you seem too eager, perhaps you'd rather rot in the cell, experiencing ten times the amount of pain and oddities we are making Nick go through?" No one answered. "No one? Well then, I suggest you do what we pay you to do and follow Daddy's instructions." I suggested my voice cold but calm and they all ran off at once.

Daddy thanked me and patted my shoulder. Honestly, getting those monkeys to work was like pulling teeth with tweezers. I followed them, eager to watch the scene that was about to unfold. Through a secret window I saw Nick, standing and leaning against the padded wall, starring deadly ahead, like he was lost in thought. But I knew otherwise. His eyes were altered as a result of us breaking through his first defense and I am sure the pain and heartbreak we had him experience helped with that as well.

He did not even glance up as the door slowly cracked open and Kevin1 stuck his head in and walked in slowly, with Joe1 on his tail. Let the game begin.

Joe1 ran to Nick, but Kevin1 stopped him and questioned how they knew this was the real Nick. Nick did nothing, continuing his stare and he gave no indication he was even aware of his 'brother's.

"Nick, is that you bro?" Joe1 asked stupidly and Kevin1 rolled his eyes.

Nick blinked once and moved his gaze to his feet, remaining as still and silent as ever. The two clones adopted a worried and frightened face.

"Nick…if that is you…please say something…" Kevin1 pleaded and Nick blinked once again and lowered his head, shielding his eyes from me.

"Go away." He told them, his voice cold and low, almost threatening. He looked up and glared daggers at the two, who exchange looks of confusion. Joe1 took one step forward and Nick tensed, still leaning against the wall, and his gaze narrowed and hardened.

"Not a chance." Joe1 said taking another step and Nick turned into a statue, unmoving and barley breathing.

"And why's that? I am not Nick." Nick led to them, either seeing through their disguise or making a huge mistake.

Joe1 took the last step. "You are." And he engulfed his statue of a 'brother' in a hug and Nick roughly pulled out of it and glared with a new level of mean. Did Nick know or did he really not want his brothers? This was good; we were pushing him away from the ones he loved and if the real ones did ever come, he would not trust them enough to run with them.

Joe1 gave Nick the most convincing hurt and puzzled look I've ever seen and it had me laughing out loud as Nick remained as cold as ever.

"Nick…what's wrong?" Kevin1 asked, finally talking and Nick turned his hostile gaze onto Kevin1, who flinched. They were the perfect actors.

"Hmm…Let me think about that." Nick said, very coldly and sarcastically. So, he still had a fighting spirit…I can fix that.

Joe1 opened his mouth to answer but Kevin1 silenced him, saying there was no time to argue. Joe1 nodded and Kevin1 pulled out a pocket knife and grabbed Nick, who tried to shy away from him as he cut off the straight jacket.

"Get away from our brother!"

Kevin1 quickly jumped and stepped in front of Nick, who was looking mildly interested at the door, figuring out what was happening but did he know that they were both fakes? Kevin2 and Joe2 entered the room and Joe1 and Kevin1 got ready for a fight as Nick slid to the ground, not running, and he stretched out his arms, looking up in confusion and analyzing every small movement.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ This was new low, even for these cretins. Two sets at one time? Of course, there is a chance, a small one that one of them is actually my brothers, but until I knew for sure, I could trust no one and nothing, even if they were they real deal. If I found out they were, nothing would change except for me crying after I forced them away so they would survive._

_Seeing the four fight; Kevin vs. Kevin and Joe vs. Joe, was so weird and confusing and yet, I was able to watch the punches, what seemed to be the most affective to a 97% robot. The crotch, the middle of the back and the back side of the knees looked promising so far. _

"Nick, help us!" _The four shouted at the same time and I inspected my fingernails, trying to block out the confusion, the pain, and the fight of my 'brother's.' They screamed for me again and I closed my eyes to hide the sorrow and regret I knew they held. Joe's pained cry reached my ears and a single tear slipped through the dam of my heart and slid down my cheek, unnoticed by anyone in the room. I drew my knees close to my chest and hugged them close, not used to moving my arms. _

_I heard the fight, but I was fighting myself, only not against another, but my own heart verses my mind. My mind told me of the trickery, the deceit, and my heart screamed for me to help my brother's. But how could I help them when I did not even know if they were even them? Was this another trick, or were Joe and Kevin really in danger and pain? I don't know…I don't know anything anymore. In fact, the only thing I do know is that much more of this will end me. My heart can only take so much before the ache is enough to stop its beating and when that happens…right now I am looking forward to the end…but I have to go on for Joe and Kevin and Frankie and Macy and Stella and Mom and Dad and Evils…_

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

I sat alone on my bed, looking into the eyes of the hundreds of JONAS posters on my wall, unable to figure out why Nick's eyes did not exactly match the glassy ones in his portraits. His eyes used too, but ever since the day after he told us about his nightmares, they seemed…changed. Like he was always laughing at a joke only he knew, and sometimes, like he hated the ones he was supposed to love. Like Elvis for example. His eyes were not a soft as they have been in the past...was that why Elvis was acting so oddly? It's as like he hated Nick and was now frightened of him. But why?

I understand that Nick panicked before and picked up the gun to save me, but the look of murder on his face was too intense, even for Nick…but I guess he had to make it convincing. But for us or for those three? Why did his lips against mine not feel as right as they should? Why did his touch, so gentle and soft, leave me feeling so cold and alone? Why wasn't this turning out the way it was supposed too?

I picked up my phone and dialed and he picked up.

"Hey Joe…I need to ask you something and please don't tell Nick it's me!" I told him.

"Ok sure. Ask way darling." Joe the flirt told me, his voice concerned.

"Has Nick been having his nightmares anymore?"

There was a pause and I heard Joe say that it was Stella on the phone to who sounded like Kevin. "No…he told me the girl died and they stopped."

I was thoughtful. "Don't you think if the girl really had died, he would be in worse shape than better?"

Silence and then, "You're right. I'll ask him about it."

I hung up after a few short words and sighed. Nick was not one to lie so why was he starting now?

* * *

STELLA'S POV

I was curious and worried at the same time, which is why I was walking into my favorite little fashion shop and I called out to Ms. Whitmore. I was worried for her and for Nick, who had been acting strangely as of late.

"Stella dear, what can I do for you?" She asked, her eyes once again calm.

I did not smile at her, my face serious and she turned stern and silent. "I need you to tell me about your daughter and what happened to her."

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

I watched Nick closely for the rest of the day, making sure he would be ok after the store ordeal and he seemed perfectly fine, though a bit quieter than normal and his eyes tended to lose focus more often as he thought hard about something. But he always noticed my gaze and at first, he smiled, but now he just looked weirdly at me, like he knew what I was doing and he wished I wasn't doing it.

I looked over to him to see his eyes moving quickly along the page of a book, his mind lost in the depths of the words and I continued strumming my guitar as I wondered how Nick loved to read so much. But then again, he was the smart one. I watched his eyes widen a bit at a part, suggesting the book was new to him, and they filled with shock as his eyes speed through the words and I smiled at the oddness of my brother and his books. He blinked once and looked up, meeting my gaze.

"What?" He asked, seeing my smile.

"New book?" I asked him and he looked down at the object and nodded.

"Macy lent it to me." He told me, looking back up at me, and confusion still in his eyes. "Why are you smiling?"

I rolled my eyes. "You get way into the book, that's why."

Nick shrugged and got slightly redder with embarrassment as he looked down and started reading again, but not to enjoy the words, but to avoid my mocking gaze. After a moment of rather uncomfortable silence, Joe ran up the stairs, eyes on Nick who sighed and marked his page before looking up and setting the book aside.

"Yes?" He asked no heat on his slightly annoyed voice.

"We need to talk." Joe said forcefully. "And no more lies!"

* * *

**Koutai: **_Major headache right now so I am sorry about the shortness. Until Next Update. _


	11. At Loss

**Koutai: **_…Huh…I am at loss for words…weird. _

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**KEVIN'S POV**_

**I rolled my eyes. "You get way into the book, that's why." **

**Nick shrugged and got slightly redder with embarrassment as he looked down and started reading again, but not to enjoy the words, but to avoid my mocking gaze. After a moment of rather uncomfortable silence, Joe ran up the stairs, eyes on Nick who sighed and marked his page before looking up and setting the book aside. **

**"Yes?" He asked no heat on his slightly annoyed voice. **

**"We need to talk." Joe said forcefully. "And no more lies!" **

* * *

NICK'S POV

What did he know? Which lie, out of the hundreds I must have spun, did his puny brain finally see? Better yet, how can I get out of this…Lie again maybe?

"When have I lied?" I asked him, letting confusion drip into my voice, barely hiding the shred of panic. Joe took a threatening step forward, but I did not back down, keeping my disguise with all I had, despite the severe racing of my heart. "What are you talking about?" My voice quivered a bit and Joe looked surprised at the slight fear in my voice.

"Your nightmares, what really happened to them?" His voice was softer and I relaxed. So _that's_ what this is about.

I shrugged, quickly thinking of more lies to cover another one. "I already told you about them." I said, acting like I did not catch the double meaning of his words. Joe crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. I made an "oh" face and looked to the ground and Kevin stood up, guitar finally put down.

"Nick…" Joe warned and I nodded and looked back up, hoping my gaze was one hard to read.

"I know…I told you before they stopped…and they did…for awhile." I started, walking over to the window so I could look at them in the reflection, but look like I was not looking at them. "I watched her die and I thought they would end after that…but no…others followed…" I shivered, hoping they would not ask me to elaborate because I was running low on deceit.

"Others?" Kevin asked and I nodded, trying tell them that I did not want to tell them with the action. They cottoned on and nodded, patting me on the back and telling me if I ever wanted to talk, they were there. Maybe all of them was not annoying and interfering. After all, they really did care about Nick…I mean me…

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ They could not do this!!!! They had no right!!!!_

"Daddy!" _I angrily whined ad he turned, his face grave at my voice. _

"Yes poppet?"

"Daddy, they, as in your monkey of workers, just told me I couldn't go! That I have to wait, but for what? Nick is as good as gone and my Nick fitting in perfectly! Why can't I go?!?!" _I loudly whined, knowing I would eventually get my way, one way or another._

_He sighed and knelt to my level and my gaze hardened into defiant begging, as I knew what was coming. _

"Poppet, you have to stay, for awhile more, at least until we are sure our Nick has no suspicion surround him anymore. But you will go soon, I promise."

_I rolled my eyes at his soft tone, detecting his lie immediately. I wonder why he even bothered to lie to me. I mean hel-lo? He made me human lie detector and I was so good that even he could not lie to me. _

"I'm never going to go, am I?" _I questioned, unable to stop the tears from entering my eyes. _

"You are! Just not now." 

"LIAR!!!" _I screamed and I ran from him until I was outside the real Nick's room and I walked in without hesitation, knowing no one would bug me in here. I entered the dark room quietly and sat next to his sleeping form, which was slumped in the corner. I curled my knees to my chest and sobbed. _

"What happened?" _I heard a quiet but cracking voice ask and I looked up to see Nick looking at me tiredly, always caring, even though I was the one behind this all. _

"I thought you were asleep." _I responded, equal in volume but stronger than his. _

_My words amused him and he chuckled softly. _"You try sleeping in my position."

_I could not hold back a small smile. _"Point taken." _I whispered, answering his rather lifeless tone. _"My daddy won't let me see the one I love…we will be forever separated if I can't think of a way off this cursed island. And that is impossible; I know that as a fact."

_I expected him to laugh when I admitted why I was crying, like those before him had when I had broken down over my Nicky leaving for some dumb mission for the corporation. But actually, he looked not of mocking, but of thought, his dull eyes filling with a new light at the prospect of a problem. _

"I think…" _He started but then he shook his head. _"Try to see it from your Dad's point view, try to understand his reasoning." _He suggested and I tried, closing my eyes. _

_Maybe Daddy really was worried about my Nick exposing himself from happiness of my being there…Or maybe Daddy was worried about me leaving the safety of this island and going alone in the real world. But I was 16 and 97% robot, how much harm could I get in that would actually hurt me?_

_I looked back over to Nick and saw that his eyes were closed, but it was obvious to me he was listening for any unusual sounds, like me making a move to him, instead of sleeping. In fact, I highly doubted Nick had gotten over six hours of sleep in the past five days; he looked terrible. There were great dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale and unhealthy looking. _

"Try and sleep. No offense, but you don't look so good. Nothing is going to happen while I am in here." _I told him, my voice kind and he opened one eye and regarded me warily, like he was trying to figure out if this was another trick. _"I won't leave, and I won't do anything either. I promise." _I held my hands up in the air and smiled softly, and he almost returned it, trust in his eyes, and he closed his eye again, shifting a bit before becoming still. _

_He soon fell victim of sleep and I kept my word, staying and doing nothing to him. I rather liked his quiet company, even though he was a victim, I did not mean I was supposed to hate him. I looked to the ground, new tears flooding into my eyes as I started thinking of my Nick, and how I may never see him again…_

* * *

NICK'S POV

I'd like to see those idiots keep Eyra from me. She had called me about five minutes ago and I could hear her distress and instantly I was holding back swears. Those butt holes need to die, now. How dare they deny us the right to see each other! I only took his position because they promised I would not be away from Eyra this time! That she would come in a week's time and start school and we could be together, after I dumped Macy. But no…those freaking idiots never kept their word and we were foolish to believe our love meant something to them.

So know I was stuck without a hope, a life, a love, in Nick Lucas's miserable and frankly, boring existence. But it worked for him, so whatever. Actually, I could not wait for school, or a tour, or really anything somewhat exciting to come up, but nothing was scheduled due to the boy's needs to having a 'restful' summer. To me, restless was more the case. Messing with Joe only entertained me for so long too…Hmm…I wonder if Kevin is fun to mess with…

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I woke up slowly, and was surprised Eyra had kept her word by staying with me; in fact, I doubted she had even moved. I blinked a few times and stretched my legs, wanting, but unable to, stretch my arms as well. Stupid straightjacket. _

_I looked over to the white haired teen and she looked back and smiled, but there was something behind her eyes, like she was struggling with something other than her boyfriend dilemma and I had a feeling it involved me. _

"What's wrong?" _I asked her and she looked at me, her eyes filling with guilt and sorrow and I felt the little color I had leave my face. _"What are they going to do to me?" 

_She looked down and grabbed her wrists tightly. _"Break you…eternally."

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ The fear behind his eyes was enough to make me want to scream and kill the ones who defied me, saying we could get his gene, so what was the point of breaking him all the way? He was suffering enough as it was! But no, they laughed at my face and Daddy yelled at me, saying I did not run the operation, therefore I could not interfere. But I could. I would come with Nick and stopped them from going to far…it was all I could do. _

"I hate them." _Nick whispered and I nodded, knowing the feeling as my heart was a mess in a storm of hate as well. He did not seem surprised when I nodded but then again, he has watched two sets of his brother's fight for him before so I was pretty sure it would be hard to shock this guy. His door opened loudly and he glared as my daddy entered and I glared as well, making sure he knew I was not leaving Nick. He could not have Nick. Not while I was here. _

_I stood and put my hand gently on Nick's shoulder as my daddy approached and undid the straightjacket, keeping an iron grasp on Nick's forearm and he pulled him roughly to his feet. _

"None of this was my idea." _I told him, fearing he would blame me and I would be left alone on this decrepit island. _

"I know." _He whispered and he grabbed my hand in comfort as Daddy pulled us along the long white hallways and shoved Nick into the room I hated, the torture chamber…as I called it. Really it was called Gene extraction lab 3, but I like my name better. _

_Nick did not put up a fight, but he held my gaze the entire time my dad strapped him to a table and he saw they way I bit my lip in terror and yet he smiled, or tried too, like he was trying to comfort me, like he wasn't the one that was about to get hurt beyond imagine. I smiled back but I was sure it did not reach my eyes and I squeezed his hand. _

"I'm sorry…"_ I said and he nodded, not mentioning how pathetic and weak my voice sounded and I held back new tears. _

_Three people entered the room, each wearing their uniforms, and two went over to the closet and one started a fire before grabbing and holding onto me, pulling me away from Nick, but allowing me to stay. Either this was punishment for yelling, or they were still afraid of what I could do to them. One put a long metal rod with a flattened end in the fire and the other approached Nick slowly, Nick's gaze never wavering from the man's face. Not a trace of fear showed in his eyes, only fierce determination to not be beat. The one quality that would kill him in here was the one I admired most about him. _

_The man…who I think is called John…smirked at Nick's face before holding out his hand and the other man…umm…lets call him…Henry…put a wash cloth in his hand, in which he set on Nick's chest. Nick eyes it warily before John laughed. _

"Ignore it for now. It will be to wipe your blood or to muffle your screams." _HE seemed to enjoy the prospect of Nick's pain and I sneered, angered and disgusted by this man, wondering how I ever came to love it here. This place was insane…but then again, I never really though for these gene holders as people before…something about Nick made me realize they were just like them, like the 3% of me…_

_John grabbed Nick's hair and yanked, tugging out a large portion of curls, but not enough to be noticed immediately, but enough to cause Nick pain. I saw the ache flash in his eyes before he covered it and I struggled against this man's hold and surprising, he let me go and I ran to Nick and grasped his hand, glaring at John and Henry with all my might. Henry flinched, John, the mentally unstable maniac, laughed. _

_John grabbed Nick's other hand and picked up a rusty pair of tweezers and I lunged forwards, but was too slow. Nick screamed in pain and I grabbed the wash cloth and swiped his blood mess of a finger from John and tried to stop the steady bleeding as John, as if gloating, held up a single bloody finger nail…Oh god…he was deranged…Nick would not be able to take him…How had I supported this for so many years?_

"Your brothers are right to leave you here with us Nick. You are worthless and if you did not have that gene, you would be dead. It's no wonder they talk about you so frequently behind your back, as our clone has overheard. Do you want to hear what they say?" _John's oily voice asked and anger flared in my heart and overtook my mouth as I saw the haunted look in Nick's eyes return from the mention of his brothers. _

"Shut up! Nick, don't believe them!" _I urged him, but I was torn from him and hit hard across the face, he turned to me, his eyes wide. But I told him silently I was fine and he nodded, worry still in his dying eyes. _

"Naughty naughty." _John said, wagging his finger at me and I growled lowly, causing Henry to pale in fright but John chuckled. _ "Nick…they say rather mean things, if you believe me. Joe…he has said the worst but Kevin has not exactly been the knight in this. Nasty things they say too…" 

_Nick looked at the ceiling, but I saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he listened to John's words, the pain in his finger momentarily forgotten. _

"They say that you always have you head stuffed up your butt, lost in your own world of music, saying it is more annoying than helpful. They tell you they love it, but they do not. They wished their brother was normal and they blame you for ruining their personal dreams with the band." _He paused and I looked to Nick, who was trying hard to keep his face straight, but we all saw the contradiction and heart break lurking below the surface._

"Shut up." _Nick ordered, his voice quivering a little but it could have been from anger instead of sorrow. _

"No…I would want to know if my brother's were talking about me. They thought the band was a great idea at first, but then they thought about how much in life they would have to miss out on, all because of you and you not wanting to go solo, needing your brothers. They wish that you had taken the step alone and grew up on your dream instead of hindering theirs." 

_Nick looked stricken, like he had thought about this for a long time before, and he never had the courage to confront his brother's about it. And now John was feeding the fire of his guilt and fear, breaking him without leaving a mark. And he enjoyed it, that monster actually enjoyed it. _

_John took the now glowing red poker from the fire and pulled Nick's shirt up and Nick let go of his mask and terror was shown clearly on his face as John neared his skin. _"Joe said he wanted you to be stuck with something hot, for maybe then it would melt your cold ignorance. I am merely doing as wanted, from your own brother."

_John touched the rod to Nick's skin and Nick let out a terrible, pain filled and heart wrenching scream as a single tear leaked from his eye. They were doing it…they were breaking him. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Only Silver knows why I was evil this chapter…my revenge is paid…for now. Until next Update!_


	12. New Cracks

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!! I feel evil…hehe _

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()EYRA'S POV_

**_Nick looked stricken, like he had thought about this for a long time before, and he never had the courage to confront his brother's about it. And now John was feeding the fire of his guilt and fear, breaking him without leaving a mark. And he enjoyed it, that monster actually enjoyed it. _**

**_John took the now glowing red poker from the fire and pulled Nick's shirt up and Nick let go of his mask and terror was shown clearly on his face as John neared his skin. _"Joe said he wanted you to be stuck with something hot, for maybe then it would melt your cold ignorance. I am merely doing as wanted, from your own brother." **

**_John touched the rod to Nick's skin and Nick let out a terrible, pain filled and heart wrenching scream as a single tear leaked from his eye. They were doing it…they were breaking him. _**

* * *

MACY'S POV

Something seemed wrong with Nick today and when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing, just an off day. But I knew him better than that; something was really bugging him. But I could not ask him about it now because we were at the movies, watching Legion, this really awesome sounding horror movie that I wanted to see and Nick agreed to take me because, unlike Joe and Kevin, liked scary movies.

I chanced a glance at him and he looked serious as he watched the screen ad he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and I shivered a bit because it looked creepy in the light of the movie and we both smirked. He took my hand and I scooted closer to him, not forgetting about his odd behavior as we watched the movie.

He seemed sad and annoyed at something and at first, I thought Joe or Kevin did something to him, but he assured me it was not their doing. I felt Nick jump a bit at a part I missed and he and the whole audience chuckled softly at the action. I smiled, but I was mad at myself for missing the scene. Worrying can wait until after the movie.

* * *

_STELLA'S POV_

I was mesmerized by Ms. Whitmore's stories, making new connections to Nick and the story than I thought possible. Nick had the same nightmares as her daughter, Aileen, and how she was taken. But this was about 20 years ago so in Ms. Whitmore's mind, the people that stole her daughter must have found a way to reduce suspicion, and that was illegal cloning.

But that was impossible, improbable! Yes, nick has been acting a bit odd lately, but that could be anything like…umm…him dating Macy? Him finally being happy and not serious all the time? But that didn't seem right…Girl's do change guys but not to this level…maybe, just maybe this is all true…maybe Nick is a clone and the real one is locked away somewhere or dead!

"What do they do to them, when they are taken?" I asked the old lady, aware that my voice was quiet and filled with fear.

The old lady regarded me sadly. "I only know that they killed my daughter. That monster disguising himself as Nick told me she was 'fun to murder.' They are demos of the worst kinds and now…"

"They have Nick."

………

"Joe!!!! Kevin!!!!" I yelled, running into their house without knocking, knowing 'Nick' and Macy were off to see some stupid movie.

"Yes Stell?" Joe warily answered, like he was expecting to get poked with a pin again. That was one time people, one time!

I slid to a stop in front of them both and panted, running here was not my best idea; I could feel sweat stains forming on my perfect and favorite outfit!

"I just….went to talk to…Ms. Whitmore…" I choked out, voice hindered by hard breathing. "And I think she was…right. " They looked at me like a pair of completely lost and confused rock stars…I'm no Nick; I am terrible at English class. "Nick…is not Nick…as confusing as that sounds! He is a clone and the real Nick is gone, maybe dead and guaranteed in pain!"

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ This was too hard to watch, but for Nick, I knew it to be worse. They were using his one and only weakness to break him; his brothers. Yes, they have used clones before but that was a slower method because Nick was smarter than they had anticipated. This way, they had spent years watching Nick and analyzing everything he did so my Nick could take his place and so they knew how to break him. They learned of his carefully hidden fears, worries and guilt, and this, him taking his brother's personal dreams from them by not wanting to go solo at the age 11, was his major one. He knew that Joe and Kevin had a choice to join him in a band, and h begged them to do it with him and even today, he felt that guilt. _

"Please…stop…" _I begged John but he laughed insanely and Henry actually left the room, a look of complete terror on his face. _

"Not yet, princess…your little boyfriend has much to suffer for." _He sneered and I slammed my fist on the table on which Nick laid and Nick looked curiously at me with hurting eyes. _

"HE is NOT my boyfriend." _I yelled to John and he smirked but ignored my outburst. That little demon needs to go die in the deathly pit of shadows and fire…in other words; Hell. _

_John leaned over Nick and briefly touched his cheek before whispering into his ear. _"That is only the beginning of what your _dear _brother's say. Since I am a good man and terrible at keeping secrets, I am going to tell you more. Would you like that?"

_Nick said nothing, his eyes locked on mine, like he was begging me make this stop, to tell him this was not true, to make his brothers magically appear and hold him close. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I held his gaze, unable to comfort him as much as I wanted to with just my hand on his. _

"None of this is true Nick. Joe and Kevin love music and you. They have never said these things." _I told him but John laughed again._

"Oh really Ms. Eyra? As I recall, you were banned years ago form listening to these conversations. And I so happened to record them."

_I stopped and starred. _"How do we know they are real and not your clones?" _I spat out and John smirked. _

"You are a clone Eyra, one of your Daddy's real daughter, whom is now dead. You know clones voices don't transmit well into recorders, seeing as they are mostly mechanical themselves." _That bastard knew everything and there was no shielding Nick's weeping heart now. Stay strong Lucas, stay strong or they will have you. _

_Nick looked back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, trying to block out whatever sound he would her, or just trying to compose himself. Whatever the reason, there was no blocking his pain. John hit a button on the wall and the speaker burst to life and a voice, Joe's, came through. _

"I know Kevin, I love it but I can't help but think what we would be doing now if Nick never made us a band. I would be in college with you, maybe. He would be going strong in the solo career, that's for sure. Bu t because of JONAS, we've missed out on so much that normal people get to do, like prom or a private personal life, or going out without a disguise. I wonder sometimes…if JONAS did not exist…would we be happier?"

_I opened my eyes, having closed them at the fist sentence thinking it wasn't as bad as it could have been but Nick looked so guilty right now that it broke my heart to see him living through one of his worst fears; letting his brother's down. John hit another button and the speaker sparked and static sounded._

"This is last night, when they thought your clone was asleep." _John informed Nick, who starred at the ceiling, looking like he would rather die than hear this. _

"I don't know Joe." Kevin's voice said in a hushed whisper. "He is acting so off lately that its like he is not our brother anymore. Ever since those nightmares, he has changed and I am not sure if I like this new Nick…I mean he is our brother but…" Kevin trailed off.

"I know Kev. I want the old Nick back too, even though he was a bit too…"

"Serious, boring, smart…"

"Kevin! Enough with that stupid dictionary! This is our little brother we are talking about…though I do agree…"

_The speakers died and John walked back over to the table and I squeezed Nick's hand again and b=he weakly returned the gesture, but I could tell that this was killing him. I saw the readiness to break in his eyes; I saw how little it would take to cut that thin wire that held him sane. And so did John. _

"This little method is my favorite, slowly drives the victims mad, it does. Let's see how you take it." _John whispered menacingly and Nick opened his eyes fear evident in all corners. John flipped a switch and all lights went out. I dimly saw John grab two ear muffs and put one on his head and the other on mine, the other guy holding my hands behind my back so I could not remove them. Nick looked fearfully at me in the dim room and I struggled but could not get out of this man's grip as I yelled for John to stop, to Nick, who could hear me, that it was going to be ok, and I cursed like a drunken sailor as well that caused Nick to look at me with a shred of humor. _

_John pushed one button and nothing happened that I could immediately see. But I figured it out quickly. Nick's lips were pursed into a single straight line and his hands were curling into fists from the sound I could not hear. The sound must have been high pitched and loud and rather annoying I reasoned as Nick started struggling against the bond, his face and ears turning red. I looked in horror to John, who was doubled over; laughing…I would have this man killed for this. John turned a knob and I looked back at Nick to see pain on his face and him screaming soundlessly._

_I yanked my hands from the guy, finding strength in Nick's pain and took off my earmuffs and placed them on Nick. He relaxed a bit, but I screamed and sank to my knees, clasping my ears with my hands. Brainwaves…that what this was…I was the one that had this idea and now…_

_Fire ignited from my ears and a headache was instant from the high pitched whining and I felt sick and like every inch of my body was being probed with needles. Brainwaves that induce pain without inflicting it…how could I have been so evil for this? _

_I screamed again, but I could not hear it over the sound of my pain and suddenly, it was over. But the ache stayed even though the sounds faded. My hands went to the floor in front of me so I was on all fours and I felt terrible. I stood unsteadily and grasped the table for support and breathed heavily, hating myself more with every breath I took. I opened my eyes and saw Nick starring at me, concerned, his own pain still evident in his widened eyes. I tried to smile to him, but the action did not come. My idea was used on him and by my choice, on me. My idea had driven countless mad and even killed a few. My idea…_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Part of me wished Eyra had not experience that pain, for she looked so haunted by it, and yet I was glad she put her own earmuffs on me; another second of that would have killed me. I shivered, now back and alone in my padded room, as I thought back to the pain. But the actual physical ache was not what troubled me, but the conversations my brothers had. I was right…I had taken away there dreams, the one chance to live a normal life…and they regretted saying yes to me all those years ago. I ruined everything for them…so it was better for them if I stayed to rot here. Maybe then they could be happy…But that felt just as wrong as me going back and stealing their lives from them again. So if I did not belong here and I did not belong with them…where did I belong?_

_These emotions I held inside burst through and I found myself yearning for a guitar, piano, or even just a notebook and paper. But since I had none of those, my dying voice and failsafe memory would have to suffice. After all, music expresses what cannot be put into words and what cannot be silent. It_ _speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul._

"Conspiracy theory  
Better keep it down  
'cause the walls are thin  
and the word is out now  
Like it or Leave it  
don't cha make a sound  
'cause the walls are thin  
and the word is out now

It's better that you didn't know  
better that they didn't show  
Us Why Why we need to live in fear  
Knowing that the threats are real This Time

Conspiracy theory Gonna make you shake  
Don't hit the breaks No time to waste now Like it or Leave it Better hit the road Cause the world as we know it Gonna Fade away now

Better that you didn't know  
Better that they didn't show  
Us Why Why we need to live in fear  
Knowing that the threats are real This Time

Yeah!

Conspiracy theory

Conspiracy theory

Oh!

Yow! Oh oh! Woo-hoo!

Conspiracy theory Gonna make you shake  
Don't hit the breaks No time to waste now Like it or Leave it Better hit the road Cause the world as we know it Gonna Fade away now

Better that you didn't know  
Better that they didn't show  
Why we need to live in fear  
Knowing that the threats are real This Time"

_Suddenly I knew one place I would always belong, and even without my brother's living my dream with me, I would always have music. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Sorry for the abrupt ending I have no more time tonight and I wanted to update so no time to proofread so ignore mistakes please! Until next Update!_


	13. Hopeless

**Koutai: **_…I got inspired…*runs in fear*…ok, it's not that bad…not at all compared to my usual…read "Who I Am" if you are clueless to that. _

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_Suddenly I knew one place I would always belong, and even without my brother's living my dream with me, I would always have music. _**

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ I tried to stop them from doing more than they already did. I tried…and I failed. I was locked in my room for the night, pounding on the door, knowing it was pointless, but it felt good imaging the door as the faces of those monkeys my daddy called scientists. They were not scientists, they were evil, they were torturer's; they were murderers. _

_I did not sleep that night. Instead I paced around my room and thought, worried, and prayed that Nick would be ok come morning. Before him, I thought praying, God, religion, was crap, but I would believe anything now, as long as Nick got out of his safely and still together. But the chances of that were so small that my heart ached form the very thought of it. Most of this was my fault…Nick's pain was my fault…How could I have been so blind, so stupid? Because of me, countless others have died and suffered, like Nick and like Aileen, and she did not even have the gene. Every year that went by, I thought myself wiser but no…I am only now seeing the light. _

_,…,…,…,_

_Morning came and I heard my lock unlatch at the crack of dawn and I burst from my room, not caring to change my outfit and ran to Nick's cell, ignoring my father as I punched in the newly changed security code. Thank you hacking skills. I walked in and swiftly closed the door behind me and stopped as I listened to the voices of Nick's brother's coming from the speakers. _

"I know Kevin, I love it but I can't help but think what we would be doing now if Nick never made us a band. I would be in college with you, maybe. He would be going strong in the solo career, that's for sure. Bu t because of JONAS, we've missed out on so much that normal people get to do, like prom or a private personal life, or going out without a disguise. I wonder sometimes…if JONAS did not exist…would we be happier?"

_A slight pause and then;_

"I don't know Joe." Kevin's voice said in a hushed whisper. "He is acting so off lately that it's like he is not our brother anymore. Ever since those nightmares, he has changed and I am not sure if I like this new Nick…I mean he is our brother but…" Kevin trailed off.

"I know Kev. I want the old Nick back too, even though he was a bit too…"

"Serious, boring, smart…"

"Kevin! Enough with that stupid dictionary! This is our little brother we are talking about…though I do agree…"

_It started back over again, and endless loop of torment for Nick to endure…these people were sick and mentally unstable and…I can't even find the right word for it! This is wrong! I walked over to Nick and sat next to him, watching him gaze deadly at the floor by his feet. His knees were held at his chest, his arms loosely held around his knees, his face broken, his eyes hopeless and dead. _

"Hey." _I whispered but he did not respond, nor did he give any indication that he knew I was here. What did they do to him last night? I sighed and mimicked his position and starred at my feet as well, knowing he would talk, open up, when he was ready and it would only get worse if I tried to force him out. We stayed like this for an hour and I started listening to the sound of Nick's steady breathing and the slight shuffle when he shifter a bit, his gaze never leaving that one spot. _

"They love you…Joe and Kevin…" _I whispered to him and I saw tears well up in Nick's eyes, but they did not fall. He looked pained and grief stricken, like he no longer believed in that simple fact. _"They will save you…and if they don't…I will." _I promised him and he finally lifted his gaze to meet mine and I saw the full extent of last night in them. _

_There was no light, no hope, and no life. There was nothing left…it was all empty and broken and filled with indescribable sorrow. His eyes lacked everything they had when I first saw him and I looked deeper into them to find a shattered melody of pain and distress, but there were no words, no voice, only Nick's heart played and the only audience of the beautiful agony was me. _

* * *

_STELLA'S POV_

"Do you seriously believe that old bat?" Joe asked me, disbelief riding on every word.

I glared at him and Kevin regarded me thoughtfully, but did not say what was on his mind. "Yes! And you should too! Nick, the real Nick, is in trouble and hurting and we need to get to him!"

Joe shook his head, forcing a laugh and patience. "No, the real Nick is at some movie with Macy, probably having fun on his date."

I smacked him, hard and he starred at me in shock. "JOE! OPEN YOUR EYES!!! You are supposed to be his brother! Think about him the last few days, have you seen his eyes? Have you seen the way Elvis acts around him now? Have you seen his new personality? He struts now Joe! STRUTS!" I yelled at him, trying, with everything I had, to make him see the truth. Joe looked like he was thinking back and I knew this might take awhile because as the not Nick said; thought was unfamiliar territory for Joe.

I turned to Kevin who was looking at me with mixed respect and pride. "I think Stella's right…" He started and Joe looked over to him.

"You also think that otter's can play the trumpet and that lemur's like to eat pudding Kevin! Open your eyes! Nick is fine and safe with Macy! This is all baloney!"

My phone went off and that was the one thing that prevented me from hitting Joe again. It was Macy.

"Hey Mace, what's wrong? How is the movie?"

"Oh the movie is over Stell and it was ok…I'm in the bathroom so I don't have much time." She sounded kind of…rushed and worried and at the same time, afraid.

"What is it Mace?" I asked, concerned for my best friend.

"I don't think Nick is Nick…I think Ms. Whitmore was right…"She paused and I could practically hear her fear in her breathing.

"What did he do Mace?" I asked, ignoring Joe and Kevin's worried glances.

"Nothing…he has just been acting weird and it doesn't seem right! I can just tell its not him! He is not the real Nick!"

"I know Mace. Act normal and come over to my house, I am bringing Joe and Kevin there now. We all need to talk."

I heard her sniff and compose herself. "Ok."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ So this is what Eyra meant by being broken…Better words might be being cast into a soul shattering darkness where there are only your worst thoughts, your nightmares, your guilt, to keep you company. A place with no light, life, or love, a place riddled with your own despair. _

_I knew Eyra was right, that Joe and Kevin did love me…but it was getting harder and harder to believe with each passing day they left me to rot, with each passing mirage/simulation/torture they out me through, with every loop of that stupid tape. Maybe they loved me, but did they love me enough to care? Did they really hold a grudge against me for ruining their chance at living their own lives and doing there own thing? Was it really my fault that they missed out on so much?_

_Yes…it was…I've known it from day one that bring them into the band was a bad idea, that it might destroy everything they once wanted…so, for them, it was better if I was out of their lives, so they could live their lives like they wanted too…only now it's a clone of me hindering them…Maybe Eyra can pull a few strings and get the clone gone, get the burden of Nick Lucas, real or not, off the backs of my brother's. Maybe then they could live how they want to live…_

_Eyra shifted next to me but I remained starring at the one spot, holding back all of the emotions from my face, not really caring how dead and pathetic I must look to her. She told me she would get me out f here…but the cost for my sanity and happiness would be taking away my brothers' one chance at making their own name. But I don't think I could stand another minute in this hell hole. But it would be selfish for me to leave…what do I do? _

_Should I stay and lose what sanity I have left or go and be a burden for my brothers. Be the over serious, boring and too smart brother they obviously did not want…I want my brothers' to be happy…and I don't think they can be when I am around…I could go back and go solo but they would thing me a jerk for suddenly ditching the band and breaking up the brothers'…and I don't want that…I could stay here and forget them..or at least try too and maybe in turn, they will forget me and move on…once that clone leaves that is. _

"Nick…I know what your thinking…your face says it all…its not true…none of it." _Eyra told me and I finally turned to look at her, to see her starring at the wall ahead before meeting my gaze. _"Trust me. I have been…as creepy as this sounds…watching you and your family for years and I know none of what you are thinking is true. They are so much better off _with_ you in their lives…in fact…living without you would kill them." _Her eyes told me of the truth and I already had known this but sometimes, it takes someone else to say it to you before acceptance can occur. _

_I nodded, a small smile growing on my face and Eyra sent me one back. _"I don't know if I will be able to come in here as often as I want too…so know this; I've changed…I hate it here and I want out."

_Again I nodded, not wanting to speak but wanting to reassure her I was listening and I believed her. She didn't seem to be a barbarian like the monkey scientists around here. She seemed to have a conscious…which is weird, considering she never left this island before, but only seen the outside world through technology like cameras. But nonetheless, I knew her sudden change of heart was permanent, know that she actually knew what was done here and she too has experienced it…though I was she had not. _

"Why are you starring at me?" _She questioned lightly, meeting my gaze evenly, no accusations or anger, on question. _

_I shook my head and looked away. _"Just thinking." _I told her and she nodded, as if agreeing with me, like she was thinking as well. _

"Eyra! Get out here at once!" _Her father yelled through the open door and I wondered why he did not just come in and drag her out. _

_Eyra rolled her eyes. _"Since when has yelling at me worked? And you may want to rethink letting me see my Nick before you even consider me following your order's, _daddy." She sneered, looking at me with humor in her eyes and I had to smile. She was a brave thing that was for sure. _

"You will do I say young lady! I brought you into this world and I have your terminate switch. You know I won't hesitate to push it!" 

_She rolled her eyes and again and stood, whispering to me she will be back and her father never meant that. He was just being an immature whiny butt…her words, not mine. She walked out and stuck her tongue out at me in a friendly way and the door was closed, leaving me alone again, to listen to the loop of Joe and Kevin, feeding to my ever growing fire of guilt. _

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

Nick dropped me off at Stella's house, after I lied to him, saying I was spending the night and he drove off once I was inside. I went up to Stella's multicolored and fashionable room and was not surprised to see Joe and Stella fighting about something and Kevin rolling his eyes.

"What are they fighting about now?" I asked, letting a fake annoyance and 'there they go again' tone creep into my voice and Kevin smirked.

Stella rounded on me and Joe did as well. "Tell her!" They both yelled.

"Nick is a clone!"

"He is not!"

"Yes he is!

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is." I inserted and Joe looked socked at me, like he could not believe I did not take the side of a JONAS. "At least…he is not Nick."

Joe looked so dumb with his mouth hanging open widely but he also looked so cute and it took all of my willpower to not take a picture and post it on my website.

"He…why is he not Nick?" He demanded and I saw Kevin roll his eyes and Stella looked at me expectantly to start.

I sighed and started counting my fingers. "One, the jokes about you, he still does them and they are funnier but meaner…like too mean. Two, He seems cocky and he struts. Three, he called my honey. Four, He did not care about the camera's around us when he took my hand. And four, he isn't wearing his dog tag. Haven't you noticed any of those?" I looked to Joe and Kevin in shock while Joe made a skeptical sound and Kevin nodded.

"I saw the strut, the lack of the dog tag and heard his newest jokes…I knew from the strut that this was not Nick." He said, completely serious and Joe gaped at him.

"This…th…no! Where is the proof?" Joe asked, more desperate to prove that his brother was safe and not in some awful place at Stella texted me about. Stella shook her head.

"I have one that will make you believe. He called my shirt ugly!" She stated, gesturing to her flowing red top which Joe could not stop starring at.

"Ok…I believe you now…That is the most un-ugly shirt I have ever seen…it really compliments your figure!" He said, without thinking and then he went as red as Stella's shirt and she blushed a bit too. What a weird thing they had going on but hey, it was cute. Nick and I could be cute…if this was the real Nick! OMJ…eww! I kissed a psychopath robot clone thing!!!! Gross!!!!

"Thanks Joe but the real thing we need to focus on are how to get the clone Nick to tell us he is not the real Nick and how to save the real Nick. Think! And no Kevin, we can't use cloud shaped bunnies."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ **-Running never seemed so hard and slow, especially when the thing that is chasing me is the speed of lightening and it is completely dark. No light, no hope, only fear. I heard it before I felt it snake around my ankle and yank me to the ground and a small light shined as the monster neared. But it was not a monster, but my own brother's. The thing that snaked around my ankle was a whip that was now in Joe's hands and Kevin held a dagger. They advanced, Joe snapping the whip threateningly and I managed to look into their empty, cold and hate filled eyes. **_

**"You…you tore our dreams apart…you are the reason for our daily misery! Suffer from it as you have made us suffer!" _They both chanted and Joe cracked the whip and Kevin threw the dagger.-_**

_I woke up with a racing and guilt ridden heart and I found myself wishing that that has not been only a dream. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Hey DO IT BELOW OR DIE!!! Yeah, I have that power…the pen is mightier than the sword…Until Next Update!_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Vote for the Jonas Brothers at goldenchoiceawards(.)com! They are nominated in the music category for BEST ALBUM and the person of the year category AND best Artist/duo/group! Please vote as many times so that they could win! Clearly, they deserve it!**

**NICK JONAS AND THE ADMINISTRATION WAS VOTED FOR "BEST SONG"**


	14. Who Are You?

**Koutai: **_…I got majorly inspired…hehehehehehe…this chapter skips around a lot, just a heads up. _

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

_ **-Running never seemed so hard and slow, especially when the thing that is chasing me is the speed of lightening and it is completely dark. No light, no hope, only fear. I heard it before I felt it snake around my ankle and yank me to the ground and a small light shined as the monster neared. But it was not a monster, but my own brother's. The thing that snaked around my ankle was a whip that was now in Joe's hands and Kevin held a dagger. They advanced, Joe snapping the whip threateningly and I managed to look into their empty, cold and hate filled eyes. **_

**"You…you tore our dreams apart…you are the reason for our daily misery! Suffer from it as you have made us suffer!" _They both chanted and Joe cracked the whip and Kevin threw the dagger.-_**

**_I woke up with a racing and guilt ridden heart and I found myself wishing that that has not been only a dream. _**

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ No, no, no, no, NO! They could not be doing this!!! NO! NICK!_

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

We had no plan, but did that stop us? No way! Somewhere out there, Nick was being tortured and there was only one person within our reach that could help us save him and that was Nick. Fake Nick. We stormed into the house, thankful out parents were not home and we ran up the stairs and not-Nick looked up at all four of us in surprise and…fear? It looked like he was questioning himself about what he could have let slip in his not so perfect disguise.

"What's up guys? Mace, I thought you and Stella were having a sleep over." He stated. Confusion covering his real emotions perfectly and he stood up and walked over to us, ignoring the tense atmosphere like only Nick would do. Oh, he was good.

_"_I lied, just like you are lying right now mister imposter." Macy sneered and 'Nick' looked very taken aback and was about to answer but Macy slapped him hard across the face.

He looked back at her in pure shock and hurt, his hand going to his cheek, but he did not speak. His phone vibrated and he took it out, keeping Macy in his vision at all times and read the text and instantly paled and covered his mouth, real terror entering his vision and he stopped breathing.

"What's wrong?" Kevin and Stella both questioned but the clone…robot…thing…just shook his head, still not breathing, rooted in the spot from shock.

I quickly stole the phone from his hand, but he did not seem to care. It read;

**Nick…they've done it…**

I looked back up to the statue in puzzlement. "They've done what?" I quietly asked as Stella, Macy and Kevin read the text over my shoulder.

"Made us lose hope…they've made sure your brother will never be rescued. They've…" He trailed off, sitting down in horror, admitting what we suspected without a care.

But what did they do? Oh god…they've killed him…no…I would have felt it…in every movie, book, fan fiction, anything really, the loved ones always felt it when their brother or sister dies…they always knew…but this wasn't a movie or some dumb writing; this was real life. My heart clenched as the boa constrictor called fear locked it in its tight hold and I barely registered the fact that Kevin was talking.

"What? Tell us what they've done to Nick!" He begged, voice edging to hysteria from all the fear and Macy was shaking; her eyes large with panic and Stella looked like she had seen a ghost.

The clone thing took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself and he raised his gaze to meet mine.

"They…"

* * *

MS. WHITMORE'S POV

As soon as Stella left a few hours ago, I've been having this nagging feeling that something terrible is going to happen, but whether to me, her or Nick, I knew not. I tried everything to figure out was could be wrong, but I came to the conclusion that nothing was, other than the fact Nick had fallen prey to the Nightmare Corporation. But at least Stella now knew the truth and she phoned me earlier, thanking me and saying they would find Nick. But then why couldn't I shake this sense of bone chilling foreboding that something big was on its way?

I was about to close my shop when a man walked in with a young boy by his side. "Excuse me sir, but we are just about to close." I politely informed him and the little boy smiled at me before running and closing the door, flipping the sign to closed and locking it.

My heart stopped as I realized he was the boy my daughter saw all those years ago in her nightmares. My breath hitched in my throat when I realized what this must mean. The man nodded to the young boy and he stepped over to me and I stepped back from the little monster and he smiled coldly at me, a smile that no little boy should ever wear.

"I remember Aileen. I remember wanting to kill her and I've done that and now…I want to kill you!" He whispered and he raised a gun from behind his back and I thought and prayed for Nick and his family. I heard a bang, and then, nothing.

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ They've done it…and now I was without a hope…now, he was better off being dead. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ **-I ran without a fear, enjoying the feeling of the cool grass beneath my bare feet and the warm kiss of the sun on my neck as I ran with the wind. I did not know why I was running, I just was and it felt like the right thing to do, so I ran on. **_

**_I ran pass odd things, like a guitar, piano, drums set, mini golf course, screaming girls who wore identical shirts with a blurry band on the front. I moved pass things I could not even see, only seeing their shadowy outline and I remember one looking sort of like a firehouse but I wasn't sure, nor did I dwell upon it. I did not even think about the things I ran pass, I just let them fade into the back of my memory, forgetting them without a care. _**

**_I ran pass people as well as objects and the random girls, some that looked oddly familiar but I did not care enough to recall their names. A young boy with light brown hair, a man and women, each of whom shared features with the boy and the women had red hair and the man had black but they too vanished from sight and my mind and I was almost happy to see their faces go. I passed A blond wit stylish clothes and for awhile, a brunette ran with me but she too fell behind. The last two people I passed were two older boys, one with curly black hair, and the other with straight. I almost stopped from shock when I saw them, their names slipping from my mind as I neared them and as I passed them, I could not shake the feeling I knew them from somewhere, but when they left my sight, I forgot they were even there.-_**

* * *

NICK'S POV_-getting confused yet on this whole two nick thing?_

There was no way I could tell his brothers and friends what they had done to Nick…no way at all. They did the worst thing they could possibly do, even worse than killing him, breaking him, putting him on a guilt trip with his brother's voice's…this made me hate their guts…it made me want to tear them to spreads. No one in the right mind should do that to an innocent teen! No one should ever even think of doing that to him! And I would make sure they all would pay and Joe, Kevin, Stella, Macy, and Eyra would be right by my side.

"Joe, Kevin, Stella Macy?" I asked them, not caring how shaky my voice was from both shock and rage. They all replied back in their own way and I took another deep breath, trying not to blow a circuit. "I need to explain a few things so please do not interrupt me." I looked up to them and they all nodded different levels of fear sparkling in all of their eyes. Fear for their Nick…yes this was the right thing to do…they need to know. "As you know, I am not your brother, but 97% robot and 3% human. I am a perfect clone of your brother and yet I am my own person. Nick is at headquarters on an island that no one can leave and no one new can enter, unless of course, you have a mission. Nightmare Corporation stole your brother for a unique genetic mutation he has that does not harm him, but to my people, t is worth more than gold. I am here because of this gene. Eyra, that girl your bother dreamed about, has been trying to protect Nick for awhile now but she could not stop them and now, it is time to fight back."

Joe opened his mouth and I let him speak. "How can we trust you?"

"You can't."

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ I watched Nick sleep, not caring if this seemed weird but I was too scared to let him out of my sight, for I knew exactly what was going on inside him right now and I wanted it to stop, but if I interfered, he would die. But still…death may be a better option for him now…_

* * *

_RANDOM GUY'S POV_

I saw the two people walk into Ms. Whitmore's shop and I saw the sign get switched to "Closed," and the lights get turned off. I watched the man and kid leave and I made sure they were gone before I ran into the store, knocking and hearing no answer. So I did what any good citizen would do, I knocked down the door and screamed.

She lay, pale as the growing moon and laying in a pool of dark red liquid; her own blood. Her fingers where clasped around her coveted locket, her eyes empty mirrors of a dead soul. I quickly dialed 911, reciting what the two looked like in my head as I turned on all the lights and stopped myself from fainting from the terror that held my heart.

Who would ever think of hurting, much less killing, Ms. Whitmore? She was the sweetest lady in the world and now…oh god.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ **-I slowed down into a walk, not even breathing hard and I looked around and found that I had no idea where I was and yet, I did not care. I was at ease and for once, no thoughts clouded my brain, I felt free. But something about this whole freedom did not feel right, like there was an evil lurking just beneath the surface, but why was I worrying? There was nothing, absolutely nothing that could harm me here. **_

**_I looked down at my left hand and frowned, trying to recall why it seemed so empty and I also felt like something should be hanging from my neck right now…some sort of necklace…but nothing was there. I walked further into the unknown and I saw a girl with pure white hair leaning against a tree, watching me sadly but I kept walking pass her, feeling like I should know her, but as soon as I stepped next to her, she was gone and so was the feeling. _**

**_I finally stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked over it to see still water sparkling innocently and feeling no fear, I dived down and gravity took a hold of me. –_**

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

****_I trusted him enough to lead us to Nick, but did I trust him to save my own neck if I ever needed saving? No way. But right now, he was our only link to Nick and I was going to make sure he led us too him…if he tried anything funny…oh, would he be sorry…_

"I trust you to some extent. Where is Nick?" _I demanded and he smiled a bit from my courage and straight forwardness. _

"He is trapped on the Island our headquarters lie on. It does not have a name and only a select few know of its location, luckily for you, I am one of them. It lies exactly 138 miles of the coast of California, and it is untraceable by any plane or satellite or boats thanks to my people's technology. He is there and I can take you to him. Do you have a boat?" He asked Joe and Kevin but they were still skeptical.

"We do but we are not yet going to let you take us on some crazy journey until we can believe you." Kevin said and Joe nodded in agreement.

The Nick clone sighed angrily, but his anger was form Joe and Kevin but from the text. "Look, every second more you stand here and debate about whether or not to trust me, your brother gets one step closer to death. Every single second he loses more of what he is but it's cool, stand there and think if it is ok to trust me. I am sure Nick would have understood why his brothers weren't there to save him."

Joe looked to Kevin and nodded. "Fine. For Nick."

'Nick's' phone rang and he picked it up. "Eyra? It's on."

* * *

EYRA'S POV

_I ended the call after those two words and after a confirmation on my part and I walked over to Nick, who was stirring feebly, his straight jacket off and in new, not bloody clothes. He opened his eyes slowly and pushed himself into a sitting position, stretching a bit an looking around in confusion. _

"Nick? Are you ok?" _I asked him quietly and he looked to me with empty eyes. _

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_…Like I said…I got inspired…no time for proof reading…Until Next Update!_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Vote for the Jonas Brothers at goldenchoiceawards(.)com! They are nominated in the music category for BEST ALBUM and the person of the year category AND best Artist/duo/group! Please vote as many times so that they could win! Clearly, they deserve it!**

**NICK JONAS AND THE ADMINISTRATION WAS VOTED FOR "BEST SONG"**


	15. Going to Minnesota

**Koutai: **_…I seriously hate writers block…but I don't get it too often so I guess I should be thankful…_

**Nick: **_I'm thankful…._

**Chibiyu: **_Shut up! You don't even remember me or what I am talking about!!!!!_

**Nick:**_…the one good thing you've ever done to me….and thank you snowfallxo for giving Chibiyu a fun idea…_

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_Nick's POV/ Eyra's POV_

Nick clone POV

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

* * *

**EYRA'S POV**

** _I ended the call after those two words and after a confirmation on my part and I walked over to Nick, who was stirring feebly, his straight jacket off and in new, not bloody clothes. He opened his eyes slowly and pushed himself into a sitting position, stretching a bit and looking around in confusion. _**

**"Nick? Are you ok?" _I asked him quietly and he looked to me with empty eyes. _**

**"Who are you?" **

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

I watched the Not-Nick pace, a deep line of thought on his brow and again, I had to remind myself he was not my brother, even if he somewhat acted like him and looked like him in deep thought. But he was not the only one thinking. After he told us what happened to our little brother an hour ago, we had all put together ideas on how to save him.

"Ok, new idea!" Joe stated standing up and we all looked to him, Not Nick glaring slightly as if reading his mind.

"No Joe. Going to Minnesota while climbing a tree and counting starts and fireflies after dancing in the rain and Kevin falling and getting seriously injured and then getting his leg amputated and then it growing back and him being fine and then you morphing into a squirrel with a pair of 3D glasses while receiving a mysterious text message and drinking some water and playing the maracas and dressing up Polly Pockets while I doodle with crayons and write a new song and Kevin causes it to snow and then sees a bear in a bikini will NOT work!"**(1)** Not Nick exclaimed, getting sick of Joe's weird ideas and Joe deflated somewhat, trying to make humor in this serious time.

"Well, it's obvious." Macy stated and we all looked to her instead of Joe. "This island is one of very high security and almost impossible to get onto and impossible to leave unless a member is on a mission right?" Not-Nick nodded and Elvis randomly ran up and jumped on Joe's lap, his eyes never leaving Not-Nick, whose attention was still on Macy. "Are the guys guarding the docks to the boats bright?" She asked and Not-Nick smirked, liking enjoying some rude joke.

"Not at…all…Macy! You're a genius!" He exclaimed and she smiled at him.

"Four points shy actually, but who is counting?" She bragged.

I looked over to Joe and Stella while Not-Nick and Macy ran to Nick's desk and both grabbed a pencil and a notebook.

"Would someone mind telling us…?" Stella started and the two ran in front of us and Not-Nick started drawing the island with great detail and speed.

"Ok, here is the dock we will use. I can fool the two guards that I am coming back from my and I brought Joe or you Kevin, because you might have the gene mutation." I opened my mouth to protest that only one would be able to go but Macy silenced me with a stern look. "While we are distracting these two, the others will run from the boat and into the woods here and we will knock out the guards and follow. From there, I know the woods like the back of my hand ad I know were to avoid and what is safe. So I can lead you to the headquarters but once we get in sight…I don't know…" He trailed off, gaining his thoughtful expression again and it looked like he was in pain from all of the metal work he was doing.

"We wing it?" Joe suggested, earning a slap on the back of the head from Stella and a chuckle from me.

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_ No…No Nick, you do know me…please…please remember. _

"Who are you?" _He asked again, only a bit more demanding and I shook myself out of my sorrow and shock and put on a happy face but before I could speak, the door opened and my dad barged in. _

"We are your friends Nicholas and we were so worried about you after the…accident in the lab the other day! But no worries son, we will get your memory back in no time!" _Daddy cheerily stated, but the joy was from his success and not from sincerity. _

_Nick looked to me, as if in confirmation and I nodded and forced a smile. _"I'm Eyra…your best friend…don't you remember anything?" _I hoped and begged and prayed that he did, but I knew that impossible for daddy was thorough and did not make mistakes. _

_Nick looked thoughtful for a minute and then shook his head. _"Nothing." _He replied looking fearful and saddened at the same time and my father barely hid his hideous joy. _

"That's all right Nick." _Nick looked up at my father and it looked like he was trying to figure out if Nick was his name. _"We will just take some of your blood and get it tested and then take you around the lab, meet people, see if anything jogs that memory of yours, ok?" _Daddy asked lightly and Nick nodded. _

_I watched him whistle and Janna, the girl that first hurt Nick, rushed in and quickly drew Nick's blood and Nick watched it and I watched him. I could see about a million questions behind his eyes but he held them down, in hopes that we were who we said we were and that his memory would resurface with things around here…but both were lies. _

* * *

_STELLA'S POV_

I could barely imagine the boy's pain when they were reminded again and again that their little brother had been kidnapped and was being tortured and now…

"Easy, after your plan, we run with him." Kevin said and Not Nick shook his head.

"I told you it would be difficult because Nick doesn't remember you guys. I have no idea what they are telling him there and Eyra wouldn't dare call again. For all we know, Nick could think you four are murders and I can't even fathom a guess what he'll think when he see's me."

Kevin looked defeated and sat down, head in hands and Joe went over to him, his eyes filled with pain as he tried to comfort Kevin.

"How could they do this?" Macy shouted out and I looked over to her.

"Their greedy Bastards Macy and please ignore my French." Not Nick told her and she looked to her feet and I hugged her.

"Nick's gonna be fine guys. If anyone can save him, it's us!" I shouted out, not normally the optimistic but someone needed to be and it wasn't going to be Joe this time. I saw Not Nick look at me sadly before looking out the window. "Nick's clone, what do you know about their memory erasing thingy?" I asked and he smirked.

"Call me Nate; it was my name before this whole thing. And as for the memory erasing thingy, its called another very creative name, XK67-4, and it can 'erase' any and all memories. But it is impossible to completely get rid of memories so it ends up just…how do I put this…locking away the memories in an unused part of the person's brain. But they can be brought back, we just don't know how yet…as it's never happened before…" He trailed off, looking uncertain again but Macy glared.

"Nick will be the first then!" She said her voice higher and louder than normal. Nate sighed and whispered 'I hope so…but i doubt it.' I was sure I was the only one to hear that.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I've never felt so out of place before…well, I expect I've never anyway. Everyone seemed to know me as a hero but I barely knew myself and I did not even know their names anymore. I am an outsider and yet a best friend to a girl I don't even trust. What am I supposed to do when home, just doesn't feel like home? Everyone seemed to know me and seemed to be my friend, but I didn't remember them. I felt stuck in world and I don't belong. I felt terrible that I couldn't return their greetings with a smile or their names; I hardly even knew my own! I turned back to look at Eyra and she seemed really worried about something but she smiled to me and I narrowed my eyes, suddenly knowing what the something was. _

_The man led us outside and into a garden with bunnies hopping around and what he told me where carnivorous plants and I saw one eat a bunny and I was almost sick. Even Eyra, who knew all this, looked green. He then led us to the lab where the accident happened and I saw it was destroyed. He told me off an experiment gone wrong and I went back in to save Janna's life and I managed to get hurt, thus memory loss occurred. But I didn't feel like a hero…how exactly where you supposed to feel when you saved someone's life and don't even remember it, much less your own name! Eyra sighed behind me and I looked back at her and she was looking sadly at the trees, not the ruins, the green and tall trees. Weird girl. _

"So Nick, any of this familiar?" _The man asked me and I looked over to him and shook my head, afraid to speak because I would become a wreck. I didn't know anything and I hated it! I don't know my best friend, my colleagues, or myself…I don't even know my own age! I sat down and asked if I could have a moment to take this all in and the man smiled and agreed and left, Eyra sat down next to me and I enjoyed her silent company. _

"I don't know anything…everyone seems to know me and I know nothing about them, or about myself…" _I started quietly and Eyra sighed and looked over to me. _

"Your name is Nicholas Jerry Lucas, or Nick for short. You are 17 years old and your favorite color is royal blue. You graduated from high school and college already and became a scientist here. We study genes here to create things that will help everyday people and the government but we do it secretly. You are one of us." _He sighed and leaned back in the grass. _"But there are two people we kicked off this island and they became…violent." _I pulled out a picture of Joe and Kevin, hating every single thing I was doing o drive Nick farther from his brothers, but if I did anything else, Joe and Kevin would die. _"You must avoid these two at all cost and if you ever see them, run and alert someone. Run into the forest and don't stop. Avoid the animals for most are vicious and the trees can be helpful but sometimes, they trip people."

_Nick looked at me like I was crazy. _"No way that's true." _He stated and I laughed. _

"When you live here, true and false, real and fake, right and wrong, they don't exist."

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_I know it is short, so please no saying it is shorter than normal but I have zero, nada, zilch ideas right now and I need to update so yeah…Until Next Update…if exams have mercy on my soul. _

please please please vote for "Breathing Underwater" at h t t p : / / h m a w a r d s . t u m b l r (.)com for Most Likely to be Published!!

**VOTING STARTS MARCH 5TH!**

**(1) **_Snowfall and I had a rather…interesting…PM the other night and this was in it…_

**A WORD TO ALL I realize that fanfiction is not for real people but my fanfictions are about JONAS not the jonas brothers. If you report any fics about the jonas brothers in gerneral, than you are going to have to report this whole section and believe me there are a lot of fics out there with them as real people and no mentions of JONAS characters like MAcy and Stella. Mine do have mentions and of a firehouse, their school, and the JONAS quirks so it makes it JONAS. Its not my fault their names are the same in the series and I did put LUCAS at the end of their names. SO, it is not a real person fic, but rather a JONAS fic. SO DON'T REPORT ME SAYING THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE!!**

**I write JONAS not the Jonas Brothers. **


	16. Bad Luck

**Chibiyu: **_…say anything and you die_

**Nick:**_…you wouldn't kill me. _

**Chibiyu: **_Wanna take that chance Nicholas?_

**Nick:**_…_

**Chibiyu:**_ Smart boy. _

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~~()**EYRA'S POV**_

**"Your name is Nicholas Jerry Lucas, or Nick for short. You are 17 years old and your favorite color is royal blue. You graduated from high school and college already and became a scientist here. We study genes here to create things that will help everyday people and the government but we do it secretly. You are one of us." _He sighed and leaned back in the grass. _"But there are two people we kicked off this island and they became…violent." _I pulled out a picture of Joe and Kevin, hating every single thing I was doing o drive Nick farther from his brothers, but if I did anything else, Joe and Kevin would die. _"You must avoid these two at all cost and if you ever see them, run and alert someone. Run into the forest and don't stop. Avoid the animals for most are vicious and the trees can be helpful but sometimes, they trip people."**

**_Nick looked at me like I was crazy. _"No way that's true." _He stated and I laughed. _**

**"When you live here, true and false, real and fake, right and wrong, they don't exist." **

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I was shaking. Fear stormed in my heart. Blood thundered in my ears. My breathing quickened in pace as I heard them talking. This was it. The confrontation that we all dreaded. Telling our parents.

Ok, lame I know to fear your parents but we weren't telling them that we were going out for a bite to dinner, we weren't telling them we were taking a walk, we were telling them that Nick had been kidnapped and replaced by a robot clone thing and we had to go save him on a very dangerous island and Big Man couldn't come. Try saying that and meaning it to _your _parents.

According to Nate, we had to tell them. Macy and Stella's parents were off on vacation right now so the girls did not have the misfortune of letting the secret out. But we had to for three reasons. One, we were rock stars with parents who care and would call us ever hour and would freak if we didn't answer. Two, when Nick got home, he would be changed and they would need to know why before hand and I don't remember what the third thing was but it didn't matter because I was going to tell anyway…or I was going to make Kevin tell and back him up…that works too.

Nate pushed us both towards the fire poles and we all grabbed one and slid down, Macy and Stella staying upstairs, the wimps. We walked over to our two parents, out legs shaking and Frankie gave us the weirdest looks before sitting and glaring a bit at Nate. So he knew…not that surprising.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk." I started and they looked us and smiled in greeting. "Ni...We…Kevin needs to tell you something!" I nearly shouted, unable to do it and I heard giggles coming from upstairs.

Kevin rolled his eyes and Nate looked amused. "Look, this won't be easy for you all to hear but…Nick…he's been kidnapped." Kevin started and our dad rolled his eyes.

"Do you need glasses? Nick is right there." He told us pointing to Nate who looked to us before talking.

"Believe it or not, I'm not Nick." He started and Frankie jumped up and screamed he knew it all along.

"Nick, stop joking." Mom said kindly and Nate looked at us and we nodded.

"I'm not Nick. Maybe this will be proof." He opened a panel in his left arm and revealed wires to our parents. "Don't scream, please don't scream."

They did not scream, but my dad fainted and mom went white in shock. "Nick…what…?"

"Mom," I said stepping forward. "Meet Nate. Nick has been kidnapped and brought to an island and Nate is his replacement. But he hates the island and what they are doing to Nick. We need to get him back and you can't stop us and please don't call Big Man!" I begged and she looked at Nate who closed the latch on his arm.

Mom looked suspicious still. "How do I know this is true? It sounds like one of your guys' pranks."

Nate wordlessly pulled out a video of Nick getting beaten and showed it to out mom, but he glared at us when we tried to see it. Our mom clutched her heart and paled in fright, whispering Nick's name.

"I won't stop you…but Nate, if they get one scratch on them…" She threatened and Nate looked determined.

"I'll give my life before they get hurt."

She nodded and hugged us. "If this is true, I am insane but please, bring Nick back safely."

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

That went well…who knew their mom was so awesome? But their dad…how is he the man of the house? So Frankie knew? Hmm…he is a really good little spy. Good thing I did not catch him.

I watched Joe and Kevin pack bags for themselves and Macy and Stella ran home via the fire escape and I set to work on my own pack. They got stuff like food, water, and clothes but I picked the stuff that would help us more like my gun, a knife and matches.

"Joe!" I called and he looked up. "Grab Nick's insulin. Just in case." I said and he nodded and rummaged in his pack and held up the black case for me to see and I smiled at how much Joe thought and I looked to Kevin and saw him packing medical things like gauze, Advil, Neosporin, that kind of stuff. We'd better not lose these packs.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ This all felt new, even though everyone told me it wasn't, it seemed like it was. Shouldn't something, anything, be coming back to me by now? Don't they have anything on this island that can help me? I've seen them create human miracles and yet I was still kept in the darkness of my own mind. This didn't feel right. _

_I watched Janna smile at me and thank me again for saving her life and I smiled in return and she led me and Eyra to Lab 6, where she showed me how she was perfectly her pollution eating butterfly. I leaned in, intrigued and watched the three butterflies, wings bright red with golden swirls, perching peacefully on a branch as Janna explained how they did not need flowers, only air pollution to live. She was also trying to create animals that cleaned the land and water. She showed me how she manipulated the special gene to mutate the insects to live off of the impurities instead of pollination. Ingenious. _

_She smiled and leaned forward and a medical ID tag fell from her shirt and I looked back to the butterflies, feeling like something was missing from my own neck, like I had a dog tag before. I pushed that aside and questioned her deeply on the butterflies and she answered every one, only having trouble with the mating cycle and how she would get more. _

"What of the animals in the forest?" _I asked her because she was the animal expert and she smiled and took my hand and dragged me to her desk, pulling up three pictures. _

"My pride and joy are these three." _She said happily. _"The Jagino." _She pointed to a picture of a Jaguar mixed with a Rhino. She explained how it was incredibly shy but dangerous and territorial and never to attack because its hide was stronger than a Kevlar vest. _"The Tiffly." _ She gestured to the eagle but with closer examination I saw a horn on the top if its head, metal tipped feathers, and its beak and claws looked ten times more lethal. She told me if I ever saw one of them, to run under something and hide, hoping it wouldn't sense me. _"And, my favorite, Deeary." _She pointed to the picture of a baby deer, two feet tall and munching innocently on grass. _"Be warned, she is not what she seems. When threatened or angered, she kills and has killed. Stay away from her; she will not hesitate to kill you."

_Was everything on this island mental?_

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

Confession time; we ditched the girls. We didn't want them to get hurt so we left without them and sent a text to Macy after we left, knowing she would be more understanding than Stella. Mom drove us to the dock and we hugged and promised her we would be safe and Nate gave her the islands coordinates so if we weren't back in three days, she could send the police. She wanted to do that in the first place but Joe and I shot her down, saying Nick needed us to save him and not some police he didn't know. Besides, I was certain only Joe and I could bring his memory back.

Nate started and the boat and told us the ride would be long so get comfy and e took the wheel, expertly steering into the open sea, worry on his face as he went over the plan again and again.

"It will be fine Nate." Joe assured him but Nate did not respond and neither did I. So many things could go wrong. What if we didn't get to Nick in time? What if we couldn't get him to remember us? What if we failed?

"Kevin, calm yourself." Nate ordered, looking back at me. "Panicking about the ever present option of failing will not help the cause of winning." He smartly said before looking back up front and turning the wheel slightly. I nodded and took a deep breath, calming down again.

It was silent until Joe's phone rang and he answered it and yelled to Stella for a grand total of ten seconds before ending the call and Nate suddenly stopped the boat and walked over to us, holding rope and bags fro our heads. He told us in five minutes we would be there and he tied us up, terror growing in my heart with each passing blind second. The boat stopped and Nate roughly grabbed us and forced us onto the dock, never letting go of us.

I heard him conversing with the guards in a low voice and I couldn't catch a word. I heard a loud shout and a grunt and Nate suddenly ripped the bags from out heads and undid our bonds and I saw the two guards, lying dead in front of us, blood running from their slit throats. Bile rose in my throat but I had no time to dwell upon it because Nate ran forward, pulling us forward and we entered the trees.

"You…you killed them!" Joe yelled and Nate nodded, not explaining why as he ran and suddenly he stopped and forced us against a tree, not even breathing irregularly.

"I did what I had to. They weren't the dumb assess that should have been there. We have to be careful." He warned coldly, pulling a bloodied knife from his back and wiping it on a leaf and putting it back, putting a gun in his pants instead. "One this island, anything that moves is a threat. The trees as well watch your footing." He warned, walking forward carefully and silently and we tried to mimic his stealth and failed as Joe tripped and I caught him quickly and Nate glared in annoyance.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Nate tensed.

"I don't know. I've never seen this part of the island before but I know that the lab is in the center so if we continue in this direction, we should run across it." He said, moving again before we could fully process the fact he led us blindly into the most dangerous place in the world.

"WHAT?!?" Joe quietly exclaimed and Nate forced us down as a large shadow passed over our head and the giant bird let out a terrible, fear inducing cry.

"Shit." Nate swore and he pulled us up as the bird wheeled around. "RUN!" He yelled and we ran, hearing the bird tear through the tree branches above us and I felt it touch my back but I tripped and it saved me, but it caught Joe and he screamed as his feet left the ground and Nate yelled out in anger and jumped, grabbing the eagle things foot and driving his knife into it's toe and it cried out, worse than nails on a chalkboard, causing my very core to freeze in horror. It dropped Joe and Nate let go, pulling out his gun and soundlessly shooting into in the wing and it shrieked out and flapped away. But one of it's wings cuffed Nate in the arm and he staggered back, but the bird flew on.

I ran over to Joe and held him close, feeling him shake in fear and I heard Nate sit and pant. I looked up at him in thanks but gasped as I saw blood freely flowing from his arm and Joe looked over and nearly yelled. But Nate smiled and looked at his arm, fiddling with it and the blood stopped and we watched his arm heal.

"That was a Tiffly. Its claws are venomous and its feathers are lined with sharp metal. Not nice, not fun." He explained. "Are you ok Joe?" He asked and Joe nodded.

"You…you saved me." He said astounded and Nate rolled his eyes.

"What I told your mom was the truth. Your life matters more than mine. Nick needs you not me. Eyra can live without me but Nick can't without you." He stated simply before looking around. "We need to move. The Tiffly's cry will attract other animals."

We stood, me holding Joe firmly and we walked on, looking around. The island was beautiful, flowers laced the grounds, coloring the lush green grass and the trees stood tall and proud, their roots reaching high and long as well. In the distance, a waterfall played and birds chirped. If it was a place for murder, it would be pretty. The trees rustled and Nate froze and turned to the sound and we did as well.

In our path as a giant black cat like thing with thick fur and large red eyes, a horn coming from its nose and its claws extended to the size of Joe and it growled lowly, the whole ground vibrating and Nate swore again as it pawed the ground, its spiked tail swinging behind it.

"Joe, Kevin, back away slowly." Nate ordered quietly but we couldn't move, rooted to the spot by fear. It charged and Nate ran, but to us instead of away. He pushed us away and the thing ran right into him and kept charging, running until it was out of sight, taking Nate with it. We were alone.

* * *

**Chibiyu:**_…If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!_

**Nick:_…_**

**Nate:**_…_

**Chibiyu: **_…you're no fun….Until Next Update!_

please please please vote for "Breathing Underwater" at h t t p : / / h m a w a r d s . t u m b l r (.)com for Most Likely to be Published!!

**VOTING STARTS MARCH 15TH!**


	17. Echoed Cries

**Chibiyu:...**

**Nick:...**

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. _**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~~()**KEVIN'S POV**_

**In our path as a giant black cat like thing with thick fur and large red eyes, a horn coming from its nose and its claws extended to the size of Joe and it growled lowly, the whole ground vibrating and Nate swore again as it pawed the ground, its spiked tail swinging behind it. **

**"Joe, Kevin, back away slowly." Nate ordered quietly but we couldn't move, rooted to the spot by fear. It charged and Nate ran, but to us instead of away. He pushed us away and the thing ran right into him and kept charging, running until it was out of sight, taking Nate with it. We were alone. **

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_We all heard it. The shrill shrieks of a Tiffly and we al knew what it meant, except for one. Nick looked over to the forest in alarm as I threw him a backpack with supplies for the mission everyone of us would go on. I grabbed his hand and ran to the trees edge, explaining as we ran. _

"That was the Tiffly cry. It only makes a cry like that when it is in danger or pain and it attracts other lethal animals to its hunter We need to find either the Tiffly or the hunter to see what happened because not once has the great Tiffly made such a cry." _I explained, frantic, already knowing what this meant and Nick nodded and ducked under a tree branch and we slowed down. I warned him to be alert and watch and remember everything because if we were separated we would have to go straight back to base, alone. He nodded again, his dark eyes darting all around and he suddenly stopped, holding his arm out and that was when I heard it too _

_Rustling leaves to my left and we took a few steps back, waiting for whatever hid there to show itself. I clutched onto Nick's arm in fear as it showed itself, poking its head out of the brush and starring right at us while we starred back. It was less than two feet high and looked like a baby dear and it was the first time I've ever come face to face with the one Deeary. She lowered her head and picked at the ground, neither of us moving an inch, knowing the power this little creature hid behind its cuteness and she lifted her head again and walked gracefully next to Nick and nudged his pants with her nose. Nick bit his lip and the Deeary walked on and we stayed like statues until we were sure it was safe again. _

"It's so weird, thinking something so small and innocent looking can kill us." _Nick whispered, moving forward as I released his arm and I agreed both in awe and terrified of the things my people have dared to create. We walked on; meeting nothing for a long time, but neither of us let our guards down. Nick pointed to a clearing and I saw it as well; blood. We silently ran over and I knelt by it while Nick remained standing, looking for any other lethals. I got a quick sample of the blood, both relieved and afraid of the freshness of it and I touched it lightly and snipped it, cringing from the almost rancid smell. This definitely came from the Tiffly…lets just hope Nate and Joe and Kevin got away from it before it got them, but knowing my Nate, he would have stabbed it when it grabbed one of the brothers…I pray they are alright. _

"That blood is the Tiffly's. It smells rancid and that is what it is supposed to smell of. I am sending a message to Daddy with the coordinates but we have to keep moving." _I told Nick and he nodded and examined something on the ground. _

"What made these tracks?" _He asked and I walked over, me heart sinking as I saw only two footsteps leading away from the Jagino footprints, but thankfully, Nick had not spotted the human prints. _

"The Jagino…But how could it have attack the Tiffly? Maybe it was just attracted to its cry…" _I mused aloud and Nick shrugged standing up, waiting for me to tell him what to do but before I could say a thing, a cry pierced through the serene forest and a great shadow appeared above our heads as flecks of blood rained down from the heavens. _

* * *

_STELLA'S POV_

THOSE THREE!!! HOW COULD THEY LEAVE US??!?! WE CARE ABOUT NICK TOO IN CASE THEY HAVE FORGOTTEN!!!

I paced around in my bedroom, kicking everything in sight and Macy, who long since stopped trying to get me see reason, was sitting in the corner, and watching my lack of progress.

"Stella…" She said but I cut her off.

"Macy, we care about Nick as much as they do and you love him for cripes sake and now I don't even know if Joe will ever come home or if we'll ever see any of them again!" I yelled my voice very shaky.

"Oh Stell…" Macy said coming over and hugging me tightly. "This is why Joe didn't take you because he wanted you to be safe and he knew there was a chance they wouldn't come back. He wanted to live if he didn't." She whispered and I looked down at her face and was surprised to see tears in her own eyes as she thought of JONAS dying, but not the band dying, her friends and the one she loved. Soon we were both crying, out of fear for them. As much as we wanted to have gone with them, we wanted them back ever more.

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I watched Joe pace as we sat by a stream, trying to find out what to do, which way to go, and how to not panic. Nate was gone and probably dead and now we had no way of finding Nick…thank goodness we left the girls behind.

"Joe, stop. Nate told us this is a small island so we will find him. Just calm down and look around, we need to make sure to not disturb any of the other animals. We can do this as long as we keep a clear head." I said, surprising myself with the level of seriousness n my own voice.

"We are just so close to him Kevin and yet we have a larger possibility of failing before we even get closer. I can't take that chance." He said his voice strained from both frustration and fear.

"I know Joe, which is why we need to calm down." I calmly ordered and him took a deep breath and sighed before nodding to me and suddenly stiffening as the leaves behind us crunched in desperate footsteps. We both turned and pulled out the knife we each brought and faced the rustle.

A figure burst out and stopped right in front of us, tears on her face and her eyes wide with fear.

"Joe, Kevin, I need your help. Nick's been taken."

**_-FLASHBACK EYRA'S POV-_**

**"The Jagino…But how could it have attack the Tiffly? Maybe it was just attracted to its cry…" _I mused aloud and Nick shrugged standing up, waiting for me to tell him what to do but before I could say a thing, a cry pierced through the serene forest and a great shadow appeared above our heads as flecks of blood rained down from the heavens. _**

**_I grabbed Nick the same time he grabbed me and we both fell and rolled under some thick tree roots, hoping, for a moment, the Tiffly would circle around, giving us time to hide. The Tiffly cried out and I dragged Nick up and we ran, jumping over numerous roots and little streams, the great bird following us stealthily in the air. Where is shelter?!?! Fear kept my tired legs going and I knew Nick was in no better of a condition, not suited for this kind of running but when I looked at his easy strides I mentally slapped myself. Of course he was a good runner, he's been running from fans most of his life. He leapt easily over a log, as I went around it and we both looked up as a shadow passed over our heads. Nick suddenly pushed me down and I rolled down a small hill, gaining a scrape or two and I heard him shout out and I looked up, terror clouding my world and holding me back as I saw him in the Tiffly's claw, looking down at me in fear but not struggling, knowing the danger would be multiplied if he did. _**

**_I could do nothing but radio into camp and to my horror, my daddy answered. _**

**"Daddy, Nick's been taken by the Tiffly! We have to help him!" _I nearly screamed, already running in the direction. _**

**"No. We have enough of his gene to completely duplicate this island, he was disposable." _My father answered without a care. _"Come back to base Eyra, the mission is pointless. Leave the boy, you already have a better version." _My father ordered and I stopped, thinking over everything he has ever told me. _**

**"No." _I ended the call and dropped the radio, prying the tracking chip form my arm and running again, hoping to find Joe, Kevin, or Nate, knowing one of them was bound to help my get to Nick._**

**_-END-_**

**_KEVIN'S POV_**

No…what we came to save was now taken away again and possibly dead…no; if he were dead, Joe and I would have felt it, somehow. In all the books and movies out there, they always know when a loved one is dead. They can feel it in their heart and right now, mine is telling me Nick is alive and terrified and alone, without a clue where he is or who he is. Hang in there little bro, help is coming.

At that news, Joe had fallen to his knees and Eyra looked lost so I grabbed Joe and pulled him up and dragged them both behind me as Eyra pointed in the direction the Tiffly went. For a moment, all we heard was the slight crunching of leaves beneath our feet and Eyra decided to break the silence.

"Where's Nate?" She asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer and Joe and I exchanged glances and her hand went to her heart and a single tear fell from her left eye. "So be it." She did not mention him again or ask how, but then again, I think she already knew.

"He could still be alive." Joe suggested ad Eyra nodded.

"But best to not let hope grow and have it crash back down." Eyra stated sadly. "I've had too much of that in my life."

We did not question her, but walked forward, and even despite her words, hoping for Nick and Nate to be ok.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_The good thing about this situation was I was not afraid of heights, which was really good considering I'm about a thousand feet from the ground being carried by a viscous bird to what looked like a giant nest. The bad thing? I'm about a thousand feet from the ground being carried by a viscous bird to what looked like a giant nest. As the Tiffly neared the side of the hopefully dormant volcano, the size of the nest became apparent and I nearly yelled out in shock. Wait, Big Bird Thing equals Big Nest. Use your head Nick, it could save you. _

_It dropped me and I fell about seven feet before hitting the surprisingly soft nest and I scrambled to me feet, looking around to see feathers, bones and stained branches. I hope its not hungry...The Tiffly screeched once before wheeling around a flapping away, giving me a moment of relief and I rummaged through the backpack, hoping there was something, anything that could help me. The Radio! Please let this work. _

"Nicholas, is that you? Where is your location?" _Eyra's dad asked and I relaxed a bit. _

"It's me and I am on the…" _I checked the compass on my backpack, _"On the north side f the Volcano top, about 900 feet from the ground." _I only knew that from the fancy equipment. _"In the Tiffly's nest." _I added. _

"Hang tight, help is on the way." _He ended the transmission but as soon as he said that sentence, I had a sinking suspicion in my stomach that no help would come. It was only me and the Tiffly was coming back. I pulled out a dagger, my only weapon and stood, facing it as it flew up and over, landing on the other side of the nest and spreading its wings threateningly and I saw the metallic sheen on its feathers and the cut on one of its talons. It snapped its beak at me and walked slowly to me, beak open and I have never been more afraid in my entire life, and I don't need a memory to know that. Please don't eat me. _

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

Inhale…ow…exhale…ow…inhale…ow…

Who knew breathing after a mauling could be so painful? I knew I was very near dead but I was mending, thanks to my 97% robot body but moving was still impossible and breathing sent spikes of pain through my head and chest, like I had broken ribs. I consider myself lucky I am not coughing up blood.

After the Jagino mauled me, it pushed me through the brush, rocks, and ground, before stepping on my right arm and walking off…and I've been laying here, arm crushed and slowly mending, leg bent at odd angle and realigning and head throbbing…But I didn't matter. Joe and Kevin were safe and still looking for Nick because they probably thought me dead. How much longer did I have to lie here, helpless, waiting for another animal or plant to finish me or waiting for breathing to become easy…surely I go first go mad.

* * *

JOE'S POV

We gave up with walking and we ran everywhere, in the direction of the volcano when we all stopped as the Tiffly cried out, more terrible than I have ever heard it and a cry came shortly after that, but this cry was a thousand times worse, for it was the scream of my younger brother, of Nick.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_A bit short I know but I really wanted to update and I'm running low on energy so no proof reading this. Until Next Update!_


	18. Free Falling

**Nick:**_ *Hugging Chibiyu* She is a bit down today so I am putting my…bad feelings…aside right now. Enjoy!_

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. _**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

* * *

**JOE'S POV**

** We gave up with walking and we ran everywhere, in the direction of the volcano when we all stopped as the Tiffly cried out, more terrible than I have ever heard it and a cry came shortly after that, but this cry was a thousand times worse, for it was the scream of my younger brother, of Nick. **

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I took another step backwards, every moment expecting to feel open air beneath my feet, or the hard side of the volcano, or the sharp beak of this monstrous bird piercing through my skin. But that moment hasn't come yet…but how long will it take until it does? Not that long apparently. My back hit the rock wall just as the Tiffly lunged and I rolled to my left and I heard a thud of its beak striking rock and it cried out lowly, in warning. I turned to it and it turned to me, my back to open air and suddenly, I was very afraid of heights. It charged to me and I thought of my options, fall to my death or get eaten…But I didn't have to choose. As the Tiffly charged to me, the part of the nest I was standing on gave way and I fell down, not finding my voice to scream and I saw above me, the Tiffly jump down and fly down to meet me. It zoomed under me, overshooting the distance and I came down on top of it, and I realized too late the placement of the dagger I held. _

_The Tiffly's cry echoed through the trees as my dagger penetrated its skull and with its last bit of strength, it turned under me and cut my leg with its beak and I screamed in pain and fear as suddenly, the Tiffly went limp and fell faster from under me and I saw the ground rapidly approaching. I would have screamed again if I could have found my voice, but terror held my tongue and all I could think was; I'm going to die. Dear God help me…I'm going to die. _

_I looked down again at a large cracking noise and I saw the Tiffly's body break tree branches as it continued its descent, clearing the path for me, which was good and bad, considering I would not get cut up and I had nothing to slow my fall. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my own demise. I felt something snake around my waist and I was yanked up, to a painful stop and I opened my eyes, barely able to breathe from fear and relief and I saw a sturdy tree branch wrapped around my waist, holding me about sixty feet in the air. Umm…I didn't know trees could do that. The branch started lowering me down at an easy pace and it set me down next to the Tiffly's body. _

"Umm…thanks." _I said, feeling stupid and the tree branch retreated and the tree itself rustled its leaves, causing two to fall on me. I feel like I've fallen into crazy town. I walked over to the massive and dead beast in front of me, wincing as I out weight on my injured leg. Disgusted, I yanked the dagger, my only weapon, from its head and wiped off its sickly smelling blood on its feathers. Next, I grabbed a large and broken branch from the ground and used it to keep all possible weight off my leg until I could find a safe spot to bandage it. _

"I think I heard the crash over here!" _An unknown male voice said and I ducked down, hiding in some bushes behind a large tree, careful not to disturb either's roots. Two younger looking boys emerged form the trees and gasped in shock and Eyra emerged from the bush and her hand went to her mouth. Wait…why is Eyra with Joe and Kevin? Is she working with them? Or did they take her? No…she was unbound…she was betraying us…how…why?_

"That's the same bird that attacked us…" _Kevin trailed off and Eyra nimbly jumped on the body and examined its head. _

"And the same one that took Nick." _She softly exclaimed and I started slowly inching away, careful to make no noise. _"This wound…No animal could have made it…it must have been Nick…which means he must be around here somewhere…but where?" _She looked right over my hiding spot and I froze, praying I wouldn't be found when I heard something crash through the bushes, right towards Joe and Kevin. I watched them jump and Eyra got ready to flee when a figure emerged, smiling at the trio and Eyra jumped up and shouted in joy. I starred in shock at the clone of me, unable to comprehend what was going on. _

"Nate!" _Eyra yelled and Joe and Kevin smiled warmly. _

"Present and accounted for my lady." _My clone said, sounding exactly like me and Eyra smiled and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. This was so weird…I looked closer at the clone and saw around his neck was a dog tag and on his finger was a silver ring…they looked so familiar…I looked down to my hand and suddenly I remembered that same ring on my finger and that dog tag around my own neck…but how…what is going on?_

"Nate, we thought you were dead!" _Joe said happily, pounding fists with Nate and Kevin walked over smiling. _

"I told you, I'm pretty hard to kill, though it hurt like heck." _Nate said, laughter in his voice as he held onto Eyra and looking at the two murderers. I took another step back, and another, my foot hitting the base of another tree and I went around it, breaking into a run as I jumped across a little stream, not caring if these maniacs heard me, only caring about getting away. _"Did you hear that? It sounded like footsteps…" _I barely heard Nate say that rather loudly as I kept running, not looking back, and not stopping, even when my legs started burning and my lungs cried for the end, I kept pushing myself. _

_I heard nothing behind me, but I didn't stop until I found a small clearing and collapsed in the tall grass, breathing hard as I struggled to keep silent. I closed my eyes, slowing my breathing down and a girls…no…many girls screams cut through the silence and I looked up and around in alarm, but nothing stirred, not even the birds. I looked behind me and everything seemed to vanish and I saw girls screaming, jumping up and down with something written on their shirts, posters in the air and two figures panting next to me, clapping me on the back, saying something unheard, but it sounded like praise. _

_I blinked and I was back in forest again…odd…was…was that a memory? I was about to stand again when I saw the small Deeary, a few feet in front of me, not moving, but watching me intently before letting out a whine in pain. I stood and walked over to it slowly and its calm eyes followed my every movement. I nearly shouted out in shock when I saw its leg trapped in a metal hunting jaw, and it whined again when I moved to its side and touch the metal. I looked to it and slowly pried the metal jaw open and the Deeary limped out and walked a few feet from me. I stood when it suddenly turned back to me and hissed, its eyes turning angry. I remained frozen out of fear, and I couldn't help but think that I was about to see why the Deeary was so violent. Its black eyes flashed red and it screamed out, sounding more like a dragon than a fawn. _

_What happened next is really hard to describe and it happened so fast I wondered if I've seen it correctly. The Deeary, as it was screaming, seemed to be breaking. Its skin opened and bones jetted out, its legs collapsed and in their place stood new, stronger, and taller ones. It grew to about eight feet tall and it wasn't cute anymore. Her whole ribcage was exposed, only patches of skin and fur covering her back and I could clearly see her organs, but no blood fell out. Her neck was still fur but I could see bones, her legs were all bones, her hooves now caked in dirt and were black. She now had antlers, somehow, and they looked more lethal than her fangs. Her eyes glowed red and her face was all fur, except for her exposed bone jaw. Her nostrils flared and she charged. _

* * *

NATE'S POV

Footsteps…either Nick or enemies. They were headed away from us, but that meant nothing. It could have been a spy, or a very confused and scared Nick. I had no idea which was more likely. Suddenly, a scream echoed through the trees, one Eyra and I have only theorized about, the terrible cry of a Deeary in rage.

"Joe, Kevin, Eyra," I shouted over the cry and they looked to me in fear. "Climb a tree, get up high, I'll be right back." I ran off, ignoring Eyra's protests and I followed the footstep trail in a hurry. I stopped as a Jagino ran pass me, a long gash in its side…but did a Jagino really threaten the Deeary?

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I was about to throw myself out of the way, when she jumped straight over my head, and I spun around and saw something large right behind me. The Deeary growled lowly as the…Jagino…pounced and tried to tear through the Deeary's bone, but it was unsuccessful. The Deeary kicked it off and the Jagino ran towards it again, claws outstretched but they never met their target. The Deeary lowered her head and the Jagino swerved to the side, but it was too late to avoid the blow. It hissed and sauntered off, its side bleeding from the Deeary's antlers and she turned to me and I took a step back. _

_But her eyes softened back to black and her size was reduced and fur grew until the little fawn was running up to me, her leg healing faster than I even thought possible. But then again…none of what has happened to me should be possible. She stopped at my feet and looked at me with huge eyes and I smiled, kneeling down and pet her head in thanks, feeling no fear anymore from her. I saved her life, she saved mine. She walked ahead of me and waited, looking at me like I should follow her and I laughed quietly before running after her, not really caring where she took me as long as it was away from those murderers I'd left behind. We walked for about an hour before she stiffened and suddenly bolted into the bushes and out of sight and ear when I heard footsteps running up to me and I turned, ready to fight. _

"Nick!" _Jana said happily, hugging me tightly after putting her shot gun over her shoulder. _"I'm so glad you're ok! After we heard about the Tiffly we thought…you know…" _She trailed off. _"But then we found its body and hope as renewed and now you're here!" _She grabbed my hand and pulled me away, gabbing the entire time and when she took a breath, I needed to speak. _

"Jana, I saw Joe and Kevin. Eyra and a clone of me were with them. They called my clone Nate." _I informed her and she froze suddenly and ran, pulling me with her and talking frantically into her radio. But as she ended the transmission, four figures burst from the leaves in front of us and I yanked Jana to a stop be pulled her behind me and swiftly pulled out my dagger while she readied her shot gun. _

"Nick!" _Joe and Kevin both exclaimed, joy on their faces and I narrowed my eyes and glared and they stopped dead, looks of confusion on their faces. Eyra looked between us and Nate narrowed his eyes as well, pushing everyone behind him. _

"Jana, put your weapon down." _Nate stated and Jana looked to him and then the brothers and shook her head. _"Jana, please we aren't going to hurt either of you, we only want to talk." _Nate tried to reason but Jana shook her head again, her gun pointed right at his heart. _

"You may not be human, but I can still kill you." _Jana said and I looked at her in alarm…not human? _

"But you won't." _Nate said, walking up to Jana and yanking the gun from her grasp and Jana stepped back and ran, leaving me alone. I tried to follow her, but Nate grabbed my arm with the dagger and I couldn't break free. _"Nick, listen to me…you are not one of them." _Nate told me and I still struggled, ignoring his words. I had to escape…but how…I heard a faint rustle behind me and I smiled, meeting Joe and Kevin's gazes, knowing what was about to happen. _

"You're right. I'm not one of them." _I said calmly, looking straight into Nate's eyes. _"I am only with them." _A whole group of NC people ran out form behind me and pressed guns to all of their temples and I smiled at their fear, happy to bring down four menaces. _

_"_Nick…" _Joe whispered and I looked to him coldly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that voice, that concern…that I knew him. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_…evil is good for the soul…Until Next Update!_


	19. Time is Running Out

**Chibiyu: **_Hey Nick, according to Silver, you are Indiana Jonas! And Silver, thank you fro begin the only reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you…though you may not like that fact…_

**Nick:**_ …Dare I comment on the Indiana Jonas bit?_

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR "BREATHING UNDERWATER" IN THE HMA AWARDS. IT WAS AN HONOUR TO BE NOMINATED AND TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. _**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**"You're right. I'm not one of them." _I said calmly, looking straight into Nate's eyes. _"I am only with them." _A whole group of NC people ran out form behind me and pressed guns to all of their temples and I smiled at their fear, happy to bring down four menaces. _**

**_"_Nick…" _Joe whispered and I looked to him coldly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that voice, that concern…that I knew him. _**

* * *

**JOE'S POV**

Betrayal by a brother. To see him smile coldly as we were bound and gagged, to see him talking to them under his breath as they tended to his leg like a brother would, to see them congratulate him in killing the Tiffly and capturing us. But what hurt the most is that he didn't even know he was on the wrong side, he didn't even know we were his brothers. It felt like my heart had been pierced by an ice dagger and was slowly freezing, turning my blood to liquid Nitrogen.

After awhile of this agony, I met everyone's faces and saw the same hurt in Kevin's eyes, determination in Eyra's, and pure hate in Nate's as he watched one guy, his gaze never wavering. The bushes rustled next to us and everyone tensed, Nick pulling out his dagger and the others pulling out guns and aiming it at the bushes. A small dear poked its head through an Nick smiled and sighed, putting his dagger away, despite the odd looks of fear on everyone else's face. He knelt and held out his hand to the creature, ignoring the warnings from those around him.

"It's ok. She won't hurt you if she isn't threatened." Nick simply stated as the dear nuzzled his hand and the others reluctantly lowered their guns. The deer walked next to Nick and placed a hoof on his leg before looking around at everyone with surprisingly deep eyes. Her gaze stopped on us and she started walking over, Nick's intent gaze never leaving her and I stiffened as she sniffed my arm and made an adorable 'meep' sound before walking over to Kevin, Eyra and Nate, repeating the same procedure. She turned form us and growled as another man, the one Nate had been glaring at, took a step to us and he instantly backed down. She turned back to Nick and settled on his lap, glaring at all of the Nightmare Corporation people.

"We need to move, get home before nightfall." The man said, eyeing the deer with hate and her unblinking gaze looked to Nick as he stopped petting her. Nick nodded and the deer thing jumped form his lap, but stayed close as he stood, wincing a bit as he out weight on his leg, but no one offered help, not that Nick would accept it anyway. We were forced to our feet and the fear finally set in. We were prisoners and I had little to no hope of Nick saving us…but Eyra and Nate knew everything about this island, they may be able to help. I watched Nick walked a few feet away from us and a bit ahead, the deer jumping nervously with every step they took closer to 'home' until she finally bolted off, Nick stopping for a second to watch her go, unease settling into his brow.

After about an hour of walking, we made it to the lab. Four buildings stood proudly, a greenhouse with a large garden, a lab looking brick house, one that looked like it was a testing site, and the next the one we were headed to, looked more like a prison than a lab. We stumbled through the door and almost screamed at what we saw.

"Like them?" Nick said without a care, vaguely gesturing to the glass containers on the walls holding what looked like deformed humans. One had horns and was covered in brown scales, its black eyes looking at me and I saw its fear as we walked passed it. "Failed experiments, they will soon die." He didn't even pity these poor creatures…mistakes…they are monsters…how can they do this to human beings? We were led down the hall and Eyra was yanked from the group by a very large man and she held Nate's gaze as we traveled pass and she vanished as we rounded a corner. "The Boss won't take her betrayal kindly." Nick stated, not even looking back. The man at front opened a metal door and forced Kevin and I in and he grabbed Nate to take for 'studying' and much to my surprise, Nick walked in and the door closed behind him.

"Nick." I said but Kevin cut me off with a glare.

Nick knelt in front of us and narrowed his eyes as he looked into both of our eyes. I wanted to break the silence, to hold him tight and tell myself he wasn't gone, he was ok, but that would be a lie. The Nick we knew was gone and right now, he was far from ok.

"Why did you come here?" He inquired with a hard edge to his voice as he looked deep into my eyes. Was I allowed to say the real reason? "Why do you seem so familiar?" He asked himself more than me or Kevin but we both heard him and looked at each other.

"We are here because of you." Kevin started and Nic turned to him slowly.

"Here to kill me? You're doing a fantastic job." He goaded, gesturing to the chains holding us to the wall by our wrists.

"No Nick." I started looked at Kevin who nodded. "We are here to save you. Listen to me and try to remember. We are not who you think we are; we are your brothers. Nightmare Corporation kidnapped you and tortured you according to Nate and Eyra and they erased your memory all because you have the gene." I started and Kevin took over, Nick saying nothing and his expression giving away nothing.

"They took you and replaced you with Nate, which is why we weren't here sooner. But we figured it out and Nate told us everything. We are here to get you home Nick and I now this must be confusing for you but everything they told you is a lie and we are telling you the truth. Please Nick, you have to believe us, we love you." I heard the desperation in Kevin's voice. We had to somehow make Nick believe.

"I believe…" Nick started looking to his hands. "I believe that I shouldn't believe this crack pot story and I should drop the nice guy act to get answers." He stood and walked to the far wall and pressed and hidden button and pulled out a long piece of coiled rope. "Stand up." He ordered, but we did not obey. Nick shrugged and flicked the whip, smiling at the snap it made as it came through the air. He turned to me and I shuddered at the coldness behind his eyes. Nick…what could we do to make you remember? "I suggest you turn around."

I did so, not wanting him to maim my face and I stood shakily and Kevin stood with me, unable to get in front of my back to protect me. SNAP! Pain erupted from my back in a fiery burst but I let no sound escape from my lips and I heard Kevin say my name and then beg for Nick to stop. But he did not. SNAP! He hit the exact same spot and I felt blood trickle down my back, my shirt sticking to my skin like a leech sucking up my blood. SNAP! Right over the spot in the different direction, but painful nonetheless, worse than a thousand beestings and more terrible knowing it was my brother who held the weapon and he was laughing.

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

I heard the snapping of a whip three doors down and I heard Joe cry out in pain and Nick laugh lowly. This was insanity…this was what I lived like…ow could I have been so blind? Thank Joe and Kevin, thank you for making me see…and I will get you out of here with Nick, I promise you that. They left me in an unlocked room filled with sleeping clones of Joe and Kevin, ones they had been building for Nick's torture and there own work force. This was so sick and twisted and just wrong. But I knew that if I opened they door, they all would wake up and attack…but a door is not the only way to escape.

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

Daddy, this time, you have no hold over me.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I received no answers from the two murderers except that Eyra had been in on it the whole time and Nate was the mastermind. And if I missed anything, the ten people watching it sure didn't. But as I walked out of the hall and into the room with the failed experiments, I knew something was terribly wrong. The room was empty with only one man standing there, the one that led the team back here. And he was dangerously near the button to release the mistakes. _

"Carful Lou." _I warned and he smiled. _

"Why? We don't need you anymore Nick. You should have listened to Joe and Kevin." _He hit the button and all ten cages snapped open with eight mistakes charging at m, murder on their faces. What. Is. Going. On?!?!?_

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

Ha. Air conditioning vent. Dusty but good escape. You'd think such a high tech place would make it harder to use the oldest trick in the book or escaping. I jumped from the vent and landed outside of Joe and Kevin's room, Eyra catching up instantly, murder on her face and I almost laughed at the thought of what my girl did to her father. Together we hacked the system and opened the door and Eyra ran in while I stood guard, listening more than seeing.

I heard Eyra growl when she saw Joe's wounds and I heard him hiss when she used NC's healing lotion on his back, it heals ten times faster but stings like no other. I heard them come out and I stopped them and forced them to the right, where footsteps were not approaching. I heard what the others did after that, I heard Nick scream.

Abandoning all safety I ran to them and was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Eyra, take Joe and Kevin into the woods, meet me at the old oak. I have a promise to keep." I said, looking only at Joe and Eyra bit her lips and I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead before running off to save the brother I had vowed to save from the very beginning of this mission.

The door to the main room was off its hinges and I ran through them, examining the empty capsules and swearing loudly as I ran, following the sets of nine footsteps and jumping over the body of Lou, my creator and my enemy and I stopped to take his gun. They turned on him before they got to Nick. I bolted outside and saw three bodies of the mutated, only one still crawling, unable to survive breathing this air. They ran pass them, not wanting to waste any of the needed ammo. I had six shots and five of them were still out there.

* * *

**_NICK'S POV_**

****_Holy crap! Was not expecting this! I screamed as I saw them go for Lou and kill him right before my eyes and then they turned to me, two of them throwing a chair in anger and it knocking the other door off its hinges and I ran from the room, the sun blinding me but I kept running, blinking rapidly and I looked over me shoulder and nearly vomited when I saw three fall, two roasting almost instantly in the sun. One extended its nails to the size of claws and one extended wings and took flight, the other s chased my with murder in their eyes. I screamed again only this time, my call was answered. _

_The Deeary burst from the trees, anger in its eyes, its bones exposed and fully grown and I tripped and cowered beneath its hooves and it charged, running over all of the mistakes and killing them instantly before turning to me as I stood and changing back to the innocent looking creature and charging ahead of me in the woods. And I followed it, not doubting it at all, after all, that's twice it has saved me. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Ok, this story is almost done…this is the last chapter before the first of the two…_

_ ALTERNATE ENDINGS!!!!_

_Ok, I had another idea for the ending and I liked both of mine so the last two chapters of this story will be two different endings. They will both flow smoothly with the story; I planned ahead for once, so yeah, I hope you enjoy what I do with them!_


	20. Nightmare Pt 1

**Chibiyu: **_This story is dedicated Silvereyed Angel who reviewed every chapter._

**Nick:**_…and who is learning her evil ways from Chibiyu. _

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_SPECIAL THANKS (AS ALWAYS) TO SILVEREYED ANGEL WHO HELPED ME OUT AND WROTE WHAT IS IN BETWEEN IN *_

_LONG CHAPTER ALERT _

**_PART ONE OF TWO FOR AE ONE_**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV** _

**_The Deeary burst from the trees, anger in its eyes, its bones exposed and fully grown and I tripped and cowered beneath its hooves and it charged, running over all of the mistakes and killing them instantly before turning to me as I stood and changing back to the innocent looking creature and charging ahead of me in the woods. And I followed it, not doubting it at all, after all, that's twice it has saved me. _**

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

*I couldn't bare seeing them like this. I hated the pain on their faces but they still held a spark of hope in their eyes, the spark of their brother being ok; that they'd find him. That a miracle would happen and we would all make it out. I saw the spark, loved it and hated it. Because I had doubt, doubt about those hopes, doubt about everything, for nothing was ever as it seemed on this island. Not even hope.*

Hope…such a petty emotion that everyone felt, that everyone was deceived by. Hope was what turned me cold, and deceit was what made me see. My 'daddy' gave me hope in being a real girl, being his real daughter instead of the replacement when she died one year old. Deceit was what made me see what I could not, love and family, and the fact I was always going to be the mistake, the daughter he wanted but I wasn't; I was a mistake. Hope…hope was dead for me. I had none. Yes I could hope Nate would find Nick and everything would turn out ok, but when it didn't, everything would be so much worse. I could hope Nate and I could destroy this island and live the lives we wanted together, but we were mere ants in comparison to this corporation of nightmares. Hope would get me nowhere, action would get us everywhere.

Joe shouted out in pain and I snapped form my thoughts and regarded the brothers through my own bonds. I could hope we could get out of here alive, but facts told me differently. No matter how fast we would run, how far we would get away from them, my father would find us, just like he did as we were trying to escape.

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

*The pain was horrible, but nothing compared to the idea of my older brother going through the same, and that my other brother maybe gone forever, not remembering who we were…that hurt more then all the whip-marks and punches.* More than the torture I was enduring now. But Eyra told us to wait it out, to be strong, that she knew how to get us out of here, but she had to wait until her father's back was turned. And I trusted her because she was our only link to this island know, our only knowledge, our only realistic hope.

I screamed again as I felt it trickle around my wrist, eating away skin with is burning bite. It felt like magma but according to Eyra, it was a form of it, not designed to immediately kill; only burning what it touched, not what was near. I yelled out as it trickled down my arm, leaving a burn no water source could extinguish. It fell down to my neck and I yelled, feeling as if my throat was being torn to shreds as more was added, no mercy being shown, no where it didn't burn. I watched Eyra tense, her eyes narrowing and I closed my eyes from the pure pain.

I heard Eyra's dad yell out and a thud and something ice cold being dumped all over me and the burn stopped as I opened my eyes and blinked away the ice water. Ok, maybe water could extinguish the burn. Eyra messed with my shackles and I saw her dad on the floor, in a crumpled heap, still breathing but unconscious. Note to self; never mess with this girl.

"You ok?" She asked, after opening my restraints and now working on the door. I winced as the saw the red burns snaking like vines down my arms and shoulders. But nothing hurt, which was odd.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answered and she pushed open the door and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hall and stopping at a random door. I looked at her and saw her pupils where tiny dots and she grimaced.

"X-ray vision. I'm not human…exactly." She reminded me. She kicked open the door and ran in and I looked in and froze. Kevin was strapped to a table, needles driving into his back, arms and legs, but thankfully, not his face. Eyra had already stopped the machine and it retracted, with drawing the needles and she ran to a locked safe, opened it and pulled out a shot, which she promptly shot into Kevin. We both watched in fascination as Kevin's wounds closed. Eyra didn't spare it a thought as she pulled off the leather straps holding my brother down and she grabbed us both and ran out.

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

Yuck. Never in my life did I want to see the bodies of all this companies mistakes whether baked by the sun or mauled by…wait…what mauled them? I knelt down and examine the hoof marks. Of course it was the Deeary and of course Nick had to befriend the most dangerous and bloody creature on the island. But how did he do it? How did he do the very thing that killed countless others? Oh wait, I know why, he was the great Nick Lucas…how could I have forgotten? But this would be harder then I imagined; the Deeary was excellent in covering her tracks, now matter her form. Let luck be with me.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

This ache, this coldness, this fatigue and shake, it wasn't normal, it couldn't be normal. I sat down on a rock, unable to go much farther, taking deep breaths, hoping the sick feeling would fade, but it only intensified. What was this? My hand instinctively went to my neck for some odd reason and my mind spat out images of the necklace, my dog tag, of shots filled with insulin, to an Omni Pod. I was a diabetic?

Now that I thought about it, I never asked what was in the shots Eyra gave to me, I just trusted her. SO it was either insulin or poison that was acting now. Either way, my chance on survival out here was little to none if I didn't get what I needed, and I knew I didn't need an antidote. The Deeary anxiously tugged on my pant leg, having shrunk down to cute size after the danger was gone. I looked at it and smiled softly but I knew I couldn't go on for much longer so why even try? It mewed quietly and looked around in fear, instantly putting me on the alert, but nothing was there.

"What's wrong?" I asked her gently and shakily as she jumped nervously. "I can't move much further." I told her and her tiny head snapped to me, but she couldn't have possibly understood but it felt good to talk to something, distracted me from the problem at hand. "I think I have diabetes…I don't know how I know this but I haven't eaten in awhile so my blood sugar must be higher…and that can be deadly." I told her and she suddenly ran off, leaving m but I heard her close by, rummaging through leaves. She can back less than a minute later, rolling an orange to my feet and mewed. "You really do understand…incredible."

She nodded her head a little before curling up at my side, keeping a watchful eye as I peeled the fruit and slowly ate it. Ok, not my favorite fruit but decent. Maybe I would live…maybe. I felt a bit better after eating and I stood, happy to see I wasn't shaking anymore, but how long could I hold out until…

* * *

EYRA'S POV

Survive. That was what I was trained to do and I intended on doing it. I pulled Joe and Kevin along behind me, never stopping even though I felt them slowing. Think me cruel to want them to live. I skid to a stop finally as we neared the old oak, ears tuned in for anything, rustle of leaves, footsteps, bird cries, anything. I touched the rough bark of the old tree while Joe and Kevin revealed in its vastness. Nate will take awhile to find Nick…and every minute we spend waiting leaves everyone in more danger. If my father wishes it, he can blow up this entire island without a care and make another one with all the hoards of gene he possess. We needed to move and act, not wait.

"Eyra?" Kevin asked and I looked to him. "We can't wait here. We need to help Nate." I nodded, not speaking, conserving energy and breath for when I would need it later. Joe muttered something to Kevin and shrugged, both watching me. No guys, I was not ok. I had no freaking clue where Nate or Nick was, how to get off this bloody island or even how to save my own life, much less yours. I was NOT ok.

I gestured for them to follow me and together we pushed deeper into the jungle, hoping the Jagino family and the Tiffly babies wouldn't find us…but hoping never works. Praying may though…so I prayed. And I prayed. And I prayed.

* * *

NATE'S POV

I followed Nick's tracks to a grassy clearing and I saw him kneeling in the center, a look of shock etched on his pale face, bold on his hands, murder in his eyes.

And the grass shifted next to me. Crap.

* * *

NICK'S POV

_The Deeary and I walked into a clearing, directly in the middle of the island, a cliff to our backs showing the welcoming blue of the sea. I heard shuffling the same time she did and we both turned, the Deeary growling lowly, staying by my side. _

_Joe and Kevin emerged, each holding a gun, each smiling identical cold and cruel smiles. I glared and got ready to both fight and run and the Deeary tensed and I smiled, knowing exactly what these idiots were going to get; a one way trip to under her hooves. But when she charged, Joe raised his gun and shot her halfway in her transformation, right in her exposed heart. I ran to her and collapsed on my knees, unable to comprehend this. She was dead. I touched her side gently, ignoring the bastards in front of me and not caring for the blood one my hands. I looked up at them, ready to kill as they had done. They deserved to die. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

We saw Nate before he saw us, intently focused on something we could not yet see. We came up behind him and he jumped terribly, instantly turning to face us and his face held relief and he nodded to us, knowing we would follow. He put his finger to his lips and pointed. I nearly gasped in joy and shock.

Nick was standing in front of me and Joe androids, murder in his eyes and blood dripping from his hands. What did they do to him? I moved to stand but Eyra held me down, silently telling me to wait and see. I hate this, how can I wait and see my brother facing off against two guys with guns?

"Not so tough without your pet are you?" My clone sneered to my enraged younger brother.

"Well you're in luck." The Not-Joe happily inserted and cocked his gun, pointing it at Nick's heart. "You're going to join her."

Nick roared and ducked just as the bullet whizzed where his death would have been. He charged to the shocked clone things and kicked Not-Joe's gun away…actually…no….gross! Nick ripped off Not-Joe's arm in pure rage and threw it down the cliff and Not-Joe stumbled back and fell down, pain on surprise on his statue face. I was proud but terrified of Nick right now…that could be us…in a way…that was us…what made him like this?

Not-Me turned and shot, narrowly missing Nick and again I started t rise but I was held down and I saw Joe struggling with Nate.

"He will kill you! Nick will kill you!" Nate whispered and we both stopped, feeling numb at the truth.

I looked away from Joe's fear and worry filled eyes back to the brawl and I found that Nick had somehow torn off Not-Me's head and like Joe's arm, he tossed it over the cliff, but it was caught by a small Tiffly, who ignored Nick and flew away. I felt like barfing. I wanted to shout out as I saw one-armed Not-Joe run to Nick, something in his hand and Nick screams echoed across the grassy glade as he sank to his knees, withering from the pain as the Not-Joe laughed hysterically.

"And so you die!" He yelled over Nick's shrieks.

"GUESS AGAIN!" Joe and I both shouted, jumping up and running to Nick and the Not-Joe, Nate and Eyra watching us and never falling more than two steps behind.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_It hurt like nothing I've ever experienced before. All of my muscles clenched and cramped and became paralyzed, and yet somehow, I could still scream. But I didn't hear my own yells, the pain was too much. To say it was worse than a fire, no matter the magnitude nor heat, worse than a thousand bee stings, worse than a bullet to the leg, all of that would be a lie. My very blood seemed t be yelling out in agony and for mercy that I knew would come with death, which to be honest, looked quite good from where I was. _

_It lessened for a second but I knew it was far from over and I was right, it came again, more than before and I found myself almost begging for my heart to stop and for death to claim me. I heard neither the screams I shouted nor the felt the tears I cried; all the existed to me was the burn, the ache, the indescribable pain. I vaguely made out the sound of someone else screaming and another familiar voice calling my name in panic and tears before everything around me faded into blissful blackness. _

* * *

_EYRA'S POV_

_I was wrong before, this was real torture to watch. Joe and Kevin fighting for Nick's life, the brothers Nick didn't even know he had. Nate and I were ready to jump in at any time but for now, we both knew this was not our fight; it was Joe and Kevin's, fighting for Nick's life. I watched as Nick's screams escalated and as Kevin kicked the Not-Joe's arm hard, causing him to drop whatever object he was using on Nick and Joe tackled himself…the Not-Joe and wrestled with him. Nick's screams started dying down and Kevin frantically picked up the object that must have still touched Nick after Not-Joe dropped it just as Joe shouted out in pain and Kevin screamed Nick's name as said brother fell from his knees and into the grass, pale and unmoving. _

_Nate and I raced to Nick's side as Kevin helped Joe kick the Not-Joe's ass, excuse my swear, and they tore him apart like Nick did earlier and threw his pieces off the cliff before running to Nick's side. I stood and walked over to where Nick first stood and gasped out, picking up the little Deeary's body, suddenly knowing why Nick was so enraged. I brought it over to their side and they all knew why Nick acted like he did before I walked over to a tree and offered it the body, to decompose and use it's body for nutrients, and the roots entwined themselves around the little creature after I whispered my farewell. _

"How is he?" _Nate asked Joe and Kevin, who were both currently clutching Nick tightly, looking like they both would rather die than let him go. Both wore identical relieved and terrified faces at what they had just done and that nick was with them again. _

"I don't know." _Joe whispered having been rather quiet this whole time. Kevin looked pleadingly at me and I nodded before touching Nick's cheek lightly and analyzing his heart beat and skin tone before sighing. _

"He'll be fine from this…but…" _I trailed off, looking to the grass not wanting to say more thought knowing I had too. _"He could die soon if he doesn't get insulin." _I whispered and Kevin sobbed out and I looked up to see both brothers crying slightly. They can't lose him…just as I can't lose Nate. _"But I would die first than let him, or any of you die." _I vowed and Joe looked at me in thanks while Kevin nodded. _

_Nate stood and sighed. _"If I go now, I can be at the lab in an hour and be back with insulin before sun down. I promise I will return alive. Eyra, stay close to that tree you gave the Deeary, it should protect you for that." _Nate ran off without another word, leaving me feeling cold and lost. If anything happens to you Nate, I swear I will rip off the head of who ever prevented you from coming back. _

_Joe and Kevin gently lifted Nick and moved him over to said tree and I touched its bark lightly, watching the way its branches and leaves shivered at my touch._

"Oh mighty Oak, daughter of Nature, please hear my cry." _I whispered to it as Joe and Kevin touched its bark as well, both silently pleading, well beyond logic right now. _"I wish for protection until Nate returns with this boy, Nick's, much need insulin. We cannot move him more than we already have so please oh daughter of the forest, please help us." _The branches stopped and a single golden leaf fluttered onto my hand. _"Thank you oh great Oak, thank you."

_I looked over to the curiously silent brothers as they smiled to the tree before looking down sadly at their brother and Joe brushed a curl from Nick's face, more for reassurance than anything, telling Nick that he was here and telling himself that Nick was with them. But who knew what would happen when he woke up?_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Why did that voice seem so sad, so worried, and so familiar? Why did I know that I wore a dog tag and purity ring when I wasn't now? And why when I was running before, did I see screaming girls? The more I pondered those questions, the more the darkness around me seemed to swirl, as if growing agitated, but I had to know, I had the right to know!_

"Nick…" _I voice whispered, a different one from earlier but I still felt like I knew the speaker. _"Nick…please be ok…please bro…please remember us…its Joe…your brother…please little brother, you have to remember, please Nicky!" _The voice, Joe pleaded and the darkness stop shifting at his voice and disjointed images flew pass my eyes, almost too fast to see, but too fast and blurry to understand. What was going on? _

"Nicky…I am sorry we didn't figure it out sooner, we didn't believe you with your nightmares…if we had this all…wouldn't have happened. We love you Nicky, please remember us." _The older voice…Kevin…whispered…_

_They love me?_

_Oh god…_

_What happened to me?_

_Joe…Kevin!_

_It's not your fault…it never was…_

_I…I_

_I remember now._


	21. Part 2

**Chibiyu: **_I have an evil side kick now named Silver_

**Nick:**_…help...please..._

**_-Dream-_**

**_Flashback_**

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

**_PART 2 OF AE ONE_**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**PART TWO**_

_NATE'S POV_

I hated leaving Eyra again but like her, I made a promise to protect those boys with my life and I had to do this, ever without the promise. I wasn't going to let Nick die. The camp was empty and I ran in easily and got the insulin and ran out but I knew the way back was going to be harder than the way there. Hold on Nick, hold on.

* * *

EYRA'S POV

_Nick stirred and Joe and Kevin jumped, looking down at Nick in both anxiety and joy. What would Nick do when he woke up surrounded by whom he thought were enemies? Joe reached out and caressed Nick's cheek and Kevin bit his lip, torn between reaching out and staying away, not sure how Nick would take the simple touch. Nick slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times in the paling light before raising his gaze to Joe and Kevin's, all of us were holding our breath. _

_Nick smiled. _"Hey." _He whispered, smile still on his face and Joe and Kevin smiled too, Kevin laughing in relief and Joe wiping away tears as they helped Nick sit and they hugged him tightly, Nick burying his face in his brothers embrace and I smiled. He remembered. I saw Nick's shoulders shaking in what looked like silent sobs and at the same time Joe and Kevin looked down at him in shock but they instantly started comforting him by rubbing his back with small circles and running their fingers through his hair. _

"What's wrong Nicky?" _Joe asked in a gentle whisper and I scooted closer, putting my hand on Nick's shoulder as well. _

"My daddy did terrible things to him here before you came." _I told them, not for the first time but it seemed to really hit them now that Nick was bawling in their arms. _

"Th-that's not i-it." _Nick stuttered, voice muffled but Kevin's shirt. _"I…I hu-hurt…I forgot…I'm sorry." _Nick forced out, clenching his brother's tightly. _

"For what?" Kevin _softly questioned, his eyes never leaving his younger brother. _

"For wh-whip…" _He couldn't even say it and Joe's eyes widened in realization before gently taking nick from Kevin's lap and into his own. _

"It's alright Nicky, I don't blame you, you didn't know…" _He tried to console but Nick shook his head. _

"I should have…and I turned you both over and got you both hurt and…" _He whispered again, sounding so broken and scared and we all hugged him as he shook and cried, telling him it wasn't his fault, he didn't know, and that we didn't blame him and never did. After a few minutes Nick stopped crying and slumped against Joe. _"I feel terrible." _Nick whispered and Joe looked fearfully at Kevin, knowing Nick didn't feel terrible because of how he acted but of his diabetes. _

"Hang in there Nick, Nate went to get some insulin." _I told him and he looked at me for the firs time, confusing in his eyes. _

"Nate?"

_So I told him everything he had missed and he grimaced at parts, never letting go of Joe and Kevin. I looked to the moon and was filled with panic. Nate said he would be back by nightfall…where are you Natty?_

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

I was right. I looked back to the mess of limbs from Joe and Kevin wanna bee's before running even faster, knowing I would only meet more and I may not make it in time. But I had a promise to keep. I would make, I had to.

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

_Nick was fading fast, both from exhaustion and his diabetes. I was literally watching him pale right before my eyes and I was scared out of my mind. If Nick didn't get his insulin soon, he faced a high fever, dehydration, a coma…or even possible death…no…Nate will come, Nick will be ok. _

_Nick forced himself from our hold quickly and crawled a few feet away before barfing violently. And I was there to rub his back and try to comfort him as I held back my own tears. Please Nate, hurry. Nick groaned our of disgust as he spat, trying to rid his mouth of the horrid flavor and I pulled him back over to us and the tree's protection. _

"You'll be ok Nicky." _I whispered as Joe went to Nick's other side and hugged him. _

"I know, I'm with you." _Nick answer tiredly with a small smile, passed fear and sorrow. I couldn't help smiling but my heart broke. We couldn't save Nick, and he knew it. He was happy that if he died, his final moments would be with us. Nick relaxed against my side, his eyes sliding closed and I panicked. _

Nick, try and keep you eyes open ok? I know you are tired but…" _I started but Nick looked to me and nodded, knowing what I would say before I said it. Joe wordlessly tightened his hold on Nick and Nick looked over to him, grabbing Joe's hand and Joe almost smiled. _

_Nick the turned to Eyra who was standing and watching the moon and the field anxiously, knowing what was on her mind. _

"Eyra," _Joe began, _"Nate is strong, and he is fine and will be back soon. He got mauled by a Jagino and still lived!" _Joe exclaimed and Eyra nodded, not putting any faith in hope. _

_Nick stood shakily and walked over to her, Joe and me allowing him. He put a hand on her shoulder. _"It's ok to hope, without hope, how can you ever expect to see him again?" _Eyra smiled and hugged him briefly before letting go and Nick walked back over to us and sat where he previously occupied, getting comfortable against Joe's side this time and I was ok with it, knowing Joe needed it more than I did at the moment. Nick kept his word and kept his eyes open but I saw the exhaustion and the sickness in them and I knew Nick must e feeling horrible, but he was being strong and not showing most of it. Hang in there Nick, Nate is coming, I know he is. _

"Guys?" _Eyra whispered before giving up looking and leaning against my free side. _"I am going to be truthful…"

_Nick looked down. _"Nate may not come back." _He whispered and Eyra nodded sadly, looking back at the moon, eyes shining with unshed tears. _"I'm aware." _He informed her, worming an arm around my shoulder, comforting me when I should be him. _

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

I had to get to Nick! I tore off another arm, gaining three more scratches but I didn't care. I was close but still so far. This was getting me nowhere!

* * *

_JOE'S POV _

I latched onto Nick like I had no tomorrow when in reality, right now he did not. Nick groaned lightly, clutching his stomach like he would be sick again but I am guessing me had nothing to throw up or else he would have. Kevin touched Nick's forehead and grimaced and I did as well, finding it was burning and I could feel the heat from an inch away. His breathing was becoming more ragged, no matter how hard he try not to show it, we all saw his pain and I knew he was ours.

We heard shouts from the other end of the field and Nate yelling along with Not-Kevin's and Not-Joe's, and we all looked up in shock. Nate was running across the field, about a hundred clones behind him, scratches covering him and it looked like he had a broken arm, but he still had fight in his eyes. In his other hand, a black case, the insulin case I had packed before.

"Eyra!" He shouted, throwing the case and she expertly caught it and handed it to me and I got busy as Eyra ran up to help Nate. I quickly got the shot ready and gave it to Nick in the belly, ignoring him wince, knowing insulin injections were nasty but he needed it.

We all turned our attention back to Nate and Eyra, who faced the oncoming hoard with intertwined hands. The tree shivered violently, dropping leaves and sticks on us and the ground shuddered. Nate and Eyra took a single step back. Roots thundered through the ground and engulfed every clone and the disappeared under the ground without a sound.

"Thank you." I whispered, touching the tree and even Nick reached out and touched it, which is rather out of character. Nick leaned against me, unable to keep his eyes open anymore and let him fall asleep against my shoulder, his temperature already dropping.

"How is he?" Nate asked, running over and Kevin and I smiled.

"Thank you Nate." We both whispered and Nate smiled and nodded before sitting against the tree trunks, tending to his arm, Eyra helping him. Their was a sickening _snick _when Nate set his arm without a flinch and he sighed, tired from what he just went through for my brother, what he was been doing for us ever since we got here.

"We owe you Nate." Kevin said, in sync with my thoughts but Nate shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No, you both opened my eyes. You don't owe me anything." He replied and Eyra hugged his side and settled down next to him, her own eyes closing. But we did, we owed them both so much. I snuggled closer to my sleeping brother, no fear with the tree protecting us.

* * *

NATE'S POV

In the morning Nick was normal again, tired yes, but we all were, but normal. He even smiled once as I smiled at him.

"Ok, this way to get off the island." I led them down a sloping kill after thanking the tree again and again; after all we owed it our lives. We met nothing until I saw the water and a growl sounded behind me and I instantly pushed everyone else onto the sand and fired at the Jagino family, Eyra behind me.

"No!" Nick shouted, knowing the odds better than Joe and Kevin due to his day or two in the lab.

"Forget about us! Get to the boat before my dad blows up the island!!" Eyra shouted as she gave one of the baby Jagino's a pedicure and earring…ouch. I ignored the pain in my arm, which was taking longer than normal to heal but it didn't matter; I had to keep them safe and I knew Eyra and I wouldn't make it, but it didn't matter. We wouldn't have made it in the real world either.

"GO!" I shouted and Nick pulled his brothers away, eyes locking with mine and Eyra in sorrow and thanks and we both nodded before launching ourselves into the fray and into our deaths.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Think me heartless for saving my own brothers lives as they saved mine. I knew Nate and Eyra wouldn't make it and they knew it too .They were doing this to make sure we made it out safe and I would not let their sacrifice be in vain. We made it to the docks and I was not surprised to see it surrounded by gun men, we couldn't go that way…or could we? I looked to Nate who nodded and threw a baby Jagino at the gun men and they instantly shot it, doing nothing because of its bullet proof fur. The Jagino killed all but one, Eyra's Dad before he tossed it in the ocean and we watched it drown; now knowing how to swim. _

_Joe and Kevin clutched my arm as I walked fearlessly up to Eyra's dad, knowing we would have to get through him before we got to the only boat for safety and I wasn't going to let Kevin or Joe die. _

"Nicholas, aiding the enemies are you?" _He sneered and I let go of Joe and Kevin. _

"Who them?" _I coldly gestured, putting all of my faith into acting. _"I was using them as shield to get here. I would _never _aid murderers." _I stated, putting all of my held in rage and hate in my voice and Kevin took a step back but I grabbed him roughly and forced him to his knees. _"They are quite dumb…ready to believe almost anything they want to hear…so pathetic." _I spat out, glaring at Kevin the whole time and Joe stiffened and I level my gaze to his, seeing his confusion but I couldn't do anything to reassure him now, I had to save him. Eyra's dad examined me closely before laughing and turning away, saying his praise and in one swift move, I pulled his gun form his pocket and jabbed it in his neck and he froze. _"One wrong move, and I pull the trigger." _No kidding in my voice. I would too, he almost killed my brothers, he tortured me, and he sentenced his own daughter to death. I wanted to pull the trigger but I had to give him the chance. _

"Nick?" _Joe shakily asked but I did not respond. _

"Drop the keys to the boat." _I ordered and he did so, valuing his own life but he laughed and hit a button I did not see before, the switch to blow up this island. _

"You have two minutes." _He chuckled before twisting from my grasp and grabbing my hand in the wrong way and his eyes widened as he realized his mistake, his own finger pulling the trigger and there was a bang and he fell into the water without another sound, his blood splattering my face and clothes and I stumbled back in shock, dropping the gun. _

"Nick!" _Kevin yelled and he hugged me tightly, Joe picking up the keys and Kevin dragged me to the boat, me still stiff in shock. _

"I didn't…he did." _I stuttered out to Joe's horrified look and they nodded, both having seen it but still, I never wanted to have that happen again. Never. I looked to the beach and saw Eyra but she waved to us as a Jagino landed on her and Joe started the boat and we were out of there. It was done…but so much had been lost. _

_I was numb when Joe drove the boat away, watching the island grow small as we rushed away form the explosion. So may would die, so many have died…and it could have been us…_

_BOOOM!!!! _

_An explosion tore through the silent sea as the island blew in magnificent colors, the whole thing happening in silence. And then…nothing. The island was gone, beneath the waves. It was over…forever._

"Nicky?" _Kevin asked, and I registered his tight hold on me and the tears on my face. _

"Goodbye Eyra, Goodbye Nate." _I whispered, not caring how Kevin held me tighter at those words. _

_,….,….,_

_We got home after Joe called our frantic mother and I cursed myself for not thinking of her and dad before. I tried to put on a strong face as Kevin drove us home but I wasn't ready for what I faced through the simple door. How long have I been gone exactly? How would I explain everything?_

_I walked in the front door after Kevin and before Joe, not knowing what to do or say and my mother shrieked and I smiled as she engulfed me into a hug in which Dad, Macy and Stella soon entered. I would be alright…I know this now. _

_Thank you Eyra and Nate, we owe you both. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_HAHAHA DONE WITH THE FIRST ENDING!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!!!!!! _


	22. AE Nightmare

**Chibiyu: **_Here it is, the SECOND ALTERNATE ENDING!!!!!!!!!! And silver, your review might have given you an idea but I've had that idea a LONG time ago and I just never used it…yet_

**Nick: **_…crap…Chibi…I think this is the only time I will ever beg you not to do something…_

_**-Dream-**_

_**Flashback**_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!! _

_SPECIAL THANKS (AS ALWAYS) TO SILVEREYED ANGEL WHO HELPED ME OUT AND WROTE WHAT IS IN BETWEEN IN *_

_LONG CHAPTER ALERT_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_**The Deeary burst from the trees, anger in its eyes, its bones exposed and fully grown and I tripped and cowered beneath its hooves and it charged, running over all of the mistakes and killing them instantly before turning to me as I stood and changing back to the innocent looking creature and charging ahead of me in the woods. And I followed it, not doubting it at all, after all, that's twice it has saved me. **_

_NICK'S POV_

_I ran, a plan already formed in my mind and the Deeary skidded to a halt in front of me and looked back as I walked up to it, not a care in my mind. She growled behind me and I whirled around in false alarm as two androids of Joe and Kevin stepped out. I only knew they were androids because Eyra's dad informed me of all of this via ear piece when I had first caught the real Joe and Kevin. These were obviously the genetically altered robot clones because of the glassy sheen in their eyes. The Deeary roared as the two raised their guns and she jumped over my head, morphing quickly and landed right on them, a sickening crunch was their last noise along with sparks coming from the wires that interlaced their veins. _

_I stepped over to one and picked up the gun for later as the Deeary walked forward and looked to me, changing back with trust in her eyes. Big mistake. I saw her heart and I wasted no time, shooting one clean shot and killing her instantly. I felt no remorse, better die by a friend than die in an explosion, but either way, death for her was inevitable, I was only speeding along the process. I stepped over her tiny and still body, ignoring it as I walked on, knowing exactly what to do, what to find and where to find it. This was going to be a fun night. _

EYRA'S POV

_I growled at Nate's stupidity; there was no way I was going to stay here and become captured and watch Joe and Kevin get tortured. I grabbed said boys arms and ran after Nate, not caring for the mutilated bodies on the ground as we ran outside, though Joe gagged and Kevin looked green. I followed Nate's tracks and was by his side in less and two minutes. _

"If you think we are going to split up than you are insane." _I snarled to him, hitting him on the arm and he rolled his eyes, knowing not to argue with me. _"We all care about Nick and we all are going to find him, together!" _I stated and Joe and Kevin nodded catching their breaths and Nate sighed. _

"Fine. But at the first sign of danger, take Joe and Kevin to safety. Deal?" _He asked his eyes hard and I knew why; he was scared. _

"Deal." _I whispered and he nodded and relaxed, the fear not leaving his eyes, only lessening. Truthfully, I was terrified as well. The whole Nightmare Corp. was after us and they could destroy this island with a single flip of a switch or hit of a button. A button they could have already hit. _

_No…it would take time to load their all of their precious gene and technology onto the boats so we had until morning, tops, to find Nick and make it off this island. We didn't need him to remember yet, but if he didn't we would have to force him to come and that would kill Joe and Kevin…but if it must be done then done it shall be. _

"Do you smell that?" _Joe suddenly asked as we walked forward and we all stopped, sniffing the tainted air. _

"Blood." _I replied and I took off to my left, jumping over a log and I screamed in both shock and fear. _

_NICK'S POV_

_I ran on, knowing it was a matter of time before the traitor Eyra escaped with her precious friends. I knew I had limited minutes to run as far as possible before they tracked my footsteps. And I knew they would find the Deeary's body, I intended for that. I wanted to show them I wasn't afraid of killing and that they could very well be next. _

_I fingered the gun I still held, making sure to flip on the Safety before putting it in my pocket. Eyra was so naïve, so stupid to turn her back on the greatest amount of scientist the world has ever known. She could have learned so much from them, like I did, and she could have been on the list to live, like me. _

_But what had happened back there with Lou? Why had he tried to kill me with the mistakes? All questions that I could not answer on my own…answers I needed and intended to get. Forcefully or not…I would get them. _

_I stopped after I used a vine to swing across a small river that was too wide to jump and I did not want to be wet as I would be if I walked through it. I sat at the base of a tree trunk to catch my breath and I thought about Joe and Kevin and how…somehow they seemed so familiar and yet, they couldn't be. Why had I seen screaming girls as I running before? Why did Nate's ring and Dog tag seem so…_

_Wait…I think I get it…I think I understand…I think I…_

_JOE'S POV_

As soon as Eyra screamed we all bolted forth, increasing our speed as well as our heart rate. We found her kneeling by some blood and by…oh god…Nick was not going to like this…The Deeary was dead. Shot by the looks of it. Nate scowled and walked a few feet away.

"Guys…it killed two clones before it was shot, so assuming it was protecting Nick, it succeeded because there is only one set of footsteps leading away that match Nick's shoes. He walked and stood, facing the Deeary and he paled. "Nick killed her…" He whispered but we all heard him.

"What?" Kevin whispered, echoing my thoughts. Nick could never…Nick would never…

"He stood here, giving him the perfect shot and one the androids guns are missing. Nick is changed now…you guys have to remember that. He isn't your brother right now; he is Nightmare Corporation's puppet. He doesn't know." Nate reminded us but it still hurt. How can they erase who someone is? How could Nick have forgotten that? It seemed too unreal…too wrong…this is insanity…they are monsters.

_NICK'S POV_

_I neared the den slowly, knowing I would find one of two things in there, protection and a weapon, or my death. I heard it breathing and I knew it was alone, just as I planned for it to be, its babies and mate of teaching the cubs, while this one was mine of taking. But I had to be strong and fearless because this had never been done before. I would be the first. _

_It growled and raised its jet black menacing head as I approached but I did not back down as I put my gun on the ground, my knife concealed where it wouldn't be sensed; attached to my arm under my sleeve. It stood on all fours, towering above me, almost laughing at how easy this meal would be for it. Yeah right. _

_I stopped a foot from its nose and looked it square in the eye and it took three steps back before pouncing. But I was anticipating this and dodged it easily and it soared above my head. I was sorely tempted to take out my dagger then and there but no, I had to wait to reveal its presence, wait until I could make the kill strike. It prowled to the right and left, pacing in attempt to throw me off but I was completely relaxed, despite the adrenaline pounding through my veins. It ran towards me again, attacking with its claws instead of bite but this time, I rolled out of the way, kicked up a tree trunk and landed right on its back. _

_But it had other plans…but so did I. _

_NATE'S POV_

Joe and Kevin seemed very reluctant to accept that Nick wasn't who they remembered, even if Joe had the back scars to prove it. I didn't blame them at all for that but they needed to understand sooner rather than later. Nick was magically going to regain his memory, Eyra's dad had seen to that. I stopped and Kevin ran into me, Eyra running into Joe.

There it was again! A rustle, a growl, the pounding of paws coming nearer. A gun would be useless…and it was too late to run.

"Eyra!" I yelled to her but it was far too late.

The Jagino burst from the trees and leaves in front of us, stopping and growling lowly and dangerously. Its claws slowly extended and I pushed everyone behind me as I looked to my old 'friend.' He seemed to remember me. He roared but I stood my ground.

"What's wrong?" A very familiar voice asked and Nick stood from _on the Jagino's back. _He stood without fear, a gun in his pocket and dagger in hand, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Nick?" Joe exclaimed, completely shocked and much to my surprise, Nick smiled. He jumped form the beast, petting its side as he walked by and it laid down, eyeing me angrily. Nick put the dagger in a strap under his torn sleeve and ran over to us, still smiling and he hugged Joe tightly, pulling Kevin in as well. What was going on? "Nick?" Joe asked, hesitantly returning the sudden hug. Kevin looked stunned too and I saw Nick was shaking slightly, which made Kevin hug his younger brother as well.

"I remembered Joe…" Nick whispered sounding really small and scared and Joe looked at me in wonder and happiness and both the brother's hugged their little brother with renewed enthusiasm.

"Nick…" Kevin whispered, smiling largely. "Why were you riding that thing?"

Nick laughed shakily. "Well I have a whole island of psychopaths after me and…and I…I killed the Deeary…I needed something other than a gun and I…I found out Jag's weak spot in the lab…" He stuttered, looking both embarrassed and frightened.

"Jag?" Eyra suddenly asked, eyeing the massive black beast.

Nick again laughed. "Yeah…I named him…kind of…" He trailed off; looking at the beast and Jag looked back.

_**-FLASHBACK-NICK'S POV-**_

_**He bucked me off of him, and I landed hard on my right shoulder but I blocked out the pain and rolled to my feet. I had to get him confident, the more cocky, the easier to best. I allowed him to bat me with the pads of his paws and I feigned shoulder pain and it lunged lowly. **_

_**I jumped off of its nose and again landed on its back, but this time I ripped the dagger from my shirt and held the point to its weak spot, the base of its skull. He instantly froze from under me and breathed hard, waiting for the pain and its own death. I slowly took the dagger point away and slid off, keeping a hand on it at all time and I looked into its red eyes, my own soft and its were filled with fear. I put my hand on its nose and it shivered at my touch but slowly closed its eyes. **_

**"Will you do me a favor?" **_**I asked it, knowing its intelligence level and its eyes opened again. **_**"I need a protector…and a ride." **

**-END-**

"So I had it follow your scent and here I am." Nick finished looking at us all, still holding onto his brothers.

"And how did you remember exactly?" I asked always the skeptical.

Nick looked to his feet, a shadow crossing his face. "I was thinking of the other random flashes of memory I've been getting, trying to figure out why Joe and Kevin seemed so familiar to me and why a dog tag and ring seemed so important. I just started thinking about everything and I started believing what Kevin and Joe told me before…and when I thought of whip…hurting Joe…I felt pain and I suddenly knew why and everything sort of came back to me…" Nick explained still watching his feet. "I'm sorry Joe…" Nick whispered and Joe smiled, telling him it as ok, but Nick was not convinced. Neither was I.

But everyone else accepted his story…I was just paranoid about this and anyone in my shoes would be. Nick pulled himself from his brother's arms and hugged Eyra, whispering thanks to her and she smiled at him and he shook my hand, no hostility in his eyes. We watched him walk fearlessly over to the laying Jag and pat him on the side once, Nick not meeting any of our gazes. It wasn't awkward but it was like Nick didn't exactly know what to do. Jag stood after a second and walked over to us, me instinctively pulling Eyra behind me as Jag towered over us and I saw Nick smirk a little before walking back over.

"He won't hurt any of you." Nick confidently said but I was not convinced as I looked at Jag's fangs when he yawned.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Joe suddenly asked and Nick rolled his eyes.

"He jumped over me Joe." Nick reminded him and Joe nodded and Kevin chuckled. Kevin hesitantly put out his hand like Nick had done and he touched the shiny fur of the beast, which lay back down, enjoying the sunlight streaming through the leaves. We all followed suit and I was surprised to feel the softness of its fur. A deep growling sound came from it and I yanked my hand back but Eyra laughed and 'awwed.'

"He's purring!" She exclaimed excitedly and I laughed at my own jump and started petting him again. This was so weird and yet really cool. Who would have thought a vicious thing like this could be cute and able to purr?

"Nick!" Joe suddenly exclaimed and Nick jumped, looking up at his brother, startled. "Do have insulin?" He asked and Nick looked at him funny and then he remembered something else.

"Right, I didn't tell you…I didn't tell you anything now that I think about it…While I was in the lab...they cured me Joe…they actually cured me." Nick smiled, and Joe and Kevin looked dumbstruck. Nightmare Corporation was able to create these vaccines but getting the right ingredients was sick and wrong but why would they use a cure on Nick? Less work for them after probably.

"They…wow…" Kevin quietly said amazement in his voice as he looked to Nick.

"What else should we know Nick?" I asked, cutting through the silence and Nick's joy like a knife.

Nick kicked up some leaves. "They told me they came destroy this island with a single push of a button, they told me how to tell an android from human and how to kill one, they taught me how to hold a gun and use it." Nick looked disgustedly at the gun, not moving to touch it at all. Maybe it was just for show, I mean he had a freaking Jagino for protection. We were all silent as nick kicked more leaves, a shadow over his face as he thought of what he didn't like.

"Nick?" Kevin called gently and Nick looked up again, his eyes harder than normal and Kevin sighed. "Can I look at your hurt shoulder?" He asked, changing the conversation and Nick's eyes softened and he nodded and blushed a bit as Kevin told him to pull off his shirt but he did and Eyra smirked.

"Even though Nate is an exact clone in looks of you Nick, you still have better abs." She joked and I rolled my eyes as Nick looked down, his face getting even redder. His shoulder wasn't bad, just one big bruise and Nick didn't flinch when Kevin inspected it, poking at it with his fingers. Nick instantly put his shirt back on as Kevin retreated and Joe bit back a laugh but Nick saw him and glared. Joe cracked up at that and Nick rolled his eyes but a small smile played on his lips.

"Guys, it's almost night, we need to move and find our way to the beach." Eyra told everyone, stealing my words and they all nodded, Jag standing up and walking in front of us, like he was leading us and Nick followed without a second thought, which of course made Joe and Kevin follow, leaving Eyra and I no choice but to bring up the rear.

By the time moon rose, the beach was heard playing in the backdrop. Jag settled down, his eyes scanning the forest and Nick sat as well, leaning on the giant creature without a care. Joe and Keivn settled down on either side of him and I motioned for Eyra and we walked a few feet away, until the brothers' conversation was lost to the bugs.

"Eyra, something seems wrong. It can't be this easy." I told her and she nodded, her white hair glowing in the moonlight.

"I know…I think they are watching us, waiting to strike. In the morning, it will be tougher…I can guarantee it."

_NICK'S POV_

_I untangle myself from Joe and Kevin after I made sure everyone was asleep and I stood silently, Jag watching me without a care. He knew already, I had made sure I told him everything he needed to know. I took a short walk, knowing I was safe. The Tiffly babies were all hunted down and killed today by NC hunters, me having taken care of the dad already, and NC people were too busy to bother with me, loading their gene containers onto the boat and making sure everything needed was on before the explosion. I walked silently away form the camp and onto the beach without a fear or care, watching the stars speckle the surf and the moon make everything glow. The waves were quiet enough to be a lullaby but loud enough to stifle a quiet conversation and footsteps. But I heard the footsteps anyway…I knew he would come anyway, it was all part of the grand scheme I failed to tell Joe and Kevin about. _

_He walked up next to me but I didn't spare him a glance. _"They trust you?"

"Of course." _I replied lowly. _

"Good. You know the plan?"

"I memorized it and practiced it with Lou before…"_I trailed off, letting the question stand unsaid. _

_He sighed. _"Lou went insane, couldn't take the responsibility and was jealous of the trust I gave you." _He explained and I nodded, it made sense. _"I am giving his job to you." _He told me and I looked at him for the first time that night. _

"Really?" _I couldn't contain the excitement from my voice. _

"Yes my boy. You push the button, you end it. But it is a same I must end my own daughter's life…again." _Eyra's dad, the Boss, sighed, no remorse at all in his voice. _

"You can count on me sir. I will not fail you." _I vowed and he laughed lightly and patted my shoulder. _

"I know Nick, I know."

_JOE'S POV_

I woke up when the sun hit my face and jumped, waking Kevin when I realized Nick was not here.

"Nate! Eyra!" Kevin called and they both stirred and looked at us in confusion and then they saw who was missing. Nate's eyes darkened and Eyra's widened. Jag got up and yawned before looking to the beach and he nudged me there, ok…

"I am guessing Nick is on the beach." I told the group and Jag nodded…or it looked like he nodded anyway. We ran to the beach and found Nick leaning against one of the dock posts that a single motor boat was tied too. He was just looking out to the water, his face unreadable. But something about this whole scene made me anxious and my heart started racing as Jag ran off into the forest.

NATE'S POV

"Nick! That was reckless!" Eyra shouted to said teen but Nick ignored her. "Nick?" She called and he sighed, looking to us, his eyes saddened.

"You don't have long to live." He told us standing up straight, his back to the boat.

"What are you talking about? There is a boat right there we can get on!" Joe and Kevin both shouted and Nick sighed and I instantly understood, but it may have been too late.

Nick pulled out his gun and flipped off the safety just as I pulled out mine. We each had five shots and I couldn't die…very easily. I didn't want to do this…He pointed the gun to me, no regret or hesitation in his eyes…he knew where to shoot me. I should have pulled the trigger right then, but this was the boy I swore to protect…this was still Nick.

"What's going on?" Joe asked and Eyra growled, pushing the boys away from Nick and the boat.

"He tricked us…he doesn't remember, he is acting on orders." I informed them and Eyra's dad stepped out from the boat, having hidden behind a seat. He put his hand on Nick's shoulder and Nick didn't even spare him a glance.

"So sorry about this Nate." Nick coldly said, neither sorrow nor remorse in his voice. He pulled the trigger but not where I was expecting. He hit the gun I was holding and it was knocked from my hands and into the water. And I knew that was no accident.

"Nick…" Kevin trailed off, Nick's gaze switching to his brother as he lowered the gun from me, again, not a mistake.

"You can't…" Joe put in. "Don't you remember us at all?" He pleaded and Nick's eyes remained as cold as ever.

"You can't do this Nick." We all said, begging for a miracle but none came.

"I can." Nick said, lifting his free hand from the deck post he had been leaning on, revealing the button, a count down already initiated. "Goodbye." He whispered before getting into the boat and Eyra's father drove off, both of them laughing insanely and that was the last thing we heard of Nick.

"No!" Joe shouted, utterly heart broken. "NICK!" He sank to his knees, sobbing and Kevin pulled him back to his feet, crying as well.

"What do we do?" Kevin asked me and I looked in the trees to see the Jagino's watching us and the Tiffly family landing on the beach.

"We die."

_NICK'S POV_

_5…4…3…2…1. BOOM! After the brilliant explosion I watched the fire climb higher and higher without a sound. The waves became taller but we had ditched the little boat for the main yacht, nothing was a burden for this baby. But still…it seemed so wrong…everything one that island died…including…_

_Oh God…what have I done?_

_My own brothers…_

_No!_

"Nick?" Everything alright?" _A girl asked and I didn't bother identifying her. _

"Yeah…I'm alright." _My voice was steady. In order for myself to live, I had to act, to hold in my screams and tears, to forget…but I wanted to die. _

_I just murdered my brothers…_

**Chibiyu: **_Sequel Opportunity for this ending…not what anyone expected huh? Yeah, I am evil…anyway, does anyone want a sequel? Drop me a review if you do! See ya!_

Return to Top


End file.
